Wandless
by sihaya-87
Summary: Draco decide en que bando quiere estar durante la guerra que se avecina. Lo que un hijo de mortifago tiene que hacer para probar su lealtad con el bando de la luz, y con Harry Potter. Slash HP/DM. Traduccion Autorizada del fic de Lyiint
1. Chapter 1

Notas de Sihaya:

Hola de nuevo, decidí subir de nuevo el capitulo 1, porque como mensionaron muchos por ahi, tenía algunas fallas. Y como **Nausicaa-Hime** se ha ofrecido tan amablemente a betaer el fic (aplausos y ovaciones para ella) ahora el capitulo (y los que siguen) tendran una mejor estructura y en general estará mucho mejor :) Otra vez gracias, Nausicaa

Bueno dejo las mismas notas que antes:

-El promedio de traducción esta en un chap por día mas edición, así que espero subir 2 veces a la semana martes y viernes, pero conmigo nada se sabe. Así que presiónenme.

-Entre otras cosas, pueden encontrar el fic original en mis favoritos por si son muy ansiosos, y tb me dejan reviews y yo los traduzco para lyiint.

-mm.. q mas? Promocionó LJ (lol): http:// sihaya87. livejournal . com (al fin y al cabo se entiende, no?)

diclaimer: jotaka! Relaja tu vena! No tenemos ni planes de robarte, ni de ganar dinero con esto, ni siquiera de acecinarte, aun que te lo mereces por tu epilogo ¬¬

advertencia: relaciones chico-chico, clasificado pg, pero pronto sera nc-17. esta historia transcurre en el 6to año de nuestros protagonistas y contiene diversos sucesos que difieren a los establecidos por el canon

* * *

**Wandless**

por: lyiint

traducido por: Sihaya

Capitulo 1

Draco se hundió en su asiento del compartimiento vació en el tren de Hogwarts, cerró sus ojos y suspiro con alivio. Finalmente volvía a la escuela, fuera de la casa de su familia, lejos de su padre. Durante el verano había llegado a la conclusión de que su padre estaba total y completamente loco. Bufó mentalmente por la enorme cantidad de tiempo que le había tomado darse cuenta de esta pequeña verdad, pero nunca antes había podido ver las faltas de su padre y solamente había tratado de complacerlo. Al hombre que conocía ahora nunca podría complacerlo, sin importar que hiciera.

Draco siempre había sabido que su padre era despiadado y obtuso, su devoción al Señor Oscuro y a su causa era absoluta. De todo lo que su padre hablaba era el señor oscuro esto, el señor oscuro aquello y de cómo todo seria mejor una vez que todos los amantes de muggles y sangre sucia fueran asesinados y/o esclavizados, y de cómo Draco debería abandonar la escuela y aceptar la marca.

Y esto fue lo que aterrorizo al joven Slytherin. Siempre había idolatrado a su padre, pero había estado inseguro acerca de si quería o no aceptar la marca. Era algo que había estado pensado desde que su padre le había informado que el Señor Oscuro estaba interesado en él.

Cuando era más joven era todo lo que deseaba. Era un Malfoy y un Slytherin, el sombrero seleccionador apenas y le había tocado la cabeza para ponerlo en la casa de sus incontables ancestros. Se esperaba que él fuera a imagen y semejanza de su padre, del hombre que había deseado ganarse su orgullo y su amor. Y con ese fin había predicado las fanáticas ideas del mayor de los Malfoy, sin entender realmente la importancia de lo que decía y hacía a otros.

Pero al crecer y pensar en ello, la vergüenza por lo que había hecho en el pasado comenzó a agobiarlo y llegó a sentir como si se estuviera volviendo loco, mientras su conciencia batallaba contra las enseñanzas de su padre, arrastrándolo en dos distintas direcciones.

"_Espera acaso que siga sus pasos; que me convierta en un asesino por una causa en la que no sé si aún creo" _Se preguntó a si mismo. La respuesta era probablemente que sí, pero estaba seguro de que no quería convertirse en un asesino por ninguna razón. Y mientras reflexionaba, sentado en el cálido compartimiento, esperando que el tren partiera, supo que aún amaba a su padre, de una forma que dolía al tratar de alejarse de él; incluso si el alguna vez orgulloso hombre se había reducido a un mero sirviente del Señor Oscuro.

Y esto era algo que molestaba a Draco profundamente. "¿_No me dijo acaso que siempre fuera orgulloso, que no me arrodillara ante nadie¿Cómo pudo decir eso y besar las botas del Señor Oscuro? Actúa más como un elfo domestico que como un Malfoy" _Pensó con desdén frunciendo el ceño. Sus pensamientos le entristecieron. Todo el mundo temía a su padre y para él parecía el mago más poderoso que conocía, pero Draco se dio cuenta de que Lucius estaba tan aterrorizado del Señor Oscuro como él de su padre.

El rubio se burló de si mismo, soltando una triste y pequeña sonrisa. Al parecer todos los Malfoys eran un manojo de patéticos en busca de poder, pero condenados a ser lacayos de aquellos que lo tenían.

Y otras preguntas aun más personales lo asaltaban "¿_Cómo puede aún importarme?"_ Se pregunto el rubio de dieciséis años. "_É__l nunca fue amable; de hecho ha sido bastante abusivo, pero aun así…"_ Draco se estremeció recordando las muchas veces en que su padre le había golpeado por cualquier falta. Incluso algo tan simple como no sentarse correctamente en la cena, había sido causa de moretones y sangre. Había momentos en los que se preguntaba si su padre no lo mataría algún día. Momentos en los que su padre no se había detenido después de algunas cachetadas y puñetazos, y continuaba hasta que Narcissa intervenía, cuando Draco apenas y podía mantenerse conciente.

Aun así Draco tenia que admitir que su padre nunca había golpeado a su madre cuando él había estado presente, y estaba seguro de que el mayor de los Malfoy nunca la había tocado cuando no estaba él ahí. Aparentemente ese honor había sido concedido únicamente a Draco. "_Que suerte la mía"_ Pensó sarcásticamente. A Draco ni siquiera se le había permitido hacer sus propios amigos. Todo había sido planeado por él, para que fuera la perfecta y brillante joya que encajaba en el camino de su padre hacia la gloria y la fama.

El rubio suspiró otra vez y volteo su cabeza para mirar por la ventana. Muchos estudiantes se apuraban en abordar el tren y vio a muchos de sus compañeros de casa despidiéndose de sus familias, con sus baúles flotando detrás de ellos. Se levantó y cerró con llave la puerta del compartimiento antes de sentarse nuevamente junto a la ventana. Dejó que su frente descansara contra el frío vidrio y miró a la muchedumbre de adolescentes otra vez.

Ah, ahí estaba. Harry Potter. El chico de pelo azabache camina hacia el tren seguido de la comadreja y la sangre sucia, los tres sonriendo y bromeando.

"¿_Por qué demonios están tan felices?"_ Refunfuño. Hasta donde él sabía no había muchos motivos por los que sonreír. Por lo menos él nunca había tenido nada por lo que ser feliz en su vida. Voldemort aún estaba suelto, más loco que nunca, gente estaba desapareciendo, magos estaba tomando la marca y el había tenido que convencer a su padre de aplazar su iniciación con los mortifagos. Miro al trío dorado hasta que caminaron más allá de la ventana, como si no tuvieran ninguna preocupación en el mundo, y ya no pudo continuar siguiendo sus movimientos,

Habían unas cuantas cosas en las que Draco no quería pensar, pero la aparición de los tres Gryffindor se lo habían recordaron; Los años en que había estado lleno de amargura y odio por las razones equivocadas, cosas que involucraban más que nada a Harry Potter. Todas las decisiones que había hecho… decisiones que no podían deshacer. Esta introspección lo llevo a tener un tipo de epifanía durante el verano. No odiaba a Harry Potter. Estaba celoso. El imbecil aún le volvía loco y la muchedumbre de fanáticos lo enojaba profundamente, pero no había odio ahí.

Se dio cuenta que había estado gastando valiosa energía en un rencor infantil y se juró que no cedería más ante las ganas de humillarlo. Incluso se había dado cuenta que tenía una especie de admiración rencorosa por su antiguo rival, pero gracias a dios no hasta un punto tan asfixiante como el resto de su público.

Había deseado muchas veces poder ser un poco más como el-niño-que-vivió. Poder ser valiente y audaz, amado por todos. Deseó tener amigos que lo siguieran hasta el final sin importar nada, a diferencia de los "amigos" que su padre había escogido para él. Ellos solamente querían estar cerca de él por el dinero de su familia, su estatus y por lo que podrían ganar al estar en buena estima suya. Si el camino se le ponía difícil, estaba seguro que desaparecerían como copos de nieve bajo el sol

Nunca admitiría esto ante nadie, a penas y se lo admitía a si mismo, pero él también quería ser uno de los chicos buenos. Se estaba cansando de la imagen de chico malo que se había cultivado por años, la misma que su padre le había incentivado a desarrollar.

De hecho, el rubio se estaba cansando de hacer siempre lo que su padre quería. ¿Por qué no podía tener su propia vida, perseguir sus propios sueños y deseos? Porque su padre no lo aprobaba, y como Draco había estado persiguiendo su aceptación toda su vida, se había doblegado ante el mayor de los Malfoy. Hasta ahora. No sabía que era lo que lo había hecho cambiar en el verano, ni por que ya no le importaba si su padre lo aceptaba o no. Quizás simplemente estaba madurando. Quizás había entendido finalmente que a su padre nunca le importaría y simplemente no valía la pena seguir molestándose.

Draco tenía sus propias creencias sobre la educación de los magos y brujas nacidos de muggle. No quería matarlos, pero tampoco creía que fuera una gran idea que fueran a Hogwarts. Había aprendido, en su clase de Historia Muggle, la gran desconfianza que ellos tenían por cualquier cosa diferente. Los Muggles tenían la mala fama de matar cualquier cosa que no entendían y/o temían. Hacerles saber que existe la magia en el mundo y que además unos pocos sabían como usarla, desencadenaría que cada mago y bruja fuera, ya sea, encarcelado o encerrado en un laboratorio, si es que no los quemaban en una hoguera como en el pasado.

Incluso pensaba que existía la posibilidad de que los muggles los emplearan como armas para la nación y usarlos contra otra. Inclusive Dumbledore entendía que dar a conocer el mundo mágico a los muggles no era una buena idea. ¿Por qué más tendrían encantamientos de ocultamiento y barreras protectivas en las entradas a su mundo si no era para mantenerlos alejados?

Además otra preocupación eran los matrimonios entre muggles y magos. Draco veía esto como una dilución de las grandes líneas de magos. Es verdad que algunos nacidos de muggle y mestizos tenía magia poderosa, incluso podía nombrar a unos cuantos, pero no siempre era así. También estaba el hecho de que estaban naciendo muchos más squib que en los tiempos de sus ancestros, y eran cada vez más cada año.

Draco había pensado en esto muchas veces, sobre como la magia no era creada espontáneamente, sino que había magia que podía morir. Y según el rubio todos parecían haber olvidado como funcionaba la magia antigua.

Por cada nacido de muggle, habían diez "raritos" cuyos padres no creyeron en ello o bien, nunca recibieron su carta de Hogwarts. Y ellos nunca sabrán porque les suceden cosas extrañas, por que cada vez que se enojan mucho las ventanas se agrietan o las luces parpadean. Y también estaban aquellos que tenían un nivel de magia tan bajo que ni siquiera eran detectados por el ministerio.

El Slytherin inclusive había investigado la genealogía de las líneas más antiguas de magos y había concluido de que no existía el muggle pura sangre. Las líneas de sangre se habían mezclado tan a fondo que casi cualquier persona en la Gran Bretaña debía tener alguna clase de rastro mágico.

Tener poderes mágicos había sido rebajado a algo de mera suerte. Algunos recibían suficientes poderes como para ir a las escuelas de magia, algunos nacían como squib, con tan poca energía mágica que el niño podría ser considerado un muggle.

Hermione Granger era el ejemplo perfecto. En su caso, se imaginaba que sus ancestros debían provenir de la línea de algún squib con una cantidad decente de poder. Le hubiera gustado ver su genealogía porque estaba seguro de que había tenido una abuela que había sido enviada a una "escuela especial" y que había desaparecido o quizás un abuelo que no tenía un historial antes de los 19 años. De cualquier manera, estaba seguro, de que lo encontraría si lo buscaba.

De alguna manera, los genes de sus padres habían logrado generar una bruja funcional, pero Draco también sabía de que sus poderes eran mucho más débiles que los mestizos y los sangre pura. Sus habilidades de vuelo, por ejemplo. Era probablemente una de las peores brujas montando una escoba que jamás había visto, y raramente la veías en el aire. Podía estudiar el doble que un compañero de sangre pura y podía ser mejor estudiante que ellos, Granger ya había probado aquello, pero nunca tendría tanto poder como otros estudiantes. Nunca sería capaz de hacer todas las cosas que sus amigos podían. Eso era un hecho, y podía decirlo con solo mirarla a ella y a los otros de su curso.

Draco podía ver el eventual fin de la magia. Quizás no pasaría en un buen tiempo, pero en algunos años la magia estaría tan esparcida entre la gente que todos serían nada más que unos muggles squibs. Se estremeció ante el pensamiento.

Debido a todos estos pensamientos, cuando había llegado a casa para el verano había investigado y leído algunas cosas por su cuenta, esperando descubrir que debía hacerse. Si había alguna manera de lidiar con esto o si, de hecho, Voldemort tenía la razón después de todo.

Y finalmente se había dado cuenta, después de una ardua búsqueda y manteniendo una mente abierta que el señor oscuro no era mejor que uno de aquello infames líderes muggles. Cuando leyó sobre Hitler, sobre sus puntos de vista y especialmente sobre lo que le había hecho a los judíos, se había asombrado de lo similar que ese hombre era con el señor oscuro. Llegó a la conclusión de que no quería vivir en el mundo de Voldemort, si es que lograba ganar la batalla entre la luz y la oscuridad.

Para la mitad del verano ya había decidido que no iba a seguir a una persona a la cual veía como un completo, impredecible y sádico lunático. El malvado mago se volvía contra sus aliados tan fácilmente como atacaba a sus enemigos, el Slytherin lo sabía, había oído los gritos provenientes de la sala de reuniones en su casa cuando Voldemort estaba descontento con los de su círculo.

Los ojos de Draco finalmente habían sido abiertos y se había dado cuenta que al Señor Tenebroso no le importaba a quién mataba, y lo que más le asombraba era como otros lo adoraban como si fuera un dios. La idea le ponía realmente enfermo.

El único problema era que no le había dicho a su padre su decisión. Había preferido dar excusa tras excusa para posponer reuniones con el amo de su padre. Y había recibido unas cuantas palizas durante el verano por ello. Su brazo derecho aun tenía el yeso y el cabestrillo por la fractura de hace dos semanas, su padre no había permitido que fuera curado con magia, ni ningún tipo de remedio.

Había pasado cuando el joven había insinuado sus dudas sobre aliarse con tal mago. Lucius ni siquiera había considerado que el Señor Tenebroso podría estar equivocado y había doblado el brazo de Draco tras su espalda hasta que crujió, diciendo que Draco debería pensar más claramente lo que era mejor para el mundo de los magos y en su posición en esta familia. La amenaza había sido inconfundible: sométete o sufre.

Su madre había ido a su rescate, como hacia cada vez que las cosas se salían de control, diciéndole a su padre que aún era muy joven, sin experiencia y que se debía quedar en la escuela para que pudiera darles cualquier tipo de información acerca de Harry Potter. Su padre se había calmado y había permitido que Draco volviera, para su alivio.

Pero sabía que esto era solo un aplazamiento y ahora tenía que pensar sobre como librarse de unirse al lado oscuro en el conflicto venidero y seguir con vida.

Las meditaciones de Draco fueron cortadas cuando escuchó como la manilla de la puerta era sacudida. Se sentó y esperó que quién quiera que fuese pasara de largo. Fuertes golpes en la puerta se escucharon, junto con una voz que conocía muy bien.

"Estás ahí, Draco?" Pregunto Pansy, golpeando la puerta con más fuerza. Este era su usual compartimiento y no podía entender porque Draco había cerrado con llave. La chica saco su varita del bolsillo de su capa escolar y murmuró un hechizo, abriendo la puerta y entrando.

"Si hubiera querido compañía te hubiera respondido" dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras con desdén, dándole una de sus famosas miradas.

La chica ignoro su enfado. "¿Estamos un poquito gruñones hoy, no?" Pansy preguntó sarcásticamente mientras colocaba su bolso en el compartimiento para las maletas y se sentaba al lado del rubio. "¿Qué le paso a tu brazo?"

"Me caí" Respondió cortante, volteando su cabeza para mirar a través de la ventana una vez mas.

Pansy miró a su prometido curiosamente. Se veía delgado y más pálido desde la última vez que le vio. ¿Y que pasaba con ese cabestrillo? Seguramente su familia le había dado el tratamiento adecuado para curar lo que sea que le haya pasado. "¿Qué es esa cosa blanca?" preguntó tocando el yeso dentro del cabestrillo.

"Nada. Déjalo" Draco se levanto, alejándose de la chica. ¡Dioses! Qué molesta podía llegar a ser.

Pansy se irritó, pero luego sonrió cuando la puerta se abrió y Blaise entró seguido por el resto de sus amigos de la casa de Slytherin. Se acomodaron y pronto el pequeño compartimiento estaba lleno con risas y conversaciones sobre todas las cosas que habían hecho y visto en las vacaciones de verano. Todos menos uno estaban sumergidos en la conversación. Draco los ignoró y continúo mirando el vacío por la ventana hasta que el tren finalmente se puso en marcha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wandless**

por: Lyiint

Traducido po: Sihaya

Capitulo 2

"¿Qué mierda es lo que tiene Malfoy en su brazo?" Ron les preguntó a sus dos amigos mientras se sentaban y los de primer año eran sorteados a las cuatro casas de Hogwarts.

"Es un yeso" respondió Hermione "Es lo que los doctores muggles te ponen cuando te rompes un hueso. Para mantenerlo quieto y pueda sanar" Le dio una mirada curiosa a la mesa de Slytherin también.

Draco estaba sentado en su sitio de siempre con Crabbe y Goyle, uno a cada lado, pero el rubio se veía como si apenas y estuviera despierto.

"¿Crees que esté enfermo?" Preguntó Harry. Era la segunda vez en el día que veía a Malfoy y estaba sorprendido por el cabestrillo. Y había estado aún más sorprendido cuando el rubio no había hecho nada más que darle un brusco movimiento de cabeza antes de encaminarse a las mazmorras y con un elfo domestico siguiéndolo con su equipaje. "Me pregunto por qué no se habrá arreglado el brazo mágicamente"

"Probablemente esta buscando simpatía y atención, como siempre" dijo Ron con irritación. El pelirrojo aplaudió con el resto de la mesa mientras uno de los pequeños de primer año era sorteado a Gryffindor.

Harry y Hermione se les unieron y pronto se olvidaron del rubio sentado al otro lado del comedor.

XXX

El brazo de Draco lo estaba matando. El estúpido de Goyle se había tropezado con él mientras se dirigían al gran comedor y el latido sordo al que se había acostumbrado se intensificó a un agudo y quemante dolor que recién comenzaba a menguar. Para empeorar las cosas, también comenzaba a picarle y no encontraba nada para meterse debajo del yeso y rascarse. Estaba deseando desesperadamente que esto terminara pronto, dándose cuenta que ni siquiera tenia apetito y todo lo que realmente quería era meterse en su cama y dormir.

Se sentía avergonzado también. ¿Como les dices a tus compañeros que tu padre te rompió el brazo en un arranque de enojo y que no podía usar magia para arreglarlo? Si tenía que contestar una pregunta más sobre ello iba a gritar. Su padre, en su amable necesidad de educar y castigar a Draco, le colocó un hechizo al yeso para que ante cualquier intento de magia curativa para sanar el hueso o aliviar el dolor, hiciera que el brazo se rompiera otra vez.

Draco miró alrededor de la sala mientras el sorteo continuaba, tratando de no pensar en el agudo dolor o en la picazón. Sus ojos vagaron por las distintas mesas, viendo las caras familiares y notando algunas que faltaban, sin duda se habían unido al señor oscuro o habían sido retirados de la escuela por padres que pensaban que no estarían a salvo allí.

Solamente notó un asiento vació en Hufflepuff y como pensó que nadie de esa casa se uniría con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado eso solamente dejaba el retiro de los padres. La mesa de los Slytherin tenia la mayoría de los desaparecidos, seguidos muy de cerca de los Ravenclaws. Draco sabía que muchos más se irían antes de que el año acabara.

Muchos de los profesores eran los mismos excepto por la adición de un hombre mayor que enseñaría Defensa contra las Artes oscuras. No podía recordar el nombre del hombre, ya que no había estado prestando mucha atención al mismo discurso de siempre que Dumbledore daba al comienzo de cada año.

Su tour por la sala finalmente termino en la mesa de Gryffindor. Notó que ningún asiento estaba vació en la larga mesa y que, de hecho, muchos de los primerizos estaban siendo sorteados para esa casa, y los estudiantes mayores hacían lugar para sus nuevos compañeros.

"_Quién lo hubiera_ _imaginado"_´ Draco resopló mentalmente "_Todos quieren ser un héroe" _Se permitió mirar a cierto ojiverde de cabello azabache, mientras los vítores continuaban cuando otro chico de once años con una enorme sonrisa era aceptado el la mesa.

De repente, los ojos verdes se posaron en él y su primer impulso fue desviar la mirada. "_Que se joda, que le importa si estoy mirando, yo no voy a desviar la mirada primero" _Ese antiguo espíritu de competitividad volvió con fuerza y Draco le mantuvo la mirada, solamente que esta vez, sin esa mirada desdeñosa que hubiera estado ahí normalmente.

Harry sintió una puntada en la parte de atrás de su cuello y levantó los ojos para encontrar a los grises mirándole. "_¿Cuál es su problema?" _Se preguntó el Gryffindor con irritación, notando como Draco continuaba mirándolo fijamente con una inexpresiva mirada en su rostro.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero su rubio rival no reaccionó. Finalmente, sintiéndose extraño, el moreno bajo la mirada y volvió su atención a sus dos amigos; estaban enfrascados en una conversación sobre el nuevo profesor de DCAO, el profesor Archibald Cox. Nadie parecía saber mucho acerca del nuevo profesor, aparte de el hecho de que era de Escocia. Harry esperaba que al menos supiera más que Gilderoy.

Finalmente el sorteo terminó y la comida inició. Hambriento, Harry comenzó a comer con entusiasmo, mientras reía y bromeaba con sus dos mejores amigos, sin notar que todavía era observado por cierto Slytherin.

XXX

Draco se tiró a la cama sintiéndose totalmente agotado. Había dejado el salón antes que los otros, consiguiendo solamente comer un poco de la comida de su plato antes de que se sintiera cansado y consumido. Ver a Harry con sus amigos, ver a todos los de las distintas mesas darle sonrisas felices al chico-que-vivió mientras que el susodicho saludaba y sonreía animadamente le había desanimado de tal manera, al saber que nadie estaría así de contento de verlo a él.

Ahora que estaba solo en su habitación compartida y con sus cortinas abajo, todo lo que sentía era soledad. "_Bueno, no puedo cambiar nada ahora, no hay que llorar sobre la leche derramada" _Draco se dijo a si mismo tristemente "_Solamente tengo unos meses para descubrir cómo demonios voy a escaparme, así que es tiempo de detener todo esta auto compasión"_

El dinero no sería un problema. Tenía planeado tomar la mesada que siempre recibía y ahorrarla. Tendría que viajar ligero, así que no habría sentido en comprar cosas que luego tendría que andar cargando. Ahora tenía que decidir como iba a salir de Hogwarts sin levantar sospechas y adonde iría donde su padre no pudiera encontrarlo. Continuó pensando en alguien que pudiera ayudarlo, pero nadie venia a su mente.

Algunos nombres revolotearon por su cabeza mientras estaba recostado en su cama con su brazo roto sobre su estomago y el otro bajo su cabeza. Severus fue el primero, pero no estaba seguro si podía confiar en el profesor de pociones. Draco había visto la marca oscura en su antebrazo cuando había ido a la mansión Malfoy para las numerosas reuniones con su padre y los otros mortífagos. Había oído rumores sobre que Severus podía ser espía para Dumbledore, pero decidió que confiar su vida en alguien que podía estar o no estar en el lado de la luz no era la cosa más inteligente que hacer.

También se había planteado ponerse bajo la protección del viejo, pero siempre había tenido las sospechas de que Dumbledore se guardaba información y era más fisgón de lo que dejaba ver. También estaba el hecho de que Harry debía estar bajo su protección, pero el enigmático mago no parecía estar haciendo un gran trabajo con el chico que todos consideraban la mejor opción para derrotar a Voldemort. Y también temía que como el director favorecía a Harry Potter, a su enemigo, Draco Malfoy, se le negaría cualquier tipo de ayuda sin importar nada.

Cualquiera de sus compañeros de casa estaba descartado. Muchos de sus padres eran mortífagos y sabía que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo traicionarían más rápido que un gato a un ratón si les ayudaba a ganar apoyo y mantenerlos fuera de problemas. La imagen de Harry rápidamente surgió en su cabeza y desechó esa idea rápidamente. Considerando la maliciosa mirada que había recibido en el gran salón durante el festín de inauguración estaba seguro de que ninguna ayuda le llegaría desde allá. "_Probablemente me hechice ahí mismo por tan siquiera preguntarle."_

Draco frunció el ceño cuando un doloroso vació invadió su pecho. Realmente tendría que hacer esto solo. El solo pensamiento lo asustaba enormemente. La idea de ir en contra de los deseos de su padre sin ningún apoyo era desalentadora, pero la otra alternativa era mucho más escalofriante. No quería tomar la marca oscura y convertirse en uno de los seguidores de Voldemort. No quería tener que matar a ninguno de sus compañeros y ciertamente no quería que ninguno de sus compañeros tratara de matarlo. El sentido de auto preservación de Draco era demasiado alto y no estaba avergonzado de admitirlo.

"_Bueno__, tengo que hacerlo solo, no hay problema. Ahora¿A dónde demonios voy a ir¿Dónde mi padre no podrá encontrarme?" _La mente de Draco nadó entre una idea y otra y pronto decidió que estaba demasiado cansado para trata de resolverlo en ese momento.

"_Tengo nueve meses hasta que termine el colegio. Tiempo de sobra para hacer un plan aprueba de tontos" _bostezó y cerró los ojos, cayendo en un sueño intermitente, demasiado cansado como para siquiera sacarse su túnica escolar.

* * *

Notas:

dato importante que se me había olvidado decir: el fic tiene 39 capitulos

gracias por los RR, me pusieron muy feliz

mas RR pliss--------- submit Review-- GO!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Wandless**

por : lyiint

Traducido por: Sihaya

Capitulo 3

"_¿Que demonios?"_ Draco se sentó en su cama, sujetando firmemente su varita y conjurando un Lumus, tratando de comprender lo que estaba viendo. Las sábanas y las frazadas tenían miles de nudos por toda la tela. Su almohada tenía unos cortes grandes y profundos en diagonal, como si un feroz animal hubiera hundido sus garras en ella y plumas cubrían toda su cama y piso.

Mirando alrededor con consternación y confusión notó los pequeños quiebres en los postes de madera y en la cabecera de su cama. Se revisó a si mismo y no encontró ninguna herida, pero arrugo la nariz ante el olor de su propio sudor. Se sentía un poco decepcionado de si mismo por haberse quedado dormido con su túnica puesta, algo que nunca antes había hecho antes, y ahora estaban arrugadas y húmedas.

Todavía estaba oscuro en los dormitorios de los Slytherin, como estaban en las mazmorras no había ventanas. Cuidadosamente abrió las cortinas de su cama y hechó un vistazo, sus ojos se adaptaron rápidamente a la delicada luz del musgo fosforescente que cubría las paredes de los dormitorios y apagó su encantamiento iluminador. Todos los demás estaban aún en la cama y durmiendo por lo que podía oír las profundas respiraciones y los pesados ronquidos. Nada más en la habitación estaba fuera de lugar y se preguntó una vez más qué demonios había pasado a su cama y cómo es que no se había despertado si es que alguien lo hizo como una broma. _"Me pregunto si alguien me habrá dado una droga para dormir."_

Draco conjuró un hechizo reparador y todo volvió a ser como debía. Luego salió de su cama y se dirigió al baño común, decidiendo que una ducha y un cambio de ropa era necesario. Amanecería pronto y sabía que no podría dormir más, así que mejor se preparaba para el día.

Para cuando volvió, sintiéndose mucho más refrescado, pero aún curioso por saber cómo su cama había llegado a tal estado, Goyle se removía en su propia cama, frente a la de Draco.

"Hey" gruñó el enorme chico mientras veía como el rubio salía del baño viéndose perfecto como siempre. Se sentó en la cama y tiro sus piernas para un lado, poniendo sus grandes pies en el suelo mientras se rascaba su desordenado cabello.

"Buenos días" Draco respondió neutralmente. Sabía que tendría que mantener las apariencias en su casa para que nadie sospechara que planeaba huir. Observó como su compañero de clases, usando nada más que un par de boxers, se levantó y comenzó a rascar sus bolas.

"Eso es asqueroso" Se quejó. "Encuentra un lugar más privado para hacer eso, y en el nombre de Merlín ponte una túnica"

Goyle se veía lo suficientemente reprendido y agarró su túnica, echándosela sobre sus hombros. "Perdón", murmuró al pasar cerca de Draco.

"Ehm… Goyle" Draco le llamó, deteniendo al enorme adolescente. "¿Sabes si alguien ensució mi cama anoche?"

"No ¿Por qué?" El chico cuestionó curiosamente.

"Por nada. No importa" Draco se volvió hacía su baúl y reunir los libros que aún no desempacaba.

Goyle se encogió de hombros y alcanzo el baño a sus espaldas mientras se rascaba el trasero al cerrar la puerta.

XXX

Afortunadamente en el desayuno no hubo, ningún incidente y Draco se permitió relajarse mientras escuchaba a sus amigos y compañeros de casa bromear. No se había dado cuenta de lo tenso que había estado hasta ese momento.

Parecía que no había novedades en el frente del Señor Oscuro y Draco se preguntaba si su padre le había hecho ver las cosas peor de lo que realmente estaban. Todos en el colegio parecían despreocupados según su punto de vista, sin diferencia al año anterior. Incluso los profesores sonreían y bromeaban. No podía sentir ningún tipo de tensión extra en la habitación.

Pero solamente para sentirse más seguro, Draco decidió esforzarse el doble con las clases de este año escolar. Quería aprender todo lo que pudiera serle útil en sus planes de escape y esconderse. Estaba especialmente interesado en aprender hechizos de ocultamiento y de defensa. Uno nunca puede estar seguro de cuando uno de esos puede ser útil.

"_Me pregunto si __podré revisar algunos hechizos de mutación también"_ Reflexionó. Si podía cambiar su aspecto tendría aun mayores posibilidades de evadir a cualquiera que pudiera intentar encontrarlo. También estaba esperando poder robar un translador de algún lado. Por el momento solamente eran entregados a miembros de la orden, así que necesitaría un plan para colarse en la oficina de Dumbledore. Estaba seguro de que habría por lo menos uno allí.

"Draco, estas escuchándome?" Pregunto Pansy molesta con el rubio por hacerla llamarlo una y otra vez.

"Que? No, lo siento. Estaba pensando en otra cosa" Respondió poniendo su atención en la chica.

Le dio una mirada contrariada "Te pregunte si estabas bien, apenas y haz tocado tu desayuno"

"Estoy bien" respondió levantando su cuchara y tomando una cucharada de cereal "Solamente me distraje por un momento"

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?" Pansy preguntó con preocupación. Draco estaba raro desde que habían llegado a la esuela. Nunca era tan callado y podía comenzar a ver los comienzos de las ojeras bajo sus ojos.

"No contigo" Draco le contesto con un aire desdeñoso.

"_Quizás este bien, después de todo"_ pensó la chica mientras le daba a su amorcito una mirada mortal. "Ciertamente no tienes que ser un tonto al respecto" Se quejo dejando al príncipe de los Slytherin ocupándose de sus propios asuntos, y volteándose para hablar con una de las chicas del frente.

Al terminar el desayuno, todos los estudiantes comenzaron a levantarse y dirigirse a sus respetivas clases. Pociones era la primera clase del día. Draco se demoró un poco más de tiempo en la mesa recogiendo sus libros, solamente tenía una mano para usar. Mientras se dirigía hacia las puertas pudo ver que un altercado entre Blaise y la comadreja estaba tomando lugar. Recién se había acercado al grupo de Slytherin y Gryffindor que rodeaban a los dos adolescentes que discutían cuando Blaise empujó a Ron justo hacia Draco causando que se golpeara contra la pared, su brazo enyesado tomando lo peor del golpe.

"Maldita Sea" Draco gritó mientras sus libros se escaparon de sus manos. Apretó los ojos para reprimir las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. " Zabini, madura de una vez, imbécil" maldijo fuertemente sujetando su adolorido brazo.

Ron, Hermione y Harry miraron a Draco asombrados. Realmente había maldicho a su compañero Slytherin en vez de echarle la culpa a Ron. De hecho Harry se había preparado para defender a Ron del rubio y detenerlo de atacar al pelirrojo, que era lo que pensaba que el rubio haría. En vez de eso, Draco dirigió su mirada tormentosa de gris furioso a un igualmente impresionado Blaise, y si las miradas hubieran matado, el moreno hubiera caído muerto allí mismo.

"Oh! En el nombre de Merlín" Pansy grito. Saco su varita, y antes de que Draco pudiera detenerla, conjuro un hechizo sanador de huesos sobre el brazo. Todos escucharon el fuerte chasquido que hizo eco entre ellos y el igualmente fuerte grito de dolor de Draco.

Draco cayo al suelo de rodillas, su visión nublándose, acunando su brazo protectivamente en su abdomen. Lanzó un grito apagado a través del dolor "Mierda, esto duele aun más que cuando se rompió por primera vez" el entendimiento le golpe como un puñetazo en el estomago. Su padre había agregado otra pequeña maldición solamente en caso de que tratara de usar magia para arreglar el hueso. Solamente ahora comprendió que cada vez que tratará de repararlo el dolor solamente aumentaría. Con esto en mente, había trato desesperadamente de no desmayarse, para que los otros no le llevaran hasta Madame Pomfrey y lo sanara otra vez.

"Oh mierda. Draco, lo siento tanto" Gritó pansy, con lagrimas comenzando a deslizarse por su rostro. La chica retorcía las manos tratando de entender que había hecho mal. Estaba segura que había conjurado el hechizo correctamente.

Blaise trataba de levantar a Draco del piso, su propia cara blanca como la cera "Vamos, te llevaré a la enfermería…" comenzó a decir.

"No" Draco dijo sofocadamente, rechazando la ayuda del chico y levantándose lentamente por su cuenta "Estoy bien, no es nada"

"que quieres decir con que no es nada" Harry hablo, sorprendiéndose a si mismo por la oleada de preocupación que sintió por el rubio "Eres imposible, Malfoy. No seas estupido, anda a ver a Madame Pomfrey"

"Muérete, Potter" Gruño en respuesta "¿Por qué no te pierdes junto con tus fans?" No había querido ser cruel, pero era demasiado tarde para eso, ahora.

"Bueno. Muérete tu también, Malfoy" Ron le grito "Vamos Harry, Hermione. Si quiere ser un masoquista ¿por qué debería importarnos?"

Pansy aun estaba disculpándose y Blaise persistía en convencerlo en que fuera a la enfermería con Crabbe y Goyle a cada lado mientras Harry, Hermione y Ron se alejaban. Harry miró sobre su hombro al rubio que se veía como si fuera a matar a alguien en cualquier momento.

"¡CALLENSE POR LA MIERDA!" Gritó, causando que todos a su alrededor dieran un paso atrás. Un fuerte gruñido, seguido por un tembloroso pop se escucharon cuando la pared del recibidor en el que estaban se agrieto, la fisura abriéndose un cuarto de pulgada de ancho mientras una delgada línea de arañas escapaban por las rocas por un buen trecho de distancia.

Lo único que se oyó en el silencio venidero fue la respiración entrecortada de Draco, mientras luchaba por mantenerse bajo control. Incluso los tres Gryffindors se habían detenido y le miraban como si le acabará de crecer una cabeza extra.

Draco estaba asombrado. No estaba seguro de que es lo que había pasado recién, solamente sabía que había estado tan enojado que había deseado poder romper algo. _"¿Yo hice eso?" _Se preguntó. Una imagen de su cama en la mañana pasó por su mente y se pregunto si habría hecho eso también. Todos le miraban y sintió su cara arder por la vergüenza. "Miren, simplemente vayámonos a clase" comenzó a decir rápidamente, agachándose para levantar sus libros.

Crabbe y Goyle los tomaron primero. "Los cargaremos por ti, Draco" se ofreció Crabbe, sus ojos traicionando el miedo que habían sentido cuando el rubio había perdido el control.

Otra vez Harry se sorprendió a si mismo y a los otros al volver donde estaban los Slytherin. "¿Estás seguro de que estas bien?" preguntó mientras se inclinaba y le pasaba uno de los libros a Goyle.

Draco estaba tan cansado y su brazo le dolía demasiado como para discutir. Todo lo que quería hacer era ir a los calabozos y terminar el resto del día. "Estoy bien, todos vamos a llegar tarde" respondió. Las mandíbulas de todos se abrieron al darse cuenta de lo calmado que estaba, considerando lo que recién había pasado.

Sin decir otra palabra, Draco comenzó a caminar a clases tratando de que su brazo no le doliera, paso por el lado de Ron y Hermione que le miraban extrañados. El resto les siguió pronto, los Slytherin corriendo para alcanzar a su líder mientras Ron, Hermione y Harry se quedaron atrás.

"¿Qué mierda creen que pasó?" Ron cuestionó en un susurro.

"Parece que Malfoy perdió el control de su magia" Hermione contestó, con voz baja también.

"¿A su edad?" Ron preguntó con algo de satisfacción en su voz. "Solamente los niños pequeños no son capases de controlar su propia magia. Talvez no es tan genial como piensa que es" Ron sonrió pensando en lo mucho que iba a molestar al rubio con esto.

"No lo sé…. Algo no está bien. No lo molestes con eso, Ron" dijo Harry, sabiendo exactamente lo que su mejor amigo estaba pensando.

"¿Qué? Debes estar loco. Esto es _perfecto._ Solamente voy a vengarme de todas las mierdas que nos esta diciendo siempre" respondió.

"Sé que se lo merece, pero simplemente déjalo estar por hoy día¿está bien?"

Ron puso cara de enojado, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho, pero al final accedió con quedarse callado. "Solamente hoy y si nos dice algo a cualquiera de nosotros no hay más trato"

Harry sonrió a su amigo "Ya, ya" le apaciguó

"Que alegría que nos acompañen hoy" Snape arrastro las palabras mientras los dos grupos entraba en su clase tres minutos tarde "Cinco puntos de Slytherin y diez de Gryffindor ya que estoy seguro de que fue el grupo del señor Potter el que hizo que todos llegaran tarde" gruño mientras los adolescentes tomaban asiento.

Harry y Ron fruncieron el ceño al profesor de pociones y Harry estaba por quejarse cuando Hermione les agarro del puño de la túnica y les empujó hacia sus asientos. Harry le dio una mirada a su rubio rival, seguramente iba a ver esa sonrisa condescendiente y triunfante en su cara, pero fue sorprendido una vez más para encontrar al chico sentado tranquilamente, abriendo los libros e ignorando por completo el incidente.

Snape comenzó a colocarlos en grupos y, por supuesto, dividió a los Gryffindors colocándolos junto con los Slytherin, diciendo que quizás así lograrían que sus pociones quedaran bien hechas si los colocaba con parejas que supieran lo que estaban haciendo. Harry fue colocado con Draco, quien era su par en el nivel de las clases.

"S_nape solamente hace esto para verme sufrir_" Harry pensó para sus adentros mientras suspiraba, sabiendo que no había salida de ésta.

Snape escribió los ingredientes en la pizarra, explicando que trabajarían en la poción de encogimiento. Si era elaborada correctamente, la persona que la bebiera se encogería hasta el tamaño de una figurita de acción por aproximadamente cinco minutos antes de regresar a su tamaño normal. Si era hecha incorrectamente el efecto sería que las cuerdas vocales de la persona se encogerían causando que sonora como si hubieran inhalado helio durante el resto del día.

"Cuando logren realizar la poción correctamente, si es que lo logran…" Agregó Snape, mirando especialmente a los Gryffindor de la sala "Les explicaré como aumentar el tiempo de encogimiento al ajustar las cantidades de los ingredientes. Ahora vallan a buscar sus materiales" Snape se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a escribir en un libro grande mientras los estudiantes se levantaban para ir al final del salón a buscar los artículos mágicos.

"Yo los traeré" Harry dijo mientras se levantaba, notando como draco aún parecía estar adolorido por su brazo. Se detuvo bruscamente por el suave "Gracias" que escuchó como respuesta de la última persona en el mundo que pensaba que le agradecería por algo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Draco irritado cuando vio la mirada de asombro en la cara de su rival.

"¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien, Malfoy?" Preguntó Harry, levantándole una ceja al rubio. Casi se cae de espaldas cuando Malfoy le sonrió sin casi nada de malicia.

"Estoy seguro" Contestó, sonriendo perversamente cuando Harry sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió hasta el final del salón en busca de los ingredientes.

La clase pasó tranquilamente, pero ambos chicos podían sentir el peso de muchas miradas fijas en ellos, incluyendo a Snape, esperando por la inevitable confrontación que nunca llegó. De hecho, los dos trabajaron bastante bien juntos y su poción resultó perfecta. Harry inclusive, estaba asombrado. Ni siquiera una sola vez Malfoy había dicho algo desagradable o malicioso y, de hecho, parecía más concentrado en la realización de la poción correctamente que en tratar de sacarlo de quicio.

"¿Entonces quién va a probarla?" Harry preguntó, sospechando de la tregua que había aparecido entre ellos sin razón alguna.

"En el nombre de Merlín" Draco soltó el aire y comenzó a sacar una pequeña porción de la poción lila en una probeta para beberla. Posó sobre ella sus labios y dudó. ¿Qué pasaba si su brazo reaccionaba a la poción? El dolor recién estaba menguando a un dolor zumbante que podía soportar.

Harry le dio una mirada examinadora a su compañero de pociones por primera vez desde que les habían asignado. Podía verse a simple vista que el rubio aun tenía un aspecto pálido. Una delgada capa de sudor se le había acumulado en la frente y hacía que su ligeramente húmedo cabello se le pegara al rostro. _"Está adolorido y está tratando de ocultarlo" _se dio cuenta, reconociendo las señales, ya que él había hecho lo mismo varias veces.

"Dámela" dijo mientras tomaba el frasco de Draco antes que pudiera quejarse, y bebiéndola toda de un sorbo.

"Harry" Susurró Hermione con temor desde atrás de él, preocupada de que la razón por la que Malfoy no había querido beberla era por que la había alterado de alguna forma.

Harry se sintió extraño mientras comenzaba a volverse cada vez más pequeño y pequeño. Pronto no tenía más de diez pulgadas de alto y estaba de pie en el taburete en el que había estado sentado antes, hace tan solo unos momentos atrás.

"Bien hecho, Sr. Malfoy" declaro Snape, sin molestarse en elogiar a Harry. El profesor se movió a otro grupo y vio la reacción de su poción.

"_B__ueno, por lo menos Snape no me dijo nada malo" _pensó irónicamente el niño que vivió

Draco se agachó junto al taburete "¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó, fascinado por la pequeña versión de su rival.

"Bien" Harry contesto en una chirriante y alta voz "Es bastante genial, de hecho" Harry le sonrió al rubio quien le respondió con una sonrisa de lado

Draco decidió que definitivamente tendría que practicar la realización de esta poción. Probablemente le resultaría de gran ayuda para después. En un impulso estiro su mano y se sorprendió cuando Harry salto en ella y se sentó en su palma, agarrándose de su pulgar para evitar caerse mientras Draco se levantaba.

Algunos de los otros estudiantes se acercaron para ver al empequeñecido Harry hablando excitadamente. Draco simplemente trato de mantener lejos a su brazo herido y a Harry del alcance de los agolpamientos.

"Estoy seguro de que el Sr. Potter es de lo más interesante en este tamaño más adecuado, pero pónganse a trabajar en sus propios trabajos" dijo el profesor Snape con su acento arrastrado, sonriendo cuando vio el ceño arrugado que adornaba la minúscula cara del moreno. "Sr. Malfoy le recomendaría bajar al Sr. Potter. Los cinco minutos están por terminar."

Draco deposito a Harry gentilmente en el asiento y observo, asombrado como el chico comenzaba a crecer a su tamaño original.

"Eso fue genial, tienes que intentarlo" Harry le dijo a Draco.

Draco fingió falsa decepción. "Estaba esperando que tu voz se quedara chillona" se quejó con una sonrisa.

Harry se rió, causando que los demás en la clase se les quedaran mirando otra vez. Ron, especialmente, estaba alucinado de que su mejor amigo y Malfoy parecían estarse llevando tan bien.

Todos se sentaron en sus asientos después de que toda la clase tuviera su oportunidad de probar sus pociones. Muchos tenían voces altas y chillonas mientras que solo unos pocos habían logrado el resultado deseado. Snape finalmente finalizó la clase sobre cómo hacer que la poción durara mucho más y después los envió a su siguiente clase después de decirles que quería un informe de diez pulgadas de los potenciales usos de la poción, junto con los pro y contra. "Para mañana" declaró firmemente ante los quejidos de toda la clase.

"Sabes, realmente deberías ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey… por tu brazo" Harry dijo suavemente mientras la clase se levantaba para retirarse

"No serviría de nada" Draco contestó. Harry casi podía sentir al chico cerrándose internamente.

"¿Por qué?" Harry preguntó, genuinamente curioso. Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que los dos comenzaron a caminar juntos fuera del salón, dejando a sus amigos atrás con la mirada clavada en ambos.

"No quiero hablar de ello" Draco respondió a la defensiva. Harry le paso los libros que había estado sujetando para Draco. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que los había levantado para su anterior enemigo. De alguna manera, durante el corto tiempo que habían pasado juntos en pociones ese día, algo había cambiado y Harry ya no veía a Malfoy como alguien completamente maligno.

"_Pero aun es un imbécil_" Sonrió para sus adentros.

"Harry¿Qué estas haciendo?" Ron le preguntó contendientemente, dándole su mirada más cortante al rubio que tenía el descaro de estar conversándole a su mejor amigo "Vamos a llegar tarde a Encantamientos" El pelirrojo prácticamente arrastró a Harry de allí.

Draco esperó por su grupo y siguió a los Gryffindors a su siguiente clase, Blaise dándole a su rubio líder una mirada calculadora desde sus espaldas.

Notas:

Disculpen la demora!

Sé que me retrase como dos semanas, pero es que me di vacaciones :D

Pero ahora vuelvo con le espíritu renovado y las pilas bien puestas.

Y ni si imaginan la cantidad de mails acumulados que tengo en el correo … 162!!! Madre mia! Así que ahora me largo a responder rr y des-intoxicar mi correo de tanto mail

Jeje

Besines

Sihaya

Dejen RR, plis:D


	4. Chapter 4

**Wandless**

Por: Lyiint

Traducido por: Sihaya

Capitulo 4

Draco pensó que el resto del día estaba yendo bien hasta que se encontró a si mismo en la clase de Transformaciones con McGonagall. Ese día quería que el grupo aprendiera un simple hechizo transformador que los convertiría en ratones para luego volver a la normalidad. Al advertir el brazo de Draco, la cabeza de la casa de Gryffindor quiso curarlo para que Blaise pudiera realizar el hechizo en él y que no se convirtiera en un ratón con una pierna rota.

"No" dijo Draco, sujetando su brazo lejos de su alcance provocando que la profesora McGonagall le mirara irritada.

"Sr. Malfoy, se va a curar ese brazo y no use ese tono irrespetuoso" dijo la bruja con firmeza.

Y para asombro de toda la clase Draco apuntó su varita hacia la profesora, sus ojos brillando como relámpagos en un cielo tormentoso. "Es mi brazo y si no quiero que sea sanado, no lo será"

Por dentro, el rubio estaba temblando. No podía creer que estaba amenazando a un profesor, pero por nada del mundo iba pasar por más dolor ese día. Su brazo recién había comenzado a sentirse mejor desde el fracaso de esa mañana. _"Mi maldito padre, lo odio. Simplemente debería decirles lo que esta pasando." _Dejó el pensamiento de lado y se lleno de frustración, vergüenza y aborrecimiento por si mismo retorciéndose internamente por el tonto deseo de proteger a su padre.

Un silencio expectante cayó sobre la clase mientras todos miraban atentamente para ver que sucedería a continuación. Algunos estudiantes, incluso algunos Slytherin, se alejaron de los dos seres mágicos que se miraban en una silenciosa batalla de miradas.

"Sr. Malfoy, baje su varita. _Ahora_" McGonagall ordenó en un tono silencioso y mortal que predecía que algo serio estaba por pasar si Draco no obedecía.

Draco dio un trago y alejo su mirada de los intensos ojos de su profesora. La mano que sostenía su varita cayó a un lado también. "o quiero que lo sane" dijo de manera desafiante, pero en un tono mucho más bajo y apagado. Un Gruñido retumbo por el salón de clases y las pinturas en la pared temblaron ligeramente.

McGonagall levantó una ceja hacia el rubio frente a ella, estaba ligeramente inclinado y con el flequillo tapando sus ojos. Podía sentir la magia saliendo de él junto con la rabia que estaba causando su perdida de control. Esto era algo que podía ser esperado de un niño de tres o cuatro años, ya que sus emociones eran fuertes y tendían a anteponerse en sus arranques mágicos. Pero de un adolescente de dieciséis años que había tenido hasta ahora perfecto control de sus habilidades, era insólito.

"Sr. Malfoy, contrólese" demandó firmemente dando un paso hacia él.

La cara de Draco se encendió por la vergüenza mientras trataba de detener el temblor de la sala sin éxito. Desde que podía recordar se le había educado, con bastante dureza algunas veces, para mantenerse en control de si mismo. Pero ahora, esas emociones que habían sido reprimidas por años, sin tener ninguna forma de ser liberadas, comenzaban rebelarse en su interior, escapándose de él en forma mágica. Podía oír a los otros murmurando e incluso algunas risitas y el temblor se volvió más fuerte. Algunas cosas de los estantes cayeron al suelo, los más frágiles rompiéndose.

Sin detenerse a pensar que Malfoy podía volcar su furia hacia él, Harry se interpuso entre el rubio y la cabeza de su casa "Malfoy, detente" dijo tomándolo por los hombros y tratando de mirarlo a los ojos. "Draco" le llamo otra vez, dándole al chico una sacudida cuando no obtuvo más respuesta que las mesas arañando el suelo.

Draco levantó la mirada para mirar en los brillantes ojos verdes y se vio inmerso en una extraña sensación de bienestar. Inmediatamente los temblores y gruñidos se detuvieron mientras los dos chicos continuaban mirándose.

Harry podía ver los ojos de su rival brillar con lagrimas sin contener, los normalmente brillantes ojos de tonos color plata, eran ahora de un opaco gris lleno de ansiedad y vergüenza, y todo lo que quería hacer en ese momento era reconfortar y ayudar al chico que en el pasado no le había dado nada más que dolor. Todo lo demás parecía disminuir en importancia a la vista del evidente dolor y miseria que podía ver resplandeciendo en su confundida mirada gris. Era una visión que le era reflejada frecuentemente cuando Harry se miraba en le espejo.

"Me llamaste por mi nombre de pila" Draco contesto, el malestar dando paso a la sorpresa.

"Supongo que lo hice" Harry afirmó, sorprendido de si mismo. Ambos chicos se sonrojaron cuando McGonagall se aclaró la garganta. Harry finalmente retiró las manos de los hombros de Draco.

"Cincuenta puntos de Slytherin por este arrebate y, me acompañara inmediatamente a la oficina del director, Sr. Malfoy" McGonagall declaró enojada "Pueden retirarse"

En cuanto la profesora y Draco se retiraron, el resto de la clase se convirtió en una ráfaga de cotilleos y especulaciones sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Los Slytherin se retiraron rápidamente al Gran comedor, hablando entre ellos y ignorando cualquier comentario de los de otras casas.

"Harry¿En qué estabas pensando?" Hermione preguntó corriendo hacia él con Ron siguiendo de cerca "Podría haberte echado alguna maldición. Esta más que claro de que esta perdiendo el control"

"Talvez se este volviendo loco" Ron comentó "Quizás lo mandaran lejos. Quizás le quiten la varita" dijo el pelirrojo esperanzado.

"Ron" Harry le reprendió con el ceño ligeramente fruncido "No lo sé, simplemente tuve este impulso de ayudarlo" Harry contestó a la pregunta de Hermione "Algo está pasándole. Está distinto este año."

"Vamos!, Malfoy diferente? Para mí se ve como el viejo hurón de siempre" Ron arrastró las palabras con exasperación "No me digas que te estas ablandando con él."

"Eres demasiado bueno" Hermione agregó "El no merece ninguna ayuda, sabes que se va a convertir en un mortífago de todas formas y probablemente terminemos peleando contra él."

"Talvez" Accedió en voz baja "Pero no nos ha hecho nada a ninguno de nosotros desde que llegamos"

"Solamente han pasado un par de días, dale tiempo" Ron contestó enrabietado mientras los tres amigos comenzaron a alejarse al gran comedor para el almuerzo.

XXX

Draco esperó nerviosamente afuera de la gárgola que llevaba a la oficina de Dumbledore, y entró en cuando la profesora McGonagall se marchó. Subió las escaleras serpenteantes y se detuvo nerviosamente frente a la oficina del director esperando que le permitieran el paso.

"Sr. Malfoy, por favor pase y siéntese" Dijo Dumbledore apuntando a una pequeña silla. "¿Dulce de limón?" preguntó con simpatía, extendiendo un elegante recipiente de vidrio grabado lleno de dulces en dirección al muchacho.

Draco negó con la cabeza y se sentó esperando para ver que era lo que le pasaría ahora. Amenazar a una profesora era grave y se preguntó si todos sus planes iban a irse por la borda. Si Dumbledore lo expulsaba, su padre sería contactado inmediatamente. El rubio dio un trago y trato de esconder su miedo.

El anciano mago se sentó silenciosamente en su silla tras del escritorio, mirando al único Malfoy que conocía podía tener algún futuro con el lado de la luz. Pero¿Cómo iba a lograr que este inteligente, pero cerrado joven viera que había otras opciones?

Albus continúo su escrutinio del joven rubio permitiendo que sus sentidos mágicos vagaran sobre él. No se sorprendió por los altos niveles de oclumancia que podía sentir en él, el joven tenía un talento natural para cerrar sus emociones y ocultarlas de otros. El problema era que el chico era tan bueno en ello que también había suprimido las cosas buenas de él mismo; la compasión y la lastima que el director sabia que habían dentro de él. El anciano se preguntó si todo esto era por influencia del padre.

"¿Puedes decirme que fue lo que pasó en la clase de la profesora McGonagall?" Le preguntó amablemente. Quería saber la versión del joven antes de tomar una decisión sobre que hacer.

Draco se removió en su silla incómodamente "No lo sé" contesto finalmente, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para verse distante.

Otra vez Dumbledore se recargó en la silla y le observó atentamente por algunos momentos, mirando dentro de sus ojos _"Hay tristeza en el fondo de esa irritada mirada. Una tristeza que está tratando de encerrar en lo más profundo de su corazón para que nadie lo sepa. Sus intentos de no depender de otros, de no hacer verdaderas conexiones con sus compañeros, son señales de alguien que está profundamente lastimado"_ Albus meditó para si mismo.

"Déjame ver tu brazo" Ordenó, pero no sin amabilidad. "No trataré de sanarlo" Agregó viendo el nerviosismo en aquellos ojos grises.

Con reticencia Draco estiró el brazo que estaba recubierto por el blanco yeso cuando Dumbledore rodeo la mesa para verlo más de cerca, tratando de no encogerse cuando el director agito la varita sobre el.

Albus hizo un diagnostico simple con un encantamiento sobre el brazo y pudo ver que había sido roto, como había sospechado. Lo que si le sorprendió era que había sido roto dos veces en el mismo lugar. Se veía como si el hueso había comenzado a sanar solo para ser fracturado una segunda vez recientemente. Otra sorpresa para el anciano fueron las barreras y maldiciones que estaban puestas en el brazo. "Draco¿Quién hizo esto?" preguntó con consternación.

"Me caí" Respondió bajando su mirada al suelo.

"¿Y los hechizos que impiden la intervención mágica¿Quién hizo esos?" Dumbledore le presionó.

"Estaba experimentando con algunos hechizos de sanación y los hice incorrectamente, es mi culpa" Draco apretó sus dientes ante la mentira que había abandonado tan fácilmente sus labios.

"El hueso tendrá que sanar naturalmente" afirmó Dumbledore. Movió su varita terminando con el hechizo y volvió hasta su escritorio, caminando de regreso lentamente para darse tiempo en reflexionar lo que Draco acababa de decir. No había creído ni una palabra de lo que el chico le había dicho. Por supuesto que no era un medimago, pero incluso él sabía que una fractura en espiral como aquella, era causada por alguien que torcía el brazo tan agresivamente que terminaba por romperse.

"_Esta tratando de proteger a alguien. No hay forma de que un hechizo sanador mal realizado pueda causar este tipo de injerencias" _Dumbledore se volteó y se sentó. "Entiendo que no quisieras que nadie tratara de sanarlo mágicamente" Comenzó el Director "Pero, ciertamente no puedes amenazar a un profesor tampoco."

"Entiendo, Señor" contestó mirando la cara del Dumbledore "No volverá a pasar"

"Si… bueno… tendrá detención con la profesora McGonagall por las siguientes dos semanas haciendo cualquier cosa que ella requiera de usted. Informaré a sus otros profesores para que no traten de intervenir con la curación natural de su brazo, y le ordeno que trabaje con el profesor Snape para controlar sus arranques mágicos. No veo ninguna razón para molestar a su padre por esto" Terminó, no sin antes notar el inmediato alivio en la cara de Draco.

Draco se levantó e hizo una cortés reverencia. "Si, Señor, gracias. Es más de lo que merezco" Se volteó para irse, pero Dumbledore le detuvo.

"Sr. Malfoy. Si necesita hablar con alguien, mi puerta está siempre abierta para usted. Puedo ayudarlo si lo necesita."

"Gracias, Señor, pero no necesito ningún tipo de ayuda."

"_Nadie puede ayudarme de todas maneras_" Draco terminó en su mente. Marchándose de la oficina y dejando a un Albus mirando con tristeza en su dirección.

* * *

chiquillos:

sorry por la demora. la vdd es q tenia el chap listo hace rato, pero me insole... otra vez. asi q he estado con fiebre y weas. ademas q mi vida como una vaga termino y ya entre a las clases... y la u a la q voy entra como 3 semanas antes q todo el resto del pais. fucking cabrones!!! . ... pero weno... la vida sigue y esto tb.miren q aun no se acaba.

el siguiente actulizacion digo altiro q estara un poco tarde por q tengo un rollo como traducir algo y estoy esperando a mi diccionario con patas q llegue de vacaciones pa consultarle

besitos y wenas vibras pa todos

sihaya


	5. chapter 5

**Wandless**

Por: Lyiint

Traducido por: Sihaya

Capitulo 5

Harry se escondió detrás de las gradas en el campo de Quidditch con la mirada puesta en el rubio adolescente que estaba de pie en el área de lanzamiento. Draco miraba hacia el cielo con semblante nostálgico mientras sus compañeros de equipo practicaban sobre él, en las nubes.

Harry había estado furtivamente observando a su ¿rival?, ¿antiguo rival? Ni siquiera sabía como llamarlo ahora. Había estado siguiendo al rubio por las últimas dos semanas desde el incidente en la clase de Transformaciones. Había escuchado por ahí que el brazo de Malfoy tenía una extraña maldición que no le permitiría que sanara mágicamente, sin embargo nadie parecía saber quien lo había hechizado o porqué.

Ron había pensado que el hurón, como aún le llamaba, merecía eso y mucho más, pero Harry no podía evitar sentir nada más que curiosidad al respecto y quizás un poco comprensión al respecto. Sin mencionar que Malfoy no había hechizado ni maldecido a nadie, ni siquiera había sido malicioso o desagradable.

Incluso cuando Ron se había burlado de él llamándolo "bebito Draquito", ni cuando le sugirió que necesitaba un entrenamiento de varita por su falta de control el otro día, el rubio no le había respondido. En vez de eso había caminado calmadamente por el grupo que reía en el cual estaba Ron, con la cabeza alta, ignorando a todos. Esto era tan fuera de lo común en el carácter del Slytherin, que Harry estaba completamente intrigado por todo. Definitivamente algo estaba pasando y planeaba averiguar que era.

Para ser franco, Harry extrañaba ligeramente la guerra de palabras que habían realizado desde su primer año. Ahora Malfoy simplemente ignoraba a todo el mundo, incluso a algunos de su propia casa y podía ser visto frecuentemente al final de la mesa de Slytherin solo, con su nariz enterrada en un libro, en vez de en su usual lugar en el centro del grupo tratando de atraer la atención hacia él. Estaba comenzando a recordarle a Hermione de cierta extraña manera.

Blaise parecía haber ocupado el lugar como cabeza de la pandilla Slytherin y ahora era él quien trataba de cruza insultos con los Gryffindors, aunque sus comentarios no eran ni la mitad de agudos que los de Draco.

Mientras Harry continuaba observando al rubio que miraba reflexivamente al cielo, un extraño sentimiento comenzó a apoderarse de él. Malfoy parecía tan desolado y solitario, no como era usualmente. El chico que vivió dio un paso adelante y camino para detenerse al lado del Slytherin.

Sus amigos probablemente pensarían que estaba loco, incluso él lo pensaba algunas veces. ¿Por qué querría iniciar una conversación con Malfoy? No era nada más que un malcriado con complejo de superioridad, ¿entonces por qué sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de él? ¿Y por qué le molestaba que Draco le ignorara ahora? Debería estar saltando de alegría porque el Slytherin había decidido dejarlo en paz, pero en vez de eso se sentía… un poco perdido, como si no supiera que hacer ahora que no tenía esa fuga emocional que Draco siempre le había previsto.

Hermione le había dicho repetidamente que creía que se estaba volviendo un obsesivo en cuanto a su necesidad por saber del rubio. Desde entonces había tratado de escabullirse para que sus dos amigos no le preguntaran más acerca de ello.

Después de reflexionar acerca de los años en los que ambos habían pasado como enemigos se dio cuenta que no odiaba al rubio. Harry ciertamente había odiado sus desagradables comentarios, lo que hacia, y la manera en la que había actuado pomposamente dándose aires de importancia, pero nunca odio al muchacho en si.

Draco miró hacia ambos lados mientras el chico de cabellos azabaches caminaba hasta quedar a su lado. Se sentía un poco nervioso con Potter a su alrededor. Desde que el ojiverde lo había ayudado a calmarse en la clase de McGonagall no había podido borrarse la imagen de esos hermosos e intensos ojos, ni tampoco el sentimiento de comodidad que había tenido al mirar dentro de ellos.

"Potter" Draco pronuncio como una señal de reconocimiento, ocultando su incomodidad.

"Malfoy" Harry respondió. Un incomodo silencio cayo por un momento antes que Harry tratará de aliviarlo. "Tu equipo se ve bastante bien" dijo mirando hacia arriba al grupo por sobre ellos.

Madame Hooch sopló su silbato, aparentemente por una falta entre Gregory Goyle y Miles Bletchley, y el resto del equipo esperó mientras que la instructora de vuelo y entrenadora los separaba, ya que habían comenzado a discutir acaloradamente con palabras de rabia.

"Les iría mejor si miraran por donde vuelan" se quejó Draco. Había visto cuando Goyle casi había derribado a Miles de su escoba por no prestar atención por donde iba.

Harry miró rápidamente a Draco y luego desvió su mirada para que el otro chico no le sorprendiera mirándolo _"Por mi varita…creo que acaba de hablarme civilizadamente" _

"Entonces… ¿Por cuánto tiempo más tienes que usar ese yeso?" preguntó Harry quien podía ver la frustración del rubio al no poder unirse a sus compañeros

"Cuatro semanas más" contesto Draco mientras miraba como la practica se retomaba

"Mientras nadie trate de arreglarlo" dijo mirando el partido también

Draco miro rápidamente al Griffindor, preguntándose otra vez cuanto era que Potter sabía sobre su brazo. El rubio había oído los rumores cuando los otros no pensaban que andaba cerca y se habían asombrado de lo cerca que estaban de la verdad. Se imagino que el director Dumbledore tenía una gran bocota "Si, mientras nadie trate de arreglarlo" confirmó con una pequeñísima sonrisa.

"Es cierto entonces" Harry se giró mirando directamente al rubio "Alguien te echó una maldición"

"Eso no es asunto tuyo, Potter" Draco contestó un poco enojado. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse hacia Hogwarts

"Espera Malfoy, mira…" Harry había comenzado a balbucear una vez que había logrado alcanzar al Slytherin en fuga "Tal vez puedo ayudarte… ya sabes… si me dices que paso, quizás podríamos hallar un contra-hechizo o algo."

"¿Por qué?" Draco interrogo suspicazmente, deteniéndose abruptamente "¿Por qué querrías ayudarme?"

Las mejillas de Harry se colorearon "Ehm… bueno… yo…" Merlín ¿Por qué se estaba sonrojando tanto? Era Malfoy después de todo. Debió haber esperado que el chico no estuviera de acuerdo. No era como si quisiera impresionarlo ni nada parecido, pero estaba se estaba sintiendo un poco decepcionado de que su tranquila charla se estuviera acabando.

Draco rodó sus ojos y después comenzó a caminar otra vez "No puedo entender los balbuceos incoherentes de Gryffindors" dijo dejando a un perturbado Harry mirando su espalda mientras el volvía hacía la escuela

Hermione busco entre los rollos de pergamino de la biblioteca el libro que buscaba. Su decepción fue evidente cuando miró que ya lo habían pedido. Era un texto más avanzado que hablaba del tema favorito de la castaña, Aritmancia. Un suave sonido a sus espaldas la alerto de la presencia de alguien, se giro rápidamente solamente para quedarse sorprendida de ver de quien se trataba.

"¿Necesitas esto?" preguntó Draco, entregándole el libro que buscaba

"Eh. Si. Gracias" contestó tomando el libro de las manos del rubio. Se quedó de pie ahí por un momento, sintiéndose como si acabara de atravesar a un universo alternativo, mientras Malfoy buscaba otro libro.

"¿Qué andas planeando?" interrogó al rubio con el ceño fruncido, comenzando a caminar detrás de él.

Draco se detuvo y giró su cabeza para mirarla por sobre su hombro "¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo? No tenía idea que darle un libro a otra persona era motivo para llamar a los aurores" dijo sarcásticamente

Hermione se sonrojó furiosamente "No me refería a eso. Me refería a todo tu cambio de actitud. No la compro. Un leopardo no cambia sus manchas de la noche a la mañana".

"Piensa lo que quieras, Granger" Draco ladró en su dirección. La palabra "sangresucia" había estado en la punta de su lengua y se sentía ligeramente orgulloso de si mismo por su paciencia al no usar el insulto "Realmente no tengo tiempo de tener una tonta conversación contigo" El muchacho rubio miró al frente otra vez, su espalda agarrotándose de la indignación y continuo leyendo los lomos de los libros, ignorando totalmente a la bruja nacida de muggles.

Hermione apretaba fuertemente el libro que Draco le había dado contra su pecho. Bufó liberando su indignación, se giró y se marchó.

Draco suspiró, sus hombros bajando aliviadamente. Había tratado con todas sus fuerzas en no caer en sus sentimientos de rabia, frustración y venganza cuando otros le decían algo molesto. En parte esto era una de las formas de mejorarse para no reaccionar de la misma manera que habría hecho en el pasado, junto con el miedo de perder el control de su magia otra vez más.

Había estado más que avergonzado al verse obligado a trabajar con su padrino y jefe de casa en el control de sus habilidades en rebelión. Snape le había hecho repasar simples ejercicios de control que eran enseñados a casi cualquier mago y bruja de cinco años. Estaba seguro que el maestro de pociones estaba disfrutando de la humillación que esto le estaba causando y estaba preocupado de que todo esto llegará a oídos de su padre.

Draco sacó su libro de hechizos, lo hojeo rápidamente antes de darse cuenta que no había nada que ya no supiera. Había esperado encontrar maldiciones más poderosos y mejores, encantamientos y hechizos que le resultaran útiles para su escape. Coloco el libro de vuelta al estante, pero lo dejó caer por error. Se agachó para recogerlo y su pie choco con el borde enviándolo directamente al espacio entre el suelo y la estantería.

"_Maldición"_ Draco pensó irritado mientras caía de rodillas al suelo y estiraba sus dedos bajo el mueble, tratando de no golpear su brazo en proceso de sanación contra el suelo. Rozó el lomo del libro con las yemas de sus dedos y lo sacó. Y mientras lo recogía se dio cuenta que tenía un tomo completamente distinto.

Este era viejo, encuadernado en cuero y extremadamente polvoriento. Se sentó y sopló el polvo en la cubierta para poder leer las pequeñas letras en él, causándose un estornudo. Miró curiosamente el nombre "Introducción a Hechizos Fundamentales de Batalla" se puso de pie olvidando el otro libro que aún yacía bajo las estanterías y se dirigió a una de las grandes y lujosas sillas para continuar su búsqueda. Nunca antes había oído de hechizos de batalla _"Me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver con los duelos de brujos"_

Cuando comenzó a mirarlo todas las páginas estaban en blanco a excepción de la primera. Esa pagina tenia una larga lista de idiomas escritos en su idioma original. En la parte alta había un dibujo de una mano apuntando una varita a una de las opciones lingüísticas de la lista. Draco saco su varita de entre sus bolsillos y golpeo sobre la palabra "ingles"

Revisó el libro otra vez y lo encontró lleno, todo escrito en letra clara y legible. Mientras revisaba las páginas sus ojos comenzaban a dilatarse por la sorpresa de su descubrimiento. Este libro lidiaba completamente con magia sin varita. Todos los hechizos eran fabricados a partir de palabras en prosa y del poder mágico innato de la persona. La primera sección lidiaba con como traer esa habilidad mágica a flote para usarla por completo. El resto del libro se enfocaba en como iniciar una batalla de hechizos, como hacer diferentes encantamientos, como pronunciarlos, y que tipo de movimientos de manos usar.

Si la bibliotecaria lo veía con él, se lo confiscaría y sería puesto en la sección prohibida, donde no tendría ni las más mínimas esperanzas de recuperarlo. Era una coincidencia que ahora lo tuviera entre sus manos

El rubio metió el libro entre sus túnicas, se levanto de la silla y camino fuera de la librería sin que nadie le prestara atención.

Notas de Traductora:

Ya! chicos! disculpen la demora. aca les dejo el 5 y tratare de subir pronto mas capitulos. Por ahi me preguntaron que significaba "wandless". wandless significa: sin varita. se me había olvidado mencionarlo antes, y la razon por la cual no lo traduje en el titulo es por que no me gustaba como sonaba, asi q eso.

ya. besitos para todos. nos leemos luego

pasen a ver el LJ... estoy subiendo vicios de Remus y Sirius... me dio una obsecion lupina

saludos

sihaya


	6. Chapter 6

**Wandless**

Por: Lyiint

Traducido por: Sihaya

Capitulo 6

Esa tarde sentado en su cama con las cortinas abajo, Draco leyó la primera parte del libro. El resto de la habitación donde los otros dormían estaba oscura y la única iluminación para leer provenía del lumus de su varita.

Había muchos ejercicios para ayudar a "controlar" la magia e invocarla sin la ayuda de una varita. Los primeros eran simples ejercicios de respiración y algo llamado "yoga" para calmar las emociones y centrar a la persona. El libro era esencial en que tanto la magia sin varita, como la magia con varita tendría distintas consecuencias y fortalezas dependiendo de las intensiones o emociones presentes en el mago que conjure el hechizo. También había una advertencia impresa en grandes letras al comienzo del primer capitulo. Bajo ninguna circunstancia deben ser usados los hechizos de este libro con una varita. El autor establecía que con esto podría causar inimaginables consecuencias de las cuales él no era por ningún motivo responsable.

Draco estaba impresionado con este autor, que no se encontraba en ninguna de las listas que el manejara. No descontaba las emociones negativas y sus usos en los conjuros, como pasaba usualmente en clases. El enojo y el odio estaban enlistados para hacer cierto tipo de hechizos más poderosos, pero el estudiante era advertido con respecto a la falta de control de estas emociones, por lo que incluso estas debían ser enfocadas y contenidas. En cambio si el conjurador sentía miedo, el hechizo se vería debilitado o quizás el hechizo ni siquiera funcionaria. Había un pequeño capitulo que trataba de la auto-hipnotización para evitar la respuesta del miedo.

El libro enlistaba al amor en las mejores emociones para convocar encantamientos protectivos, especialmente para conjurarlo sobre otra persona. Inclusive el amor de una persona hacia si misma podía fortalecer sus propias habilidades y hacerle posible evadir ataques de otros que de otra manera lo incapacitarían. Esta información estaba situada en una sección que trataba sobre el combate a dúo para las batalla, uno era el conjurador principal y el otro proveía apoyo mágico y actuando como un 'sacrificio', lo que sea que eso significaba. Dado que estaba solo, sin ninguna compañía, no le veía mucho sentido en continuar en esa sección, así que se movió a otra.

Draco hojeó el comienzo y encontró un capitulo que se enfocaba en la habilidad de imaginar un hechizo en tu ojo interno. Si podías visualizarlo sucediendo de la manera en que tú querías, más que seguro sería conjurado correctamente. Había otros consejos de cómo hacer que la magia funcionara también. Un mago o bruja podía usar las firmas mágicas que estaba situada en todo ser viviente a su alrededor. Esta fuerza, decía el libro, podía ser invocada para expandir la magia del hechicero, permitiendo que el encantamiento aumentara, otra vez, en poder y efecto.

Draco no esta completamente sorprendido de leer que incluso muggles y squibs tenían algún tipo de magia interna, dadas sus propias investigaciones en el verano, sin embargo ellos no podían acceder a ella o despertarla. Pero un mago o bruja sería capaz de intervenir en ese poder oculto, si se encontraba cerca, y hacer uso de ella sin ningún tipo de efecto para los seres mágicos.

La mejor parte era el hecho de que la magia sin varita no dejaba ningún tipo de rastro, lo cuál era algo de lo que Draco había estado muy preocupado. Toda la magia con varita dejaba un eco de la persona que la conjuraba, así que si usaba su varita mientras se ocultaba, algunos serían capaces de rastrearlo y encontrarle. Sin mencionar la posibilidad de que podía perder su varita o romperla y ahora parecía que no tendría que preocuparse por eso.

Mientras leía rápidamente los hechizos, se asombró al descubrir que uno de ellos era extremadamente similar a la maldición imperdonable imperio de las artes oscuras. Llamada encantamiento esclavizador, en la pagina 153, básicamente hacia lo mismo, causando que quién la recibía obedece la voluntad del conjurador.

Los términos magia oscura y blanca nunca eran mencionados en ninguna parte del libro y de hecho parecía que el autor del texto hipotetizaba que los hechizos no eran ni buenos ni malos, sino que las intensiones de la persona al usar el hechizo causaría que la magia fuera malévola o pura.

Mientras Draco leía la maldición se sorprendía de lo simple que era. Todo lo que necesitabas saber para activar el hechizo era el nombre completo de la persona y tener la imagen de esa persona en la mente. Podía ser realizado incluso cuando la persona que querías en tu control estaba a una larga distancia, aunque era más difícil ya que se necesita una alta capacidad de concentración. Sonrió ligeramente por la simple manera en la que era realizado el contra-hechizo. Al sacudir o golpear firmemente en la frente, entremedio de los dos ojos, los sacaría del trance.

"_Realmente ingenioso"_ pensó Draco completamente fascinado. Se dio cuenta también que por cada hechizo enlistado había un contra hechizo que podía ser invocado para bloquear o defenderse del hechizo original. Una área enlistaba hechizos, contra hechizos, y contra contra hechizos en una batalla hipotética de dos peleadores. "_Me gustaría poder intentar esto con alguien" _Draco pensó nostálgicamente mientras leía la simulada batalla, imaginándosela.

El último capitulo estaba reservado para diseñar tus propios encantamientos y había muchas paginas en blanco para escribirlos con pequeños consejos escritos en el margen superior, inferior y laterales de las paginas para ayudar al mago.

Sintiéndose re energizado con su lectura y queriendo aprender lo más rápido posible el rubio hojeó hasta el comienzo del libro para comenzar a practicar los primeros ejercicios de concentración y convocación del comienzo.

Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, sacando su yeso del cabestrillo, descansando las palmas de las manos en sus rodillas. Relajo sus músculos y dejo que su mente se llenara de blanco, tomando profundas y regulares respiraciones. El libro había sugerido que en vez de forzarse a no pensar y causar por lo tanto la distracción que tratabas de prevenir, se debía solamente permitir que tus pensamientos llenaran tu mente como mariposas, dejándoles pasar por tu conciencia naturalmente hasta que sientas que tu ser interior se queda quieto.

En un comienzo Draco lo encontró difícil, ya que quería profundizar en los temas que cruzaban por su mente. Abrió los ojos por un momento, tomo un par de profundos inhalaciones y luego los cerro otra vez para intentarlo nuevamente. Esta vez trato de no capturar o explorar sus pensamientos y eventualmente llego a un estado calmado y aturdido. Pronto sintió como sus sentidos se iban agudizando, al darse cuenta que podía sentir su corazón latiendo lentamente y la sangre fluyendo por sus venas tibia y espesa. Oía cada sonido del dormitorio, cada respiración de sus compañeros durmiendo, cada sonido y crujido del antiguo edificio a su alrededor. Casi podía oler el dulzor de las ranas de chocolate que crabbe había escondido en su velador, al otro extremo de la habitación.

Draco comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación, no era desagradable así que espero para ver que saldría de esta nueva sensación. Comenzó como un suave cosquilleo en la boca de sus estomago y luego se deslizo por su cuerpo hasta sus manos y para cuando alcanzo los dedos era algo casi palpable.

Lentamente abrió los ojos manteniéndose en su semi trance y se asombro de las chispas arco iris que salían de sus palmas abiertas y de las puntas de sus dedos. Se dio cuenta con admiración que esta era el aura de su magia, el la había llamado y ella había venido a él.

Se emociono tanto de su habilidad para hacer el hechizo de concentración correctamente que pronto perdió el control de su magia y esta volvió a su cuerpo, las luces burbujeando y chasqueando. Draco sonrió tontamente. Se sentía agotado por su ejercicio mental, pero también eufórico de su éxito.

Esto era exactamente lo que había estado buscando y su confianza se disparo. _"Puedo hacer esto. Realmente puedo escapar por mi cuenta."_ Se prometió entrenar duro con el libro hasta ser capaz de dominar los hechizos hablados. "Me pregunto que pensaría el viejo Potty si me viera haciendo magia sin varita" pensó con algo de altanería mientras colocaba el libro bajo su almohada y sacaba su varita. Quizás por primera vez seria capaz de hacer algo mejor que el gran Harry Potter. Con ese placentero pensamiento en su mente, se hundió en las cobijas de su cama e instantáneamente cayó dormido, su brazo, por primera vez desde que fue roto no le dolió.

XXX

"Entonces… te dio un libro" Harry declaro, perplejo de porque hermione estaba haciendo tanto alboroto al respecto.

"No es que me haya dado el libro, lo cuál de por si ya es algo" la joven bruja murmuro. "Es la forma en que lo hizo. No dijo nada desagradable o sarcástico y simplemente me lo paso sin ningún problema. Ni siquiera se lo pedí. Les juro, alguien puso un encantamiento de cambio de personalidad en él."

"Bueno… eso es bueno, ¿no?" Harry preguntó

"Está tramando algo si me lo preguntan" la chica respondió, aun sin querer confiar en el rubio.

"Creo que esta tratando de cambiar" Harry anunció. "Talvez debamos darle el beneficio de la duda"

"¿Darle a quién el beneficio de la duda?" Ron preguntó mientras se acercaba y se sentaba con sus amigos en la larga mesa de gryffindor del comedor.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Hermione pregunto antes de que Harry pudiera contestar.

"Oh, solamente hablando con Katie" dijo Ron con un sonrojo.

Hermione alzo una ceja a su amigo de tantos años. Parecía que Ron estaba superando el enamoramiento que tenia por ella. La joven chica no tenía ningún problema imaginando a su pelirrojo amigo saliendo con la cazadora del equipo y hermione se encontró sintiéndose un poco decepcionada.

"¿Entonces de quién estamos hablando?" Ron pregunto para cambiar el tema, tomando un plato lleno de comida.

"Malfoy" Harry dijo. "Aparentemente le dio a Hermione un libro que ella estaba buscando ayer, así que ahora el mundo se acabará." Harry dirigió una burlona sonrisa a la bruja nacida de muggle que le respondió sacándole la lengua.

Ron se veía confundido y luego repitió lo mismo que Hermione había dicho antes. "esta tramando algo. Debemos mantener un ojo sobre él. ¿Dónde esta de todas maneras? el resto de ellos están acá"

Los Slytherin estaba todos en su mesa, menos uno.

El trío dorado termino su desayuno y pronto todos los ocupantes del gran comedor comenzaron a caminar hacia sus clases.

Harry había estado vigilando la puerta y aun no había señales de Malfoy. "_No creo estar preocupado por ese imbecil_" se dijo mientras caminaba junto a sus dos mejores amigos a las mazmorras para la clase del profesor Snape. Después de su última conversación, el niño que vivió había estado esperando por una oportunidad para hablar con el rubio una vez más

Al entrar a la clase Harry dio un rápido vistazo hacia donde los Slytherin se sentaban siempre. Vio el asiento vació entre Crabbe y Goyle, y frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras tomaba asiento entre Ron y Neville con Hermione detrás de ellos. El profesor Snape comenzó a escribir los ingredientes en la pizarra para la poción en la que estarían trabajando cuando un ligeramente despeinado Draco abrió la puerta.

Todos miraron al rubio curiosamente, se podía ver claramente que había corrido para tratar de llegar a tiempo. Su cara aun estaba ligeramente sonrojada, su corbata mal amarrada y su cabello aun estaba húmedo por la rápida ducha que se había dado. Camino hacia su silla con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, solo su respiración jadeante delatando el apuro que había tenido por llegar.

Harry se asombro al pensar en lo adorable que el rubio se veía cuando no todo estaba completamente perfecto en él y luego se sonrojo cuando Draco le miro mientras se sentaba. Malfoy asintió en su dirección y le dio a Potter una curiosa mirada antes de abrir su libro, escribiendo rápidamente para ponerse al día.

Snape termino su escritura y luego se giró, mirando a Draco. "Detención conmigo al final del día" le informó al adolescente. Risas podían oírse por todo el salón, especialmente por parte de los Gryffindors, ya que la mascota del profesor finalmente se metía en problemas. A Harry, sin embargo, le molestó que ningún punto fuera quitado, lo que ciertamente hubiera pasado si alguien de su casa hubiera llegado tarde.

"¿Alguien más desea acompañar al Sr. Malfoy?" dijo Snape mientras dedicaba una mueca desdeñosa a los adolescentes que reían, causando que un completo silencio cayera sobre la clase. "Pensé que no" el profesor Snape comenzó su lectura y luego ordeno a la clase que se repartiera en grupos de tres para realizar la parte practica de la clase.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Pansy le preguntó al rubio. Ella, Draco y Goyle habían formado un equipo, para desagrado de Draco. Tenía la impresión de que Goyle tenía un enamoramiento de Pansy, aun que ella no parecía notarlo.

"_Puede estar pretendiendo que no lo nota_" pensó Draco, hasta donde podía ver, Goyle estaba siendo bastante evidente, ya que el gran chico estaba siempre mirándola con ojos de cachorro. Si tuviera una cola, Draco estaba seguro que la movería de un lado a otro salvajemente si ella solamente miraba en su dirección. Les deseo la mejor de las suertes en su mente. "P_uede que sea algo bueno si la mantiene alejada de mi" _

"Me quedé dormido" el rubio le dijo a la chica, tomando los ingredientes con los que Goyle volvía. Le dio instrucciones al adolescente de sentarse y no interferir con la fabricación de la poción, sin confiarse de que su lento ayudante no causara una explosión.

Pansy comenzó a cortar los ingredientes que irían en el caldero mientras Draco lo ponía sobre la pequeña llama para hervir el agua."¿Tú? ¿Te quedaste dormido?" pregunto incrédula, levantando una ceja al rubio.

"Pasa de vez en cuando" Draco contestó, tratando de que se callara y concentrándose en su tarea. No se había dado cuenta de cuanta energía había ocupado al trata de realizar ese hechizo. No es como si eso fuera a detenerlo, ya que ya había planeado trabajar todo el contenido del libro y controlar a la perfección todo antes de marcharse. Iba a saltarse la siguiente clase para ver si podía encontrar un lugar privado donde poder practicar, donde nadie le viera. De todas maneras, solamente iba a perderse la clase de encantamientos del profesor Flitwick.

XXX

Harry se escondió en una de los alcobas cerca del hall principal fuera del salón de clases, uso un hechizo desilusionador para asegurarse, esperando que Malfoy apareciera. Snape había retenido al rubio después de que la clase termino para reprenderlo por llegar tarde. El gryffindor estaba seguro de que Malfoy estaba tramando algo y se escondió para averiguar que era.

Hermione y Ron se habían ido a sus siguientes clases después de hacerle prometer que tendía cuidado y que le contaría si descubría cualquier cosa. Harry no tuvo que esperar mucho; el rubio salió de la sala, miro hacia ambos lados, y corrió hasta la caja de escaleras.

Draco había decidido que el mejor lugar para practicar sería el baño de Myrtle la llorona, en el segundo piso. Sabía que el baño, aun que estaba operacional, era rara vez usado porque la gente no quería soportar las payasadas de la fantasma residente. Continúo su camino, revisando frecuentemente. Tenía la impresión de que estaba siendo vigilado, pero nunca pudo ver a nadie cuando miraba atrás.

Finalmente llego al baño, dio un suspiro de alivio y conjuro un hechizo bloqueador en la puerta para estar seguro. Draco saco el libro de entre su túnica y se sentó en el piso, en el medio de la habitación, releyó una vez mas las instrucciones para los ejercicios de concentración y de convocación y reviso uno de los hechizos que quería intentar.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Myrtle gimió mientras llegaba flotando hacia el chico sentado. No recibía visitas muy frecuentemente y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad para hablar con alguien.

"Practicando" Draco respondió mientras cruzaba las piernas colocando sus brazos en las rodillas, siendo cauteloso de no pasar a llevar su brazo herido.

"¿Practicando qué?" la niña fantasma quiso saber inclinando la cabeza.

"Ya veras. Ahora estate callada, tengo que concentrarme" Draco respondió con una sonrisa. Guiño un ojo antes de cerrar los ojos, lo que hubiera causado que las mejillas de Myrtle se sonrojaran si no fuera un fantasma.

Harry se mantuvo quieto contra la pared, había logrado pasar por la puerta antes de que Draco la cerrara y la bloqueara. El hechizo desilusionador que aun tenia puesto le hacia camuflarse con los colores del fondo sin ser notado, de manera similar a la que los camaleones cambiaban de colores para ocultarse. Finalmente había encontrado una posición en la que podía ver al rubio y miro mientras Malfoy cerraba los ojos preguntándose que era lo que el adolescente estaba tratando de hacer. Hasta donde Harry podía ver, solamente estaba sentado ahí como un bulto.

Después de algunos momentos, los ojos de Harry se abrieron por la sorpresa, viendo como un suave brillo comenzaba a rodear al chico sentado. Diferentes colores se torcían y rasgueaban en una pálida aura alrededor del rubio hasta que finalmente todos los colores se acumularon en sus manos, brillando aun más y convirtiéndose en algo de apariencia mucho más real.

Draco abrió los ojos y se mantuvo calmado y enfocado mientras se paraba acercándose al espejo sobre el lavamanos. Iba a tratar uno de los hechizos más simples para ver si podía romper su superficie. Se imagino el vidrio rompiéndose mientras levantaba las manos en su dirección "Destrozar" dijo de manera convincente, empujando sus manos sobre el vidrio.

En cuanto el hechizo dejo sus labios supo que algo había salido mal. Se sentía igual que aquel día, la vez en la que había roto la pared de piedra cuando su brazo se había lastimado. Todo se salio de control.

Harry se presiono contra la pared mientras cada espejo y ventana en la habitación explotaba, pedazos de vidrio volando por todas partes. Asombrosamente, comprobó que no tenía una sola herida cuando se reviso después de que todo hubiera pasado. Se dio cuenta, sin embargo, de que Draco no había sido tan afortunado.

El rubio tenia numerosos cortes en todo su cuerpo que estaban rebozando y goteando sangre. Harry se libero del encantamiento para ocultarse con un movimiento de varita y se apresuro con preocupación al rubio que se había desplomado en sus rodillas, sus manos sujetando su garganta, donde un largo pedazo de vidrio estaba enterrado.

Draco estaba en un estado de aturdimiento y ni siquiera se cuestiono cuando Potter apareció a su lado. "Mierda" gimió, "Necesito usar menos fuerza la próxima vez, y definitivamente más control". Se dio cuenta de que probablemente no debería haber enfocado toda la energía e intención que pudo reunir en orden de hacer que el vidrio se rompiera. En el fondo ni siquiera se había sentido capaz de hacerlo. "E_sto puede destrozar los huesos de alguien si no se usa con cuidado"_ Draco pensó

"Merlín, Malfoy, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?" Harry cuestiono con su voz llena de pánico. "Espera, te llevare a Madame Pomfrey"

"No" Draco se rehusó con fuerza. "¿No puedes tú hacer algo? Puedes arreglarme, ¿no?"

"¿Va a morirse?" Myrtle pregunto casi con esperanzas. Había estado sola por tanto tiempo en ese baño que la idea de tener algo de compañía le sonaba muy bien. "Puedes dejarlo desangrar hasta morir" agrego, acercándose al rubio y al moreno que estaban agachados en una posa de la sangre de Draco.

Harry saco el trozo de vidrio cuidadosamente del cuello de Draco, ignorando al molesto fantasma y encogiéndose mientras mas sangre salía a chorros del profundo corte por entre los dedos del muchacho. Se limpio con la parte de atrás de su mano un poco que salpico en su mejilla, solo logrando esparcirla por su cara.

El rubio comenzó a desplomarse más aun en el suelo y Harry lo atrapo entre sus brazos. Apuntando su varita, que aun sujetaba en su mano derecha, hacia el cuello de Draco, completo un hechizo de sanación, esperando haberlo recordado correctamente. Lentamente la herida comenzó a cerrarse hasta que no era más que un pequeño corte. Una pequeña cantidad de sangre se filtro de ella segundos antes de detenerse por completo.

Harry dio un cansado suspiro de alivio. Y un nudo se formo en su garganta mientras veía al apenas conciente Malfoy con su piel que estaba casi tan pálida como la de Myrtle.

"No hables" Draco murmuro temeroso "Haré lo que sea si no hablas" Una vez dicho eso se desmayo inmediatamente en los brazos el chico que vivió.

Harry debatió consigo mismo si debería hacer lo que le habían pedido o no. Sin saber exactamente por que estaba yendo en contra de su juicio, levanto a Draco en brazos y se dirigió al séptimo piso hasta la sala de menesteres.

Todo el mundo estaba en clases así que no se preocupo porque cualquier otro pudiera verlos y una vez que paso frente a la pared necesaria tres veces, entro a la habitación y coloco al rubio en la cama que había pedido. Había también una silla y una pequeña mesa cerca de la cama con vendajes y pociones antisépticas.

Harry se había asegurado de pedirle a la habitación una poción de producción sanguínea también, la cual estaba en la pequeña caja junto con los otros suplementos. Una modesta chimenea estaba ardiendo brillantemente en la pared al otro lado de la cama, calentando agradablemente la habitación. Tres largas ventanas en la pared al lado derecho de la cama, pero las suaves y gruesas cortinas estaban bajadas para mantener la luz de la habitación en la menor posible. Otra mesa larga estaba en el lado opuesto de la cama junto con el botiquín de primeros auxilios, un lavadero grande y agua tibia con una pila de toallas y trapos al lado de ellas.

Solamente pensando en ayudar a Draco, Harry le saco la túnica y ropas para ver que otro daño podría haberse auto inflingido el chico con su mal conjurado hechizo. Aun no se había preguntado como era que Draco había realizado el hechizo sin una varita. Un libro encuadernado en cuero cayo de las ropas y Harry lo recogió sin mirarlo y colocándolo al final de la cama con el resto de de la ropa cortada y ensangrentada.

Harry perdió el aliento al ver las docenas de cortes atravesando el pálido cuerpo. Aun así, ninguna de ellas se veía ni remotamente tan seria como la que había sanado en el baño, así que sintió un poco de alivio al comprobar eso. Calmadamente sumergió un pedazo de tela en el agua tibia y limpio a su rubio Némesis.

Cuando toda la sangre había sido limpiada y el rubio estaba seco, Harry le aplico ungüentos curativos envolvió y vendó las heridas. Cuando finalmente termino limpio rápidamente la sangre de Draco de sus propias manos y cara y luego trato de despertar al Slytherin.

"Malfoy" Harry le llamo, sacudiéndolo gentilmente e incluso golpeando sus mejillas suavemente para lograr que despertara lo suficiente para hacerlo tragar la poción aumentadora de sangre. Estaba preocupado de lo pálida y fría que estaba la piel de Draco y se mordió su labio inferior nerviosamente, mientras se daba cuenta que Malfoy aun podía morir si no lograba darle la poción.

Temeroso de usar el hechizo ennervate en caso de que al despertar el rubio se reabrieran las heridas y sin poder pensar en ninguna otra forma de hacerlo, Harry puso sus brazos atrás de la cabeza y los hombros de Malfoy y lo levanto en una posición semi sentada, acunándolo con cuidado para que no volvieran a abrirse las heridas que acababa de vendar y de no pasar a llevar el brazo roto. Destapo el corcho de la poción con el pulgar de su otra mano y vertió la poción dentro de su propia boca.

El pensamiento de lo raro que era lo que estaba a punto de hacer cruzo su mente, pero lo sacudió y se inclino. Colocando sus labios sobre los de Draco, logro abrir la boca con sus dedos y le forzó la poción, asegurándose de empujarla con su lengua. Y Luego sobando la garganta de Draco para lograr que tragara.

Harry no se retiro inmediatamente después de que su tarea estuviera realizada. La poción no tenía sabor, pero definitivamente había saboreado algo parecido a chocolate picante cuando su lengua se había deslizado en la boca del rubio al tratar de hacerle aceptar el líquido. Metió otra vez su lengua dentro del la calida boca de Malfoy, saboreando el mismo dulzor antes de enrojecer de vergüenza. Se sentía avergonzado, ya que básicamente se estaba aprovechando del chico inconsciente y separo sus labios. Bajo al rubio a la cama y fue a limpiar los suplementos que había usado.

Harry se asombro al darse cuenta que no se sentía para nada asqueado por haber besado a otro chico, como pensó que se sentiría. De hecho, le gustaría poder hacerlo de nuevo, talvez cuando Malfoy despertara y si no le lanzaba el Avada Kedavra por tan solo pensarlo.

El pensamiento le choco. Si tenia un interés en chicos, de lo cuál no estaba seguro; esto podría ser solo una reacción causada por la subida de la adrenalina, se dijo a si mismo. Entonces podría encontrar a otros chicos mucho más agradables y de más confianza que Malfoy para asociarse de esa manera.

Aun así, Harry tenía que admitirse que el pensamiento de ellos dos juntos no le era totalmente repulsivo, aun cuando eran completamente opuestos en todas las formas posibles. El pelo claro, ordenado y pulcro de Draco contrastando con el salvaje y terco pelo oscuro de Harry; El cuerpo pequeño y pálido de Draco tan diferente a su alto, grande y moreno cuerpo. Los dos chicos eran diferentes puntos en el lado opuesto de la misma línea. Cada rasgo contrastaba con el otro en una armonía perfecta, llegando a tener una belleza asombrosa si uno miraba atentamente.

Incluso los colores de su casa y filosofías, el verde esmeralda de Slytherin ambición, astucia y la alta estima del ingenio, y el rojo escarlata de Gryffindor valorando el coraje, la caballerosidad y la valentía, a primera vista valores irreconciliables. Pero mirando más de cerca ellos se complementaban el uno al otro perfectamente. Previendo de un contrabalance el uno al otro, sin las características extremas que ambas casa poseían.

Pero ¿qué era lo que tenía Malfoy que lo intrigaba tanto, aparte de su apariencia? Bueno, era inteligente, sus notas eran tan solo segundas después de Hermione y su manejo del lenguaje era excelente. Era una lastima que lo desperdiciara en comentarios desagradables e irónicos. Aunque en retrospectiva, su afilada lengua era ingeniosa, incluso si estaba siendo insultante.

Era leal en su propia manera, incluso si era a personas o ideas que a Harry no le agradaban.

El rubio tenía un excelente control de si mismo, y tenía una determinación que sorprendía al Gryffindor. Harry lo había vencido en Quidditch siempre, pero no era por que el Slytherin no lo intentara. Trabajaba duro en cada juego, nunca se reprimía y daba todo de si mismo. Si Harry no hubiera sido un talentoso buscador y hubiera tenido un poco menos de suerte, sospechaba que el duro trabajo de Draco y su determinación le hubieran ganado la snitch hace mucho tiempo.

Harry estaba distraído en sus pensamientos cuando Draco tembló. El Gryffindor lo tapo con la gran y calida cubrecama, arropándolo hasta su barbilla y luego se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama, decidiendo detener sus deliberaciones sobre el enigma que era Draco Malfoy hasta más tarde.

Retiro el flequillo de Draco de su cara, sintiéndose aliviado de ver que el color estaba volviendo lentamente a sus mejillas. Solamente ahora tuvo la oportunidad de fijarse en si mismo. Conjuro un rápido hechizo de limpieza sobre sus ensangrentadas ropas y después noto el libro al final de la cama.

Harry se paro para tomarlo antes de volver a sentarse. "_Podría leer algo mientras espero que despierte y explique lo que ha pasado_" pensó el muchacho de cabellos azabaches mientras se subía los lentes que se le habían deslizado por su nariz y abriendo el libro en la primera pagina. La lectura le distraería también de examinar muy de cerca su, nunca antes, cuestionada sexualidad o de mirar la tranquila y angelical cara del personaje desnudo sobre la cama.

Notas de Sihaya:

Como pueden ver me estoy poniendo al día rapidito por la demora de antes.

La teoria de la que habla el libro de Draco esta fuertemente relacionada con la serie "loveless", un anime yaoi que es realmente genial, si les gusta el anime y el yaoi se los recomiendo.

y un comentario... me encanta este chap. Tiene tanto Slash. Me encanta Draquito todo ensangrentado (muero de pena) y Harry desesperado ayudandolo, y después cuando le da la pocion grita de la emocion. es mi parte favorita

ya! solamente queria decir eso... jejejeje

besos

sihaya


	7. Chapter 7

Draco se quejo y lentamente abrio los ojos en la oscura habitación, sin entender donde estaba ni lo que había pasado

**Wandless**

Por: Lyiint

Traducido por: Sihaya

Capitulo 7

Draco se quejó y lentamente abrió los ojos en la oscura habitación, sin entender dónde estaba ni lo que había pasado. Giró su cabeza para encontrar, de entre todas las personas, a Harry Potter sentado en una silla al lado de la cama, con una indescifrable expresión en su rostro. Sus ojos se desviaron al libro de cuero café en las manos del chico con gafas y recuerdos de los que había ocurrido pasaron por su mente.

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó dolorosamente. Su garganta se sentía ronca, e hizo una mueca de dolor mientras llevaba una mano a su cuello encontrándose con unos vendajes alrededor de él.

"Estamos en la sala de menesteres" Harry le dijo "Casi te matas por usar uno de los hechizos en este libro."

Otra vez, Draco miró el libro y luego de nuevo al niño-que-vivió, que tenía ahora una expresión enojada y recelosa en su cara.

"¿Cómo conseguiste este libro?" Harry dijo sospechosamente. "Estas planeando usar magia sin varita cuando te conviertas en un Mortifago?"

"¿Qué sabes tu sobre lo que planeo convertirme?" dijo desdeñosamente "No me conoces, no sabes nada acerca de mi."

"Sé todo lo que necesito saber sobre ti hasta donde me concierne" Harry gritó en respuesta con enojo, apretando el libro tan fuertemente que sus nudillos comenzaron a blanquearse.

"Todo lo que sabes es lo que tus amigos te han dicho" Draco dijo silbante, sus ojos brillando peligrosamente. "Nunca haz tratado de llegar a conocerme por tu propia cuenta, para hacer tus propias decisiones sobre mi. Eres una puta oveja, Potter" Draco trató de de sentarse en la cama, solamente deteniendo su esfuerzos por un momentos cuando la habitación comenzó a darle vueltas. Cuando finalmente lo logró, colocó algunas almohadas en su espalda y luego se recostó, cerrando sus ojos cuando otra ola de vértigo le llegaba.

Harry aun estaba enojado, pero la manera en la que la piel del rubio había repentinamente palidecido le quito algo del calor de su furia, además del hecho de que Malfoy tenía razón en decir que no había tratado de conocerlo realmente. Esto no era todo su culpa, en opinión de Harry, ya que el Slytherin actuaba la mayoría del tiempo como un completo imbécil, y ¿quién querría conocer a alguien así?

"Debería llevarte directamente donde Dumbledore y mostrarle lo que has estado haciendo" Harry continuó, no queriendo concederle nada a su Némesis.

Draco bufó desdeñosamente, abriendo sus ojos y mirando al Gryffindor. "Y que es lo que he estado haciendo, Potter, ademas de lastimarme a mi mismo no le he hecho nada a nadie"

Harry frunció el ceño en dirección al rubio. "Bueno estoy seguro de que no deberías tener un libro como este. Probablemente lo robaste de la sección prohibida o algo por el estilo." Ahora estaba siendo inmaduro, pero no podía evitarlo. Malfoy siempre tenía esa increíble habilidad de meterse bajo su piel.

"No es como si fueras a creerme, pero lo encontré tirado y quise usarlo para ayudarme cuando abandone Hogwarts" El pánico comenzaba a nacer en su pecho. Harry tenia su vida en las manos en ese momento, si lo llevaba a Dumbledore el vejete más que seguro le creería a Potter y seria expulsado. Y por supuesto su padre se enteraría y ese seria su final. No habría salida.

"Dejar Hogwarts" Harry preguntó, la perplejidad anteponiéndose a su irritación y enojo.

"Voy a escaparme" Draco respondió, reteniendo las lagrimas que empujaban por salir de sus ojos. "No quiero ser un Mortifago" termino suavemente.

Harry miró al chico en la cama con incertidumbre. Ciertamente sonaba sincero. "Si no quieres ser un mortifago, no lo seas. Puedes pelear en nuestro lado" Harry ofreció.

"¿Eres corto de razonamiento, Potter?" Draco cuestionó con desprecio "Mi padre me forzará en convertirme en uno si me quedo acá, y no quiero pelear en ningún lado"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" Harry contestó, su fastidio volviendo a él otra vez. "No puedes mantenerte neutral en esto, eres un mago. ¿No te importa lo que pase en nuestro mundo?"

"Por supuesto que me importa" contestó violentamente. Miro al niño que vivió por un momento. "¿Es así de simple para ti?" finalmente preguntó.

"¿Qué?" pregunto con irritación.

"Matar a tus compañeros. Incluso si son de otras casas, aun así los conocerás, habrás tenido clases con ellos, comido en el gran comedor con ellos. ¿Puedes matarlos tan fácilmente?" Draco tomó temblorosamente una bocanada de aire para calmarse al sentir que su frustración y enojo hervían en el. "Tendrás que hacerlo, ¿sabes? Algunos de ellos estarán en el lado del señor oscuro. Tendrás que pelear en su contra y destruirlos antes de que ellos te destruyan a ti. Personalmente no creo que pueda ser tan desalmado y conste que soy un Malfoy" Draco terminó.

La cara de Harry se volvió tan blanca con una sábana por los despotriques del rubio y las consecuencias. Curvó sus manos en puños tratando de controlar su rabia por el chico de la cama y escondiendo sus sentimientos de culpa. "¿Cómo te atreves?" comenzó y una suave y mortífera voz. "¿Crees que es fácil para mi? No sabes una mierda de lo que pienso. Yo tampoco quiero matar a nadie, pero no puedo permitir que Voldemort tome control de nuestro mundo, ni tampoco soy yo quien ha estado usando magia oscura desde antes" acuso a su Némesis tirando el libro hacia Malfoy, golpeándolo en la cara. "No soy yo el cobarde con el rabo entre las piernas que huirá."

Ambos chicos se miraron uno al otro con enojo y luego Draco hizo algo que Harry recordaría por siempre; se disculpo.

"Lo siento" Draco comenzó suavemente, todo su enojo desinflándose. El rubio estaba tan cansado, cansado de todas las peleas y el odio, cansado de soportar la censura y presuposiciones de Potter. "Tienes razón, no sé qué es lo que has pensado y lamento todo. Todas las entupidas e inmaduras cosas que te he dicho y hecho en el pasado a ti y a tus amigos. Fue estúpido y también lo es esto, quiero decir... tu salvaste mi vida… y… solamente… lo siento." Draco colocó su brazo sobre su cara para que Potter no pudiera ver las lágrimas de arrepentimiento que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

Harry estaba de piedra, ciertamente no estaba esperando algo así. Miró estúpidamente al brazo enyesado de Draco. Un pensamiento salto en su cabeza. "Tu padre te rompió el brazo, ¿no?" pregunto el chico con cabellos azabaches.

Draco asintió con su cabeza, sin querer hablar en caso de que se le quebrara la voz frente al maravilloso Harry Jodido Potter.

"¿Por qué?" la pregunta colgó en el aire por un momento mientras Draco se recomponía lo necesario como para contestar.

"Porque no quise reunirme con el Señor Oscuro durante el verano" contestó finalmente.

"¿Tu padre realmente te obligara a tomar la marca oscura?" pregunto, asombrado de lo cruel y desalmado que podía llegar a ser Lucius Malfoy.

"Probablemente sujetaría mi brazo para que el Señor oscuro pudiera conjurarla antes de usar la maldición Cruciatus sobre mi por haberme rehusado en primer lugar" Draco afirmo. "Ambos están totalmente locos, sabes. Esta batalla, cuando llegue, va a ser terrible."

"Todos sabemos eso, pero tu haz visto por que tenemos que derrotarlo. Tú realmente podrías ayudarnos, Draco. Estoy seguro que Dumbledore puede protegerte de tu padre si es que…"

Harry no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar ya que Draco le interrumpió. "¿Cómo te protege a ti? Por favor" respondió rodando los ojos. "¿Cuántas veces has estado en peligro mortal durante los años que has estado acá? Eres el elegido, el niño-que-vivió y la persona mas importante en el mundo mágico, o así me han dicho, y aun así siempre logras que casi te maten por lo menos una vez al año. Debo decir que no esta haciendo un gran trabajo manteniéndote fuera de peligro y me atrevo a decir que no sería tan cuidadoso al mantenerme a mi protegido. No soy uno de sus favoritos, sabes."

"No es todo su culpa. Y Dumbledore no tiene favoritos" declaró pobremente. Incluso para si mismo no sonaba muy convincente.

"Mira, solamente déjame ir. Nadie me necesita en su lado y nadie va a echarme de menos tampoco" Draco dijo tristemente. Ahora estaba completamente sentado en la cama mirando hacia el libro abierto sobre las frazadas. "Solamente quiero ser capaz de defenderme en caso de que mi padre o sus seguidores vengan a buscarme, eso es todo"

"Yo te echare de menos" Harry le dijo firmemente, sorprendiéndose a si mismo por su declaración. Se movió para sentarse en la cama y capturo la barbilla del rubio con su mano. Levanto la cara de Draco para que mirara directamente en sus ojos verdes y viera la sinceridad en ellos. "Quédate. Yo te protegeré."

Ambos se miraron largamente a los ojos, y sin siquiera saber por que lo estaba haciendo; harry tiro todas sus precauciones y su sentido común al viento. Repentinamente se encontró a si mismo cansado de pelear en contra de la atracción magnética que siembre había oscilado entre ellos, empujo la cara de Draco hacia la suya y le besó.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron por la sorpresa y su primer impulso fue empujar al Gryffindor y sacarle la mierda, pero desafortunadamente, o afortunadamente dependiendo del punto de vista, sus músculos y cerebro no parecían querer hacer las conexiones mentales para seguir el plan. Todo lo que su mente podía entender en ese momento era que estaba siendo besado por _Él_, Harry Potter, y después de que superó su momentánea estupefacción, se encontró extrañamente disfrutándolo. Cerró sus ojos y se permitió responderle, siguiendo el movimiento de sus labios, suspirando suavemente y aceptando este regalo a su soledad.

Por supuesto que el rubio había dado otros besos antes, no es como si fuera su primera vez o algo así, pero siempre había sido él quien besaba. Nunca el besado, y esta era, ciertamente, su primera vez besando a otro chico. Había pensado en chicos ocasionalmente en el pasado, incluso sintiéndose ligeramente excitado cuando daba rápidos vistazos a los cuerpos desnudos de sus compañeros en las duchas, pero lo había asociado a una simple curiosidad sexual y nunca hubiera hecho algo al respecto.

Este beso era diferente a los otros en los que había participado, más que nada con Pansy. Sentía como si le importaba a alguien y envolvió su brazo bueno en el cuello del moreno, sin querer que ese momento terminara.

Harry continuó besando los gruesos labios de su antiguo enemigo, encantado de lo suave que eran sus labios y entusiasmado de que Draco le estuviera respondiendo. Estaba disfrutando tanto que se sintió totalmente pasmado cuando sintió un lamento del rubio. Harry se retiro, la culpa lo golpeó como un puñetazo en el estomago. "Merlín… lo siento… no quise…" tartamudeo, repentinamente preguntándose que era lo que le había pasado.

"Esta bien" sorbió por la nariz, limpiándose la cara con la mano. "Es solamente un poco… abrumador. Nunca nadie me ha besado así" Termino en un murmullo, sus mejillas coloreándose con vergüenza por la confesión.

"¿Esta bien, entonces?" Harry pregunto necesitando alguna garantía de que no había hecho algo totalmente estúpido.

Draco sonrió lo que casi causo que el corazón de harry se detuviera en su pecho por lo hermoso que era. Nunca había visto al rubio sonreír genuinamente, especialmente a él, y en ese momento se prometió que haría sonreír a ese chico así desde ahora en adelante.

"Fue agradable" Draco respondió, inclinándose hacia el moreno, pidiendo silenciosamente que Harry le besara otra vez.

Harry obedeció tomando las mejillas de Draco con sus manos y juntando sus labios en un gentil y suave bezo. Se separaron unos momentos después, ambos sintiéndose sonrojados y cortos de aliento.

"Esto no significa que me voy a quedar" le dijo a Harry, sin embargo el tono en su voz le decía que quizás podría convencerlo.

Harry le dio a Draco una sonrisa torcida y golpeó el libro en las piernas del rubio. "Tan solo no trates más hechizos sin mi, ¿esta bien?"

"¿No vas a decirle a nadie? ¿Vas a dejar que me quede con el libro?" preguntó asombrado.

"Lo haré, solamente si me dejas aprender estas cosas contigo. Podría ser útil, sabes" dijo, pensando en la ventaja que tendría en los futuros conflictos si pudiera usar magia sin varita. Sabía, que probablemente Dumbledore no lo aprobaría, ya que muchos de los hechizos del libro estaban en el umbral de la magia blanca y oscura. Con eso en mente no veía razón de que el director, ni nadie más, debieran saber del asunto.

"Hecho" Draco sonrió, extendiendo su mano.

Harry la tomó y la apretó. "Si te sientes mejor, deberíamos regresar a clases. Ya hemos perdido el almuerzo y estoy seguro que ya se están preguntando donde estamos, si es que ya no nos han echado de menos"

"Si, creo que ya me siento mejor" Draco respondió. Después se miro. "Eh… ¿dónde esta mi ropa?" pregunto por primera vez dándose cuenta que no estaba usando nada mas que los vendajes y su ropa interior.

La cara de Harry se volvió de un rojo brillante y tomo la ropa del rubio del final de la cama. Conjuro un hechizo limpiador y otro de reparación en las prendas y se las paso a un igualmente rojo Draco. "Eh… te veo afuera entonces" dijo el sonrojado Gryffindor, levantándose de la cama.

"Si, tan solo dame un segundo" Draco contestó. Ambos sin querer mirarse directamente a los ojos mientras una nube de incomodidad descendían sobre ellos.

Harry esperó fuera de la sala de menesteres sintiéndose agotado y confuso por la montaña rusa emocional en la que se encontraba hasta que Draco apareció viéndose mejor a pesar del desgaste. El rubio se había removido los vendajes alrededor de su cuello y solamente había una pequeña cicatriz en su garganta, que estaba seguro que nadie notaria. Los dos chicos caminaron juntos a sus clases y terminaron sus respectivos días, acordando encontrarse mas tarde en el baño de Myrtle para trabajar en el hechizo. Cada uno decidiendo que, quizás ahora, podrían verdaderamente llegar a conocerse.


	8. Chapter 8

Notas de traducción:

Lamento la demora. Desde ahora retomo el proyecto, =)

Gracias por su paciencia y a **Nausicaa-Hime **por betear

Un beso

Sihaya

Capitulo 8

Harry esperó con Myrtle en el, ahora, ordenado baño. _"Esos elfos sí que hacen un estupendo trabajo", _pensó mientras miraba alrededor _"nadie adivinaría que este lugar era un desastre hace poco"._

Paseándose de ida y vuelta, con el fantasma de la muchacha flotando a su lado, Harry se estaba inquietado. _"¿Dónde está?" _Sabía que Draco tenía detención con Snape, pero creyó que de seguro ya habría terminado. Se preguntó si el rubio estaría bien, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de lo rápido que había desarrollado sentimientos por el chico.

Harry se había distanciado durante todo el día después de llegar a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Apenas y podía concentrarse. Todo en lo que podía pensar era Draco y ese beso, así que pospuso las interrogativas miradas de Hermione y Ron diciendo que los vería más tarde.

Estaba confundido más allá de lo creíble. Nunca había pensado en los chicos de esa manera, pero ahora no podía pensar en nada más.

"_¿Esto significa que soy gay?"_ Harry pensó mientras se apartaba de sus otros compañeros, quedándose al final del grupo. Le gustaban las chicas. Sabía eso. Había tenido un gigantesco enamoramiento de Cho Chang y eventualmente incluso había salido con ella, y disfrutado de los besos y los sobajeos.

Dejó que su mirada vagara por los otros chicos que estaban a su alrededor y podía decir honestamente que no sentía ningún impulso por besarlos. _"Entonces, ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué Malfoy? ¿Cómo es que todo el odio que tenia por él se ha convertido en otra cosa? ¿Realmente lo odiaba?" _Estas y otras preguntas se arremolinaron por la mente de Harry, pero aún no sabía contestar ninguna de ellas.

La verdad es que, aparte de esas pocas citas con Cho, Harry no tenía ninguna experiencia. Había vivido privado de amor con los Dursleys, que lo habían hecho sentirse realmente extraño y tímido alrededor de otras personas. Estaba más que seguro que, incluso, no habría terminado estando con Cho si ella no hubiera sido la instigadora, dándole el empujo inicial. La razón por la cual no habían continuado juntos era porque Harry no estaba emocionalmente preparado para tomar la iniciativa en su relación. Con Voldemort y la muerte acosando todos sus movimientos necesitaba alguien que fuera fuerte por él, que le ame y que le sostenga, pero Cho no había sido capaz de ser esa persona y, así, se habían separado después de una discusión, alejándose.

El lado práctico de Harry le decía que debía entregar al rubio a Dumbledore y olvidarse de todo. Malfoy siempre estaba tratando de causarle problemas de algún modo u otro y ésta bien podía ser una nueva forma de llegar hacia él.

Harry pasó sus dedos por su pelo, solamente logrando que sus cabellos oscuros estuvieran más desordenados, tratando de ordenar sus confusos pensamientos. En sus entrañas, sabía que Draco estaba diciéndole la verdad. Realmente no quería seguir los pasos de su padre y parecía aterrado de Malfoy padre. Harry se preguntó si Lucius había lastimado a Draco antes.

"_¿Puede ser ésta la razón por la cual Malfoy es de la forma que es? Tiene sentido"_, pensó. Harry estaba bajo la impresión de que Draco y él compartían una soledad similar y un pasado desagradable. Entonces quizás esta era la razón de su fascinación por el rubio. Subconscientemente reconoció a un espíritu gemelo, alguien que quizás pudiera comprenderlo verdaderamente, a su verdadero yo detrás de la apariencia de héroe.

"Harry" Hermione susurró, codeándolo en el costado, para hacerle poner atención. Hagrid acababa de preguntarle algo y él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué era. Había estado tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había notado que su amigo se estaba acercando hasta que el codazo había dado en sus costillas.

"Lo siento" Harry se disculpó obedientemente con su gran amigo y ahora profesor. "No estaba poniendo atención"

"Está bien, Harry" Hagrid contestó con un duro acento, dándole al chico una pequeña sonrisa "Todos sabemos que tienes cosas en tu mente"

"No, prestaré atención" Harry respondió, sintiéndose culpable de que se había aprovechado de la amistad con Hagrid y de su buen espíritu. Puso su mente de nuevo en la clase decidiendo olvidarse de Malfoy hasta que se encontraran después.

Allí era donde estaba ahora, esperando a Malfoy en el baño abandonado con un fantasma dándole vuelta. Estaba por irse, pensando que había estado equivocado acerca del rubio después de todo cuando la puerta se abrió y dicho rubio entró. Harry estaba mortificado, Draco se veía como una mierda y se apuró en dirección al muchacho que se veía como si estuviera a punto de colapsar en cualquier momento.

"Malfoy, ¿estás bien?" Harry preguntó preocupado. El rubio estaba pálido y una capa de sudor brillaba en su frente. Su flequillo estaba mojado y pegándose al rostro.

"Solamente me sobrepase un poquito" comenzó, alejando a Harry "Snape me hizo re categorizar cada ingrediente de su laboratorio y además pienso que alguien estaba tratando de seguirme, así que corrí por diferentes pasillos tratando de perderle" Draco apoyó su espalda en la pared y se deslizó hasta sentarse en el suelo "Solamente déjame descansar un poco y después podemos comenzar."

"Draco…"Harry soltó en un suspiro. "No, vamos a ir directamente a ver a Madame Pomfrey. Perdiste mucha sangre antes y ella podría ayudarte mejor que yo. Podemos trabajar en los hechizos cuando te sientas mejor" Harry dijo con decisión, tomando el brazo de Draco y ayudándole a pararse.

Myrtle, que había estado mirándoles silenciosamente, habló. "¿Estás seguro de que no quieres simplemente dejarlo acá? Podría morir y hacerme compañía. No es tan malo ser un fantasma"

"Myrtle" Harry le reprendió. "No lo voy a dejar aquí"

"Ohhh" Myrtle gimió mientras se alejaba "No eres para nada agradable"

Harry se sorprendió cuando escucho que Draco reía.

"Mi héroe" el rubio dijo con una sonrisa. Draco levantó la mirada hacia el ligeramente más alto chico, una mirada seria apareciendo en su rostro. "Necesitamos hablar de lo que paso antes" dijo francamente.

Harry había sabido que iban tener que hablar de ese beso, pero hubiera deseado poder posponerlo. "Lo sé" contestó, "Pero ahora mismo necesitas ayuda"

Draco se sentía agotado físicamente, así que decidió no discutir y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación solamente para que sus rodillas se debilitaran debajo de él. Comenzó a caer y estuvo seguro de que iba a parecer como un tonto frente al otro chico al golpearse la cara contra el suelo. En vez de eso, sintió fuertes y cálidos brazos abrazarle y luego levantándole en el aire.

"Bájame, Potter" Draco gritó consternado, sonrojándose por la vergüenza.

Harry sostuvo el esbelto cuerpo de su rival con una mirada determinada. "No eres capaz de caminar. En el nombre de Merlín, ¿por qué no fuiste a la enfermería antes?" Harry preguntó irritado.

"¿Qué pasa si alguien nos ve?" Draco trató de razonar. "¿Cómo vas a explicar que el maravilloso Harry Potter este cargando al malvado Draco Malfoy como una damisela en peligro?"

"¿Crees que soy maravilloso?"Harry preguntó con un malicioso brillo en sus ojos. Notó que Draco no estaba luchando mucho para escapar, así que el chico de anteojos cambio el peso a una posición más cómoda. "No creo que seas malvado, pero sí estas en peligro" agregó riéndose por la mirada indignada y el ceño fruncido que apareció en la cara de Draco "Busca en mi túnica" Harry le dijo a su pasajero.

Draco le dio una extraña mirada al niño-que-vivió "No estoy en condiciones para esa clase de actividades" declaró irónicamente, disfrutando de la mirada de vergüenza que cruzó las facciones de Harry. "_Toma eso, Potter'_ sonrió con satisfacción.

"idiota" Harry se quejó, sus mejillas teñidas de rosado. "Solamente saca la capa dentro de mi túnica"

Draco buscó y saco una capa brillante "¿Qué es?" preguntó curiosamente, mirando la extraña tela.

"Es una capa de invisibilidad" Harry sonrió "Ponla sobre nosotros"

Draco se veía adecuadamente impresionado "Con razón logras salirte con las tuyas tan seguido. ¿Cómo la conseguiste?" el rubio pregunto dejando que el material se deslizara suavemente por sus de dedos, investigando la prenda.

"Era de mi papa" Harry contestó suavemente "Dumbledore me la dio en mi primer año, en navidad"

Draco asintió, notando la pequeña detención en la voz del moreno mientras hablaba de su padre. Colocó la capa sobre Harry para que le tapara a ambos. Era un tanto extraño mirar hacia afuera detrás de la capa. El rubio podía ver todo, pero se veía borroso "¿Esta cosa realmente funciona?" preguntó dudosamente.

"No te preocupes, nadie puede vernos. Ahora, voy a llevarte con madame Pomfrey" Harry dijo con un tono menos deprimido

Draco abrió la puerta ya que las manos de Harry estaban un tanto ocupadas al momento. El niño que vivió pronto dio un sobresalto de sorpresa al sentir que el rubio se apretaba mas contra él, descansando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry mientras caminaban por el pasillo

Draco cerró los ojos, se sentía tan cansado y los brazos de Harry eran cálidos y confortables. "¿Realmente crees lo que dijiste antes?" el rubio preguntó somnoliento

"¿Qué?" Harry preguntó inseguro de lo que Draco se refería

"Acerca de extrañarme. Pensé que tú serias la primera persona en alegrarse de que no estuviera cerca." Draco no se había dado cuenta hasta que Harry le había dicho eso, lo terriblemente solo y aislado que se había sentido. Era una emoción a la que se había acostumbrado durante los años, ya ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

Harry pensó en eso por un momento. Podría decir honestamente que ya no sentía nada de odio hacia el rubio, ni siquiera estaba seguro si alguna vez lo había sentido. Draco podía ser un terrible dolor en el trasero, y Harry había estado más que enojado con él, pero incluso él tenía que admitir que lo extrañaría si no estuviera.

Malfoy era la única persona que lo trataba como si su calidad del niño que vivió no significara nada. Nadie a excepción de él había logrado enojarlo tanto ni se había atrevido a burlarse de él o a retarlo, incluso si es que había sido humillante muchas veces. Draco siempre trataba a Harry como una persona normal, no como a ningún héroe al cual venerar y al cual nunca decirle una palabra dura. En el fondo el moreno estaba agradecido por eso.

"Sí. Te extrañaría" Harry contestó finalmente.

Continuaron hasta la enfermería en silencio, pasando a Zabini en el camino. El moreno miraba por los pasillos de un lado a otro, como buscando a alguien. Ambos compartieron una mirada de interrogación al ver al Slytherin por un momento y continuar su camino.

Draco le dijo a Harry que se detuvieran antes de atravesar la puerta de la enfermería. "Bájame, quiero caminar y déjame hablar. Solamente respáldame"

"¿Qué estás planeando?" Harry preguntó, levantando una ceja, inconscientemente imitando una de las expresiones de Draco.

"Solamente dile a Madame Pomfrey que me encontraste en el baño sangrando y que trataste de arreglarme. Yo haré el resto"

Ya que técnicamente lo que Draco dijo no era una mentira, Harry decidió seguirle la corriente y puso al rubio en el suelo removiendo la capa de invisibilidad.

"Toma" dijo Draco, metiendo la mano en su túnica y sacando el libro "Cuida esto"

Harry tomó el libro que se le ofrecía y lo deslizó entre sus propias túnicas, con la capa y entonces los chicos atravesaron las barreras, Harry permaneciendo cerca en caso de que Draco perdiera fuerzas otra vez.

"¡Oh, Dios!" Madame Pomfrey exclamo al ver al débil Draco Malfoy tambalearse hasta su rango de visión con nada más ni nada menos que Harry Potter a su lado "¿Qué pasó?" cuestionó acercando y ayudando al rubio hasta la cama, cambiando inmediatamente a su faceta de sanadora

Harry explico cómo había encontrado a Draco antes y cómo había tratado de sanar sus heridas.

Madame Pomfrey tenía su varita afuera, haciendo un encantamiento de diagnóstico podía darse cuenta fácilmente que el rubio había perdido mucha sangre y que tenía muy baja la azúcar en la sangre, la combinación era lo que estaba causando la debilidad. Tomó nota de las muchas heridas mágicamente curadas y de la cantidad de vacunas sanguíneas en el sistema del chico. "¿Por qué no lo trajiste hacia acá inmediatamente?" regañó a Harry mientras iba en busca de más vacunas de sangre "¿Se metieron en una pelea ustedes dos?"

"No" Draco contestó "Le pedí que no me trajera acá. Estaba avergonzado" continuó suavemente.

"¿Avergonzado?" preguntó la medibruja con una ceja levantada "¿Avergonzado de qué?" se agachó y gentilmente inspeccionó la cicatriz en la garganta de Draco

"Yo me hice esto. Me corté."

Harry tenía que darle crédito al Slytherin, aún estaba diciendo básicamente la verdad, pero no le gustaba nada lo que el muchacho estaba tratando de sugerirle a la sanadora.

Madame Pomfrey al principio se veía enojada, pero pronto cambio a preocupada "Toma. Bebe esto" ordenó poniendo un frasco de pociones cerca de sus labios. "Te quedarás acá por el resto del día y durante la noche hasta que este segura de que recuperaste las fuerzas" entonces se volvió hacia Harry que había estado mirando apartadamente "Debería estar agradecido de que usted lo encontró " le elogió.

"¿Estará bien?" preguntó, tratando de no verse muy preocupado por alguien que Madame Pomfrey creía que le desagradaba.

Madame Pomfrey le dio una extraña mirada al niño que vivió. "Sí. Estará bien. Hiciste un buen trabajo al curarlo. Solamente está un poco débil, pero la poción que le dí le ayudara y me encargare de que coma algo" miró al rubio adolescente que ya había caído dormido. "¿Sabes por qué trato de cortarse?" preguntó, su voz traicionándole y mostrando el desanimo al saber que alguien tan joven sintiera la necesidad de terminar con su propia vida.

"No, no realmente" Harry respondió repentinamente sintiéndose nervioso.

"Bueno, conseguiré alguien que hable con él cuando despierte y le ayude a lidiar con lo que sea que le este molestando" la medibruja declaró "Por ahora sería mejor que volvieras a tus habitaciones. Se acerca el toque de queda y no querría que te metieras en problemas por esto." Madame Pomfrey le sonrió al chico que había pasado mucho tiempo en este mismo lugar en el pasado. "Al menos no eres tú esta vez" bromeó mientras apuraba a Harry hacia la puerta.

"¿Puedo venir a verle mañana?" Harry preguntó antes de irse, pateándose mentalmente por el tono ansioso.

Una vez más Madame Pomfrey le dio una curiosa mirada al muchacho al cual le tenía tanto cariño. "Sí, si lo deseas y si está bien con el Sr. Malfoy."

Harry le sonrió y diciendo adiós se dirigió hacia los dormitorios.

"_¡Pensé que estos dos se odiaban!"_La medibruja pensó, perpleja por el cambio de actitud que sintió de los dos chicos. Poniendo eso a un lado, Poppy revisó por última vez a su paciente, usando su varita para cambiar rápidamente las ropas en los pijamas del hospital y lo deslizó bajo las frazadas antes de dirigirse hacia la oficina de Dumbledore.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Draco despertó más tarde ese día con suaves murmullos de voces. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, aún no estaba listo para lidiar con nadie. Reconoció la voz de Dumbledore hablando con Madame Pomfrey y… ¿era ésa la voz de Snape también? Sabía lo que iban a pensar, prácticamente había confesado que había tratado de suicidarse. Algo que era muy extraño de escuchar en el mundo mágico, especialmente de alguien de su edad. _"Bueno no hay manera de salirse de esto ahora. No puedo dejarles saber que estaba practicando magia sin varita, ¡Merlín!"_ suspiró internamente _"¡Qué desastre!"._

¿Por qué había hecho esto? El viejo director podía llamar a su padre en cualquier minuto, si es que no lo había hecho ya, y entonces, todos sus planes no servirían para nada. ¿Por qué siquiera había considerado en quedarse? ¿Por qué Harry le había besado? ¿Porque Draco se había sentido a salvo en los brazos del otro chico? "_**Quédate, yo te protegeré"**_ ¿No era eso lo que Harry le había dicho?

El Slytherin ni siquiera estaba preocupado porque Harry fuera un chico. Nunca había estado muy interesado en las mujeres con las que se había relacionado. Muy probablemente era culpa de su prometida, Pansy. Sólo pensando en ella, mirándole, manoseándole le daba escalofríos de repulsión. Mirando hacia atrás, suponía que siempre había estado interesado en los hombres, pero ya que su padre había escogido a Pansy para él, y se esperaba de él que proveyera un heredero para continuar con el nombre de la familia y para la comunidad sangre pura, no se había preocupado al respecto. También estaba el hecho de que ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo comenzar ningún tipo relación clandestina con nadie sin que su padre supiera, y sufrir su posterior castigo, así que había aceptado su destino como parte del paquete de ser un Malfoy y había sido su intensión continuar con ello hasta este momento.

Nunca había presenciado momentos de ternura en el hogar de los Malfoy. Ni tampoco un delicado intercambio de cariño entre su padre y madre. No podía recordar un tiempo en el que alguno de sus padres lo había cargado, elogiado, o confortado. De hecho, su padre frecuentemente le recordaba la gran desilusión que era para el nombre de los Malfoy y para él. Cualquier lección que su padre estimaba necesaria que Draco aprendiera la enseñaba con mano dura y su madre parecía ser indiferente a él la mayoría del tiempo.

El rubio había tratado de no gemir fuertemente por su estupidez _"Estoy tan hambriento por afección que haría cualquier cosa que Potter diga solamente por la ilusión de que a alguien realmente le importe'_ Draco tenía que admitirse, vergonzosamente, que lo estaba. Incluso todas las desagradables bromas que le había hecho a Harry, Ron y Hermione en el pasado habían sido para tratar de ganar popularidad entre sus pares Slytherin. Simplemente había querido desesperadamente agradarle a alguien de verdad.

Había molestado a Harry más que a nadie, se daba cuenta ahora, por que había rechazado ser su amigo en su primer año. Entendía ahora que había actuado como un pomposo imbécil y que ésa era la verdadera razón por la cual Harry lo había rechazado. Pero en el momento el rechazo solamente había reforzado la idea en su mente de once años de que no merecía que nadie se preocupara por él. Le había dolido. Le había dolido mucho. Especialmente cuando veía desde la distancia cómo a Potter parecía agradarle todo el resto de las personas que conocía. La realidad de que el niño que vivió no quería hacer un esfuerzo para llegar a conocerlo y ser amigos le causaba un indescriptible dolor y había querido que la persona que le había traído tanto dolor sufriera también. Era desde eso que el resentimiento, el rencor y la rivalidad creció.

"_Con razón estoy tan cagado" _Se lamentó internamente. Escuchó los susurros por otros momentos antes de abrir los ojos y mirar hacia donde las voces venían. Madame Pomfrey estaba susurrando enojada algo al profesor Snape que estaba de de pie, rígido como una tabla y con el ceño fruncido. Dumbledore estaba allí también, de pie al lado de Snape con una expresión seria en su rostro.

Draco estaba un poco desilusionado de que Harry no estuviera por ahí cerca. "_Realmente no le importas. Y lo sabes." _Se reprendió. _"Es solamente su maldito complejo de héroe Gryffindor apareciendo. Harry Potter salvando a todos, incluso a los villanos'_ Repentinamente, Draco se sintió muy deprimido.

"Sr. Malfoy, veo que está despierto" Dumbledore dijo con una expresión amable.

Draco estaba seguro de que había visto una pisca de lastima en esos brillantes y azules ojos. Cruzó sus brazos desafiantemente.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Draco?" Snape preguntó acercándose y sentándose en la pequeña silla al lado de la cama.

"Bien" Draco respondió, con un poco de petulancia mientras se movía para sentarse. El rubio se preguntó si eso realmente era preocupación en la voz de su padrino.

"Los dejare por un minutos para que hablen, caballeros" Madame Pomfrey dijo mientras dejaba un frasco con un liquido claro en la mano de Draco. "Toma esto, por favor" le dijo al muchacho antes de irse.

Draco se terminó la poción en un solo trago y después jugó con el frasco en sus manos, encontrando fascinante mirarlo mientras esperaba ver qué era lo que los mayores querían decirle.

Un pesado silencio descendió entre ellos hasta que Draco no pudo aguantarlo más "En el nombre de Merlín" bramó, mirando a sus profesores a la cara "¿Quieren saber si realmente quería suicidarme, verdad?" preguntó directamente.

"¡Sr. Malfoy!" exclamó el profesor Snape, irritado por la falta de decoro del rubio.

"Calma, Severus" Dumbledore interrumpió. "Dejemos que el muchacho hable. Si, Draco, eso es exactamente lo que queremos saber."

"Si" mintió el rubio Slytherin, con perfecta comodidad y credibilidad. "Le van a decir a mi padre?" pregunto, sin lograr ocultar del director el fogonazo de miedo que cruzo sus ojos

"¿Quieres que llamemos a tu padre?"Dumbledore le preguntó.

Draco miró a su profesor de pociones, inseguro de cómo debería contestar, sin saber aún de qué lado estaba el hombre.

Dumbledore parecía entender sus dudas. "El Profesor Snape es un espía para la orden" le dijo al muchacho. "Puedes ser franco enfrente de él. No traicionara nada de lo que sea dicho entre nosotros"

La sorpresa de Draco debió haberse mostrado claramente en su cara después de oír la admisión, ya que Dumbledore soltó una sonrisa divertida.

"Entonces no, no quiero que mi padre sepa"

"¿Por qué no, Draco?" Snape preguntó, sin querer dejando que su máscara se deslizara por un momento y mostrando lo perturbado que estaba por que este joven, su ahijado, había sentido la necesidad de quitarse su vida.

Draco no confiaba totalmente en ninguno de ellos, pero tenía que decirles algo, así que les dijo sobre no querer convertirse en un Mortifago y que tenía miedo de no tener otra opción más que obedecer. "Era la única manera que pude pensar para librarme de esto" terminó _"Mantener todo simple y básicamente sincero y no te encontraras tropezando entre mentiras después"_ el rubio se dijo a sí mismo.

Dumbledore se veía furioso, Snape se veía completamente horrorizado.

"¿Era tu padre quien iba a llevarte ante el Señor Oscuro?" Dumbledore preguntó, conociendo la respuesta antes que el muchacho dijera nada, pero necesitando la confirmación.

Draco cerró la boca y frunció el ceño. Acababa de ponerse en una posición muy precaria. Su padre vería, de cualquier manera, esto como una traición, pero el rubio quizás aun pudiera salirse de esta si lo necesitaba y si era inteligente. Sabía que tendría que soportar el castigo, pero si continuaba, si le decía todo lo que sabía, entonces no habría salida y su vida estaría entonces definitivamente pérdida.

"No diré nada en contra de mi padre" les dijo a los dos hombres firmemente. "Si preguntan cualquier cosa sobre él, no contestare"

Ahora era el turno de Snape de verse enojado. _"Debí haber estado más cerca para él, haberle ayudado."_ Snape pensó culpablemente. Siempre había tenido la impresión de que Lucius era demasiado duro con el chico. Había tenido tiempo para ayudar a Dumbledore y a la orden, pero no había estado ahí para su propia familia, para este joven que definitivamente había necesitado alguien. _"Matare a Lucius"_ prometió el profesor de pociones. "_Antes de que la guerra termine, él yacerá muerto a mis pies por hacer que la única persona que significa algo para mí sintiera que la muerte es preferible a vivir"_

"Caballeros" Madame Pomfrey interrumpió. "Mi paciente aún necesita descanso. Pueden hablar con él en otra ocasión. Creo que para mañana será posible darle de alta." La medibruja le dio a Draco otro frasco de poción, esta vez una para dormir. Antes de terminar retiró los dos frascos de sus manos para sacar luego al director y al maestro de pociones fuera del recinto.

Cuando los tres estaban fuera del rango auditivo del rubio, Poppy continúo. "Quiero supervisarlo todo el tiempo, y le daré pociones re-animantes por una temporada. También voy a buscar un consejero con el que el chico pueda hablar."

"Entendido" concordó Dumbledore. Se giró hacia Snape. "Severus, quiero que te encargues del muchacho hasta que alguien más adecuado pueda ser encontrado. Él piensa altamente de ti y tengo el presentimiento de que este atentado tiene más que ver con su padre que con cualquier otra cosa. Creo que realmente necesita a alguien confiable en su vida en estos momentos"

"No tienes que decirme eso" el maestro de pociones soltó bruscamente con más descortesía de la que pretendía. "Pero no presionaré más el tema de su padre" Severus le dijo a Dumbledore seriamente "Tendrá que obtener la información que deseas de alguien más. No permitiré que Draco sienta que esta es la única razón por la cual lo estoy ayudando."

Dumbledore escondió su decepción; había estado pensando entre esas frases "Esta bien. No le deseo mal al muchacho tampoco." dijo.

"Él y el Sr. Potter parecen haber aplacado sus diferencias" Poppy le informó a los hombres, contándoles que ella había pensado que el rubio y el moreno habían estado peleando y que había asumido por lo tanto que las heridas venían de eso. "El Sr. Malfoy defendió a Potter cuando lo sugerí, diciéndome inmediatamente que había sido él quien se había lastimado así. Harry parecía bastante preocupado por él y pidió si podía volver mañana a ver al Sr. Malfoy. Creo que debemos alentar esta amistad por el bien del Sr. Malfoy."

Snape frunció el ceño, sin la seguridad de que ésta era una buena idea. Esos dos han sido rivales desde primer año y estaba preocupado de que su ahijado terminaría saliendo lastimado, estando este en un momento de vulnerabilidad mental. Pero incluso él había notado lo aislado que Draco parecía de su año, sus compañeros Slytherin manteniendo la distancia del hosco adolescente dejando al rubio solo la mayoría del tiempo. Otra ola de culpa atravesó a Severus. _"Ha estado pasado en frente de mis ojos y aún así no le busqué."_

Dumbledore sonrió, aparentemente concordando que era maravilloso que los dos muchachos podían poner los malos sentimientos por detrás de ellos. En su corazón, sin embargo, tenía el mismo pensamiento que Snape, pero por diferentes razones.

n/a: Perdon por la demora. Tenia este capitulo listo hace harto tiempo, y se me había olvidado subirlo... plop XD... y depues fanfiction no queria aceptarme los capitulos nuevos... arrgg, odio que pase eso. Bueno en fin! fue toda una travesia. Prometo actualizar pronto :P. aaaah!! y en cuanto pueda contesto los rewies, pero gracias o todos por el feedback. Saludos... Sihaya


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Está bien. Escúpelo." Ron le animó, abordando a Harry en cuanto entró a la sala común. Hermione tomo el otro brazo de su moreno amigo y ambos chicos escoltaron al niño que vivió a una privada esquina de la sala donde los tres se sentaron en un gran y confortable sillón.

"Bien…" Harry comenzó vacilante. Realmente no estaba seguro de cuánto debía decir. No estaba seguro de que sus dos mejores amigos entendieran su deseo de ser, por lo menos, amigo de Malfoy, si es que no más. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que él mismo entendiera sus deseos. Decidió que sería mejor apegarse a lo más básico de la verdad, como Draco había hecho y dejarles inferir lo que pudieran.

"Vamos amigos, ¿qué pasa con Malfoy? ¿Está planeando algo perverso?" Ron preguntó con cara de pocos amigos, ante la idea de su odiado enemigo planeando algo contra ellos otra vez.

"Lo encontré prácticamente inconsciente en el baño, sentado en un charco de sangre" Harry contesto crudamente, manipulando ligeramente la verdad. Estaba un poco molesto por la actitud de Ron, incluso aunque pudiera entenderlo, ya que era una actitud que había compartido con sus amigos hace no mucho tiempo.

"¿Q… qué?" Hermione tartamudeo. "Pero lo vimos en clases, se veía perfectamente bien"

"Bueno… lo ayude, ya que no quería ir a madame Pomfrey, pero después se sintió muy débil así que tuvo que ir a la enfermería finalmente" Harry contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Qué le pasó? ¿Estaba tratando de hacer magia negra con la sangre? ¿Tuviste que pelearte con él?" Ron preguntó, esperando en su corazón que Harry le hubiera dado su merecido al hurón.

Harry suspiró. "No, no estaba tratando de hacer magia de sangre. Estaba lastimándose…" fue todo lo que dijo.

Ron y Hermione miraron a su amigo incrédulamente. Sorprendentemente, fue Ron quien pareció entender lo que Harry estaba insinuando antes que Hermione. "¿Trataba de suicidarse?" El pelirrojo preguntó, ahora hablando en un susurro de ultra tumba.

Harry evitó contestar esa pregunta, ya que no quería mentirle a su amigo. "Está en la enfermería ahora, pero creo que madame Pomfrey le dejara marcharse mañana."

Los tres se sentaron silenciosamente por un momento, sin saber que decir al respecto. "Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo tranquilo por un tiempo" Hermione habló finalmente, ganándose un par de miradas sobresaltadas de sus amigos. "Es decir, si tiene un problema, no deberíamos tomar ventaja de ello" la chica se sonrojó.

"No le hemos hecho nada, y este es Malfoy de quien estamos hablando. ¿Qué demonios podría estar tan mal en su vida que preferiría rendirse? No puedo creerlo." Ron dijo con una mirada tosca.

"Ese no es el punto, Ron" Hermione le reprimió. "¿Qué pasa si es verdad? Haz estado provocándolo cada vez que tienes la oportunidad acerca de perder el control de su magia. Creo que deberías darle un respiro." Terminó frunciéndole el ceño al pelirrojo.

Ron se cruzó de brazos y miró al techo, pero asintió para dejar en claro que a pesar de que no estaba feliz con ello, no molestaría a Malfoy, por lo menos por un tiempo.

Harry bostezó profundamente. "Creo que me iré a la cama" dijo para librarse de contestar más preguntas. "Buenas noches, chicos" el moreno se levantó y se estiró, dejando a sus dos, ahora sombríos amigos, sentados cuchicheando en el sofá.

XXX

Muy temprano en la mañana Harry cuidadosamente se escabulló por el retrato de la dama gorda, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla. Rápidamente se dirigió desde el séptimo piso al primero, directamente a la enfermería. Estaba cubierto por su capa de invisibilidad así que no se preocupó de que alguien fuera a verle, y estaba bastante seguro de que Madame Pomfrey estaría dormida, pero solo por si acaso…

Abriendo las puertas, se acercó a la cama en la que Draco descansaba y se quedó de pie allí mirando al chico dormir. Harry se sorprendió a sí mismo, pensando que Draco era realmente hermoso. Algo extraño que pensar sobre otro chico, pero eso no parecía cambiar el hecho de que era verdad. La temprana luz de la mañana entrando por la ventana parecía bañar al rubio, haciendo su piel brillar y resaltando su pálido cabello.

Draco suspiró suavemente; sus largas y rubias pestañas revolotearon antes de que se diera la vuelta y abriera sus ojos lentamente. Permaneció recostado por un momento o dos antes de sentarse y mirar alrededor, ligeramente preocupado. Tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien estaba mirándole y entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

"¿Estás aquí, Potter?" susurró, buscando por los alrededores de su cama.

Harry se removió la capa para que su cabeza quedara visible causando que Draco diera un salto de sorpresa. "Merlín, no me asustes así" Draco dijo bruscamente. "Y quítate esa cosa, te vez ridículo como una cabeza sin cuerpo" se quejó.

Harry se rio, feliz de que Draco se sintiera lo suficientemente bien como para ser demandante. Se retiró la capa y se sentó en la dura silla junto a la cama. "¿Cómo te sientes?" Harry preguntó, buscando conversación.

"Bien, bien" Draco contestó agitando su mano. " Pomfrey dijo que me dejaría de alta hoy, pero todos piensan que trate de suicidarme, así que los profesores van a estar vigilándome como halcones . Tendré que beber unas malditas pociones antidepresivas y hablar a alguien sobre mis sentimientos" Draco se quejó con una expresión disgustada, usando sus dedos para imitar signos de comillas cuando había dicho 'sentimientos'. "No sé cuando tendré tiempo para trabajar en esos hechizos" el rubio terminó desalentadamente.

"¿Quieres decir 'tendremos', verdad?" Harry le interrumpió con una sonrisa.

Draco le miró con al moreno, entrecerrando los ojos, meditando sus palabras. Suponía que ahora era tan buen momento como cualquiera. "¿Por qué me besaste?"

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon en sorpresa, no estaba esperando que Draco fuera tan directo y afilado al respecto. Y además la pregunta sorprendió al Gryffindor con la guardia baja. "Yo… eh… ahh... um…" Harry tartamudeó.

Draco rodó los ojos. "No es una pregunta tan difícil. Debiste tener algún motivo para ello, ¿o normalmente vas besando a chicos sin razón aparente?"

"Porque… porque… para serte franco, no lo sé con certeza" Harry logró decir finalmente, rascándose la nuca en un perplejo nerviosismo. "Simplemente quería. ¿Por qué me devolviste el beso?" Harry preguntó para cambiar la presión al Slytherin.

Draco, que ya había pensado en ello, ya tenía una respuesta lista. "Porque ya no te odio. Supongo que… me gustas".

'_Frívolo como un pepino'_ Harry pensó con admiración, asombrado de la compostura y seguridad del rubio. "Así que, supongo que esto significa que te gustan los chicos" el Gryffindor dijo; _obviamente_, Draco pensó.

"¿A ti no?" Draco contestó con una sonrisa.

"No solía pensarlo" Harry murmuró para que Draco no pudiera escucharlo. "Creo que tu también me gustas" agregó un poco más fuerte, notando la curiosa mirada que recibió.

Draco miró por la ventana al brillante día tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Definitivamente iba a ser más difícil escabullirse, a menos que pudiera convencer al escuadrón suicidio, que era como había apodado a Pomfrey, Snape y Dumbledore, de que no iba a tratar nada como eso otra vez.

'_Al menos no le dirán a mi padre'_ el rubio suspiro con alivio. Había estado esperando poder marcharse antes del final de año, pero parecía que iba a tener que aplazar su escape un poco más.

Otro problema era involucrarse con Potter. Ya estaba comenzando a pensar que quedarse no sería tan malo, que tal vez Harry podría ayudarlo. El rubio sabia que los dos convirtiéndose en… lo que fuera, les traería más problemas de los que podrían lidiar. Era ciertamente la cosa menos Slytherin que hacer, pero Harry había visto lo peor de Draco y aun así, aquí estaba, diciendo que le gustaba. Tal vez sería agradable tener alguien como él en su vida. Ciertamente no tendría que preocuparse de Potter estando con él solamente para obtener algo de su familia, y estaba seguro que el Gryffindor sería honesto con sus sentimientos.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto, Potter? Tú y yo, quiero decir. Sabes que nunca podríamos dejar que nadie se enterara, por la seguridad de ambos. Tus amigos podrían darte la espalda y estoy seguro que Dumbledore no querría arriesgar que te influenciara en convertirte en un mago oscuro" Draco le advirtió, tratando de dejarle a Harry una salida fácil de todo esto.

"Es Harry" el moreno sonrió. "Si vamos a ser… amigos, llámame Harry". El-niño-que-vivió no estaba seguro de cómo llamar a su incipiente relación, pero amigos era un buen lugar por donde empezar. "Y no creo que fueras capaz de cambiarme al lado oscuro, incluso si lo quisieras, lo cual no creo que quieras hacer." Le estiró la mano a Draco.

El rubio miro a la mano que le era ofrecida, sabiendo que podía rechazarla, de la misma manera que Harry había hecho hace tantos años atrás. Aquí estaba su salida fácil, y si era inteligente no pondría su mano en la del otro chico.

'_Creo que no soy tan inteligente como pensaba'_ se regañó a su mismo mientras se agarraba fuertemente a la mano de de Harry.


	11. Chapter 11

Notas de Traductora: Hola gentes, primero que todo disculpen la demora por no actualizar hace tanto tiempo. Ahora vuelvo con este proyecto a full, asi que no tendran que esperar tanto entre capitulo y capitulo =) No he tenido tiempo para contestar los rewiews tampoco, pero quiero agradecerles a todos lo que siguen la traduccion y me han tenido paciencia y los que mandan rr... me hacen muy feliz =) Bueno para compensar la espera les subo dos capitulos. Y en cuanto tenga más, lo subire sin demora. La siguiente actualizacion será para la siguiente semana, ya que la beta se me va de vacaciones xD, pero tratare de traerles más de un capitulo para ese entonces.

Capitulo 11

Draco se irritaba cada vez más mientras la mañana avanzaba. Madame Pomfrey, ateniéndose a su palabra, lo había dado de alta después del desayuno e incluso le había escoltado hasta su primera clase. El problema era que ahora cada profesor parecía querer permanecer con él, preguntándole si se encontraba bien en susurros que pensaban los otros estudiantes no oirían.

Todos trataban cuidadosamente de no molestar al joven Malfoy, y eso estaba poniendo a Draco nervioso y definitivamente le estaba distrayendo, incluso bajo la influencia de una "poción antidepresiva". Para cuando ya era casi hora de almorzar, se encontraba en un terrible humor, mientras entraba furiosamente al gran comedor, con un profesor siguiéndole.

Para cuando el almuerzo había terminado, pareciera como si todos los estudiantes en Hogwarts sabían, o al menos creían saber, lo que había pasado, mientras los rumores por haber escuchado a los profesores a hurtadillas circulaban por el salón. Incluso sus propios compañeros de casa no estaban seguros de que hacer con él. La mayoría simplemente trataba de evadirlo, comentando sobre lo raro de la situación, pero algunos parecían completamente furiosos con él.

Cuando una joven Hufflepuff choco con él, mientras los alumnos salían hacia las clases de la tarde, le miro con tanta lastima al hacerse a un lado, que Draco perdió la cabeza.

"El suicidio no es contagioso, ¿sabes?" le gritó fuertemente, haciendo que el resto de los jóvenes alrededor se detuvieran y miraran fijamente al rubio. Antes de que Draco pudiera continuar con su despecho y comenzara a lanzarle hechizos a todos, el profesor Cox se le adelanto.

"A sus clases, por favor" ordenó el escoses. "Sr. Malfoy, me parece que tiene Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras conmigo. Acompáñeme."

Draco cerró su boca, sonrojándose al notar como los otros estudiantes le lanzaban miradas de condolencia, lastima u odio puro. Notó que Harry estaba de pie junto con sus amigos Gryffindor, luciendo como si quisiera decir algo, Draco negó suavemente. Dudosamente, el rubio siguió a su profesor con la cabeza gacha y el semblante ceñido.

"Realmente trató de suicidarse", Ron dijo con asombro, después de la retirada del profesor Cox y Draco Malfoy. "Acaba de admitirlo"

"Ron, recuerda que prometimos que no íbamos a meternos con él" Hermione insistió.

Harry no dijo nada, sentimientos de culpa por dejar que Draco hiciera esto, en vez de aclarar las cosas estaban carcomiéndole por dentro. Esperaba poder hablar con el Slytherin después de clases y Harry decidió tratar de convencer al rubio para que confesara que por lo menos había tenido un accidente y que no había tratado de suicidarse, que todo era solo un gran malentendido.

XXX

Harry esperó fuera del salón de clases de Draco. Se había escabullido de su clase para poder encontrarse con el Slytherin. Las puerta se abrieron y varios estudiantes empezaron a salir. "Draco", Harry susurró desde la esquina cuando el rubio salía.

Harry agitó su mano para llamar al muchacho. Draco miró alrededor y luego se deslizó hacia el pasillo donde estaba el moreno. "Necesitamos decirles a todos otra cosa" comenzó. "Tal vez podrías decir que tuviste un accidente y que los profesores lo malinterpretaron"

"¿Estás bromeando?" Draco dijo enfadado. "Si lo niego ahora, parecerá aun más como si realmente traté de suicidarme. Nadie me creerá". Draco dio un paso adelante y dijo suavemente. "¿Todavía tienes el libro, verdad?"

"Sí, está en el baúl de mi habitación"

"Tenemos que encontrar una manera de practicar sin que nadie nos vea" pensó el rubio en voz alta.

"¿Por qué no lo retrasamos por un tiempo?" Harry preguntó. "Dejar que todo este alboroto se calme"

"Supongo que no tenemos muchas opciones" Draco respondió irritado, sus ojos grises nublándose.

"¿Todavía planeas escaparte, verdad?" Harry preguntó, sorprendiéndose de lo molesto que le era la idea.

"No lo sé" Draco contestó honestamente. Levantó la mirada hacia los brillantes ojos verdes. "Parece que no puedo irme ahora mismo de todas maneras, con todos los profesores vigilándome. Solamente estoy preocupado de que mi padre se entere" admitió.

"¿Crees que haría algo?" preguntó Harry, alcanzando la mano de Draco para mostrarle algo de apoyo moral.

Draco se sorprendió por el gesto, pero no retiró su mano. "No lo sé. Es tan impredecible, puede que ni siquiera le importe." El Slytherin sintió un nudo de emociones formándose en su garganta y tragó fuerte para tratar de disolverlo.

Harry sintió una ola de simpatía por su nuevo amigo al ver una expresión adolorida surcar por su cara. Harry apretó la delgada mano en un intento de reconfortarle, los dos chicos acercándose inconscientemente.

"Todo se calmará pronto, y cuando lo haga, practicaremos los hechizos. Si decides irte entonces, estarás preparado y si decides quedarte estaremos listos para pelear contra Voldemort" Harry sonrió con confianza, su sonrisa agrandándose cuando Draco le devolvió una pequeña.

"¿No vas a rendirte con eso, verdad?" Draco preguntó sintiéndose alegre de que alguien quisiera que se quedara.

"Nop" Harry continuó sonriendo, acercándose más hacia el rubio hasta que sus frentes estaban casi tocándose, mirando dentro de esos tormentosos ojos grises.

"Sr. Malfoy, Sr. Potter" Snape habló fuertemente. Se había retrasado para escoltar a Draco después de su última clase y estaba más que sorprendido de lo que había visto al acercarse al pasillo de donde provenían voces. Casi parecía como si los dos estuvieran a punto de besarse, para el horror de Snape, pero seguramente eso no podía ser cierto.

Los dos jóvenes se separaron bruscamente, como una flecha de un arco bien tensado, sonrojándose de color carmesí al ser atrapados por ninguno otro que su estoico profesor de pociones.

Snape levantó una ceja hacia el par, resistiendo la urgencia de ridiculizarlos por temor a deprimir a su ahijado. "Vamos a ir a cenar" arrastró las palabras, girándose en un remolino de túnicas negras, su actitud revelando que esperaba que los chicos le siguieran.

El maestro de pociones de camino al gran salón decidió que necesitaba tener una larga charla con Potter acerca de esto. No iba a permitir que nadie molestara a Draco, sin importar si tenía buenas intenciones o no.

Severus no sospechaba que Potter planeara algo contra el rubio. Era mucho más probable que se tratara de su molesto instinto Gryffindor, tratando de verdaderamente ayudarlo, y causando esta transformación en la anteriormente inexistente relación de los dos chicos. Sin embargo, su sobrino estaba en un momento sensible y expuesto, y no permitiría que el niño-que-vivió se aprovechara de eso.

Severus se preguntó si el anciano director habría incitado que Harry y Draco se hicieran amigos para sacarle información sobre Lucius y los mortífagos. No le sorprendería, viniendo del vejete. Mientras más lo pensaba, más posible le parecía, hasta que decidió que la amistad de Harry y Draco no debía continuar avanzando.

XXX

En el mismo momento en que la cena estaba por terminar en el gran salón, Lucius Malfoy, después de hablar con Crabbe Senior, salió furiosamente de su estudio privado, una nube de furia y vergüenza azotándose a su alrededor. Tomando su túnica, y con una mirada que hubiera derretido el metal, se apareció con un fuerte crack. Destino... Hogwarts.


	12. Chapter 12

NdA: Partes de este capítulo fueron inspiradas en la canción "Breaking the habit" ("rompiendo el hábito") de Linkin Park

Capitulo 12.

Draco estaba terminando su cena silenciosamente, ocasionalmente lanzando miradas discretas hacia cierto Gryffindor, cuando el destino decidió lanzarle un golpe bajo. Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron con un fuerte gemido y Lucius Malfoy entró en la habitación determinado. Miró a su hijo con el ceño fruncido y con tanto desprecio, que el corazón del joven Malfoy se aceleró por el puro miedo.

Severus detuvo su discusión con Dumbledore y se levantó, mirando desde la mesa de los profesores al amenazante hombre. El director empujó su silla hacia atrás y se levantó calmadamente, mientras toda la habitación caía en un abrupto silencio.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Lucius?" Albus Dumbledore preguntó educadamente.

"Me llevaré a mi hijo" Lucius respondió formalmente, ahora mirando al director. "Un asunto que debió haber sido llamado a mi atención por ti," comenzó heladamente," Tuve que oírlo de otras fuentes. Al parecer mi hijo no está recibiendo la atención, ni la supervisión necesaria en esta escuela. Planeo rectificar eso." Esta vez sus ojos se engancharon en los de su hijo y Draco estaba atascado en aquella mirada como una mariposa en un insectario.

"Vayamos a mi oficina para discutirlo y…" Dumbledore no tuvo oportunidad de terminar, ya que Lucius le interrumpió enojado con un movimiento de su mano.

"No habrá discusión. Draco, ven conmigo ahora"

Esto no estaba dicho como una petición y Draco lo sabía. El rubio comenzó a entrar en pánico y sus ojos se dispararon en busca de una manera de eludir a su padre y huir.

"Levántate. Ahora" Lucius gruñó nuevamente. "No me desobedezcas"

Draco se levantó, el miedo causando que sus rodillas temblaran, pero luego sintió una mano en sus hombros, evitando que fuera hacia su padre.

Severus Snape, después de descender desde la mesa de profesores y colocarse tras Draco, miró al confundido adolescente y luego enfrentó los grises y fríos ojos del padre con ardientes ojos negros. "El Sr. Malfoy no irá a ninguna parte." comenzó a decir en la voz que solía usar para infundir el terror entre los corazones de sus estudiantes.

"Mantente fuera de esto, Severus. Esto es entre _mi_ hijo y yo" enfatizando en la palabra 'mi' y dándole una mirada calculadora al maestro de pociones. "Incluso si siempre has deseado que este niño sea tuyo, no lo es, y nada que hagas podrá cambiar eso." Malfoy padre regresó su fría mirada hacia Dumbledore. "Ninguno de ustedes tiene ninguna base legal para evitar que me lleve a mi hijo a casa. Así que, háganse a un lado" volvió a mirar a Snape desafiantemente.

El agarre de Severus en el hombro de Draco se había hecho doloroso en el momento en que Lucius había sacado a la luz sus deseos y Draco levantó la mirada hacia el alto hombre con sorpresa, con una mirada incierta, buscando respuestas. Snape continúo enfrentando la mirada del Malfoy, sacando su varita del bolsillo de su túnica, y apuntando directo hacia el mortífago.

Todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración. Podía oírse algunos llantos de los de primer año. Muchos estudiantes aprovechando la oportunidad para salir del salón con apuro, especialmente aquellos que rodeaban al trío, mientras Lucius Malfoy levantaba su varita hacia el maestro de Pociones.

"Caballeros, deténganse en este instante" McGonagall gritó, levantándose de su asiento. "Albus. Haz algo"

"Severus, baja tu varita" Dumbledore ordenó. "No hay nada que podamos hacer. Tiene razón. No tenemos motivos para impedirle que se lleve a Draco. El niño es un menor, viviendo en su casa. No podemos interferir con sus derechos de padre"

"Como lo pensé" Lucius respondió engreídamente, aun manteniendo su varita apuntada hacia el profesor de pociones. "Ven acá, Draco" ordenó al asustado adolescente.

"No pueden dejar que se lo lleve." Harry gritó angustiadamente. Había estado seguro de que el director no permitiría que Lucius se llevara a Draco, pero ahora podía ver que había sido demasiado ingenuo al confiar en el anciano. El niño-que-vivió atravesó saltando las mesas hasta que estaba de pie junto al profesor de pociones, su varita también apuntando hacia Malfoy. Todos miraron a Harry con incredulidad. ¿Que creía que estaba haciendo?

Los ojos de Draco se ensancharon, temiendo por la vida de su moreno amigo y finalmente encontró su voz. "Deténganse. Me iré con mi padre" dijo con mucha más convicción de la que sentía. Resopló arrogantemente hacia sus dos salvadores. "Tiene razón; no recibo la atención que debería. Esta toda centrada en el estudiante prodigio." dijo desagradablemente y mirando fijamente a Harry. "Estaré mejor con mi padre que aquí entre los admiradores de Potter"

Snape removió su mano del hombro del joven, dejando que su varita bajara lentamente a un costado, sintiéndose frustrado de no poder hacer nada. Ya se había colocado a sí mismo en peligro con sus acciones. Voldemort escuchaba a Lucius y esto podría causarle muchos problemas si dejaba que fuera más lejos.

Harry estaba sorprendido. ¿Por qué Draco diría algo así? Miro más atentamente al muchacho que estaba frente a él y si no fuera por el miedo que podía ver brillando en las profundidades de sus ojos, hubiera creído todo lo que Draco acababa de decir.

El rubio se dio cuenta de que Harry no le creía e hizo un rápido gesto de negación con su cabeza, silenciosamente diciéndole que se alejara, que manejaría esto él mismo.

De mala manera Harry obedeció, por el momento, pero definitivamente iba a idear algo para rescatar a su nuevo amigo.

XXX

En el instante en que aparecieron en la mansión Malfoy, Lucius dejo a su hijo inconsciente y cargando su peso muerto hacia las mazmorras con una fiera y determinada mirada. Atravesó los pasillos de laberinto y entró en una habitación, de la cual solamente él sabía su existencia, encadenando a su hijo a la pared con los grilletes que colgaban de ella, después de quitarle su túnica, camisa y zapatos, dejándolo solamente con sus pantalones. Se paseo por la habitación esperando que Draco despertara para recibir su castigo.

'_¿Cómo se ha atrevido ese tonto desagradecido a hacer tal cosa? Ningún mago ha tratado de suicidarse en más de trescientos cincuenta años. Me rehusó a pensar que mi hijo, un Malfoy, consideraría si quiera tal cosa. ¿Qué pensará mi Señor de mí por tener tal hijo? Aprenderá a no ponerme en vergüenza otra vez.'_ Lucius murmuró para sí mismo. Mientras más lo pensaba y recordando el condescendiente tono de Goyle Senior había ocupado al decirle lo que su tan amado hijo había hecho, como si el intento de Draco hubiera sido de alguna manera su culpa, más enojado se ponía. Sin ganas de esperar que el joven Malfoy despertara, Lucius comenzó a impartir su lección. _'Para cuando termine con él, deseara haber triunfado en sus esfuerzos por quitarse la vida'_

Draco despertó bruscamente por un intenso dolor. Gritó y se retorció salvajemente en un desesperado intento de escapar de la tortura que sus músculos estaban pasando. Rápidamente se dio cuenta que estaba encadenado, de tobillos y muñecas, en una pared de piedra. El húmedo frío se coló por su adolorida espalda, su cuerpo golpeándose frenéticamente contra las duras piedras mientras luchaba. La carne cruda se veía por sus muñecas y tobillos, mientras se empujaba y retorcía contra sus amarras y gotas de sangre manchaban el piso. Estaba apenas consciente de que no estaba solo y trató de enfocar la vista a través del cegador dolor para poder ver a su torturador, mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba de dolor una vez más. Justo cuando estaba a punto de caer en una bendita inconsciencia, el dolor cesó abruptamente.

Draco podía escucharse a si mismo lloriqueando, su voz áspera de tanto gritar; su respiración saliendo en bocanadas agitadas mientras colgaba como un peso muerto de la pared. Sus ojos se abrieron, dándose cuenta de que los había cerrado inconscientemente, para encontrarse con su padre, Lucius Malfoy, de pie frente a él con una sombría expresión en su cara. La varita de su padre apunto al sudoroso pecho del rubio, sujetándola tan firmemente que Draco estaba seguro de que se rompería en cualquier momento.

Lucius bajo su varita y se acercó, acariciando la mejilla de su hijo en una parodia de preocupación. "Dejemos que esto sea una lección para ti, Draco," Lucius a punto de estallar de rabia, su voz destilando dulzura, pero con una salvajismo escondido detrás de ella. "Un Malfoy nunca toma la salida fácil. No volverás a ponerme en vergüenza."

Draco asintió con fuerza, incapaz de usar su propia voz, y dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa si su tormento terminara. Cálidas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos mientras miraba como su padre se alejaba y levantaba su varita, odio y malicia brillando de los sorprendentemente fríos ojos grises, tan parecidos a los suyos. El puñalazo de dolor en su corazón era mucho peor que el que sintió su cuerpo y llorando patéticamente antes de ser consumido nuevamente por una increíble angustia, dándose cuenta ahora, que el infierno era el lugar que llamaba hogar.

XXX

Draco lentamente volvió a la realidad, su cuerpo temblando en espasmos que no podía controlar. Estaba acostado en una cama, su cama en su habitación, se dio cuenta cuando logro reconocer sus alrededores claramente. Era de noche; podía ver la oscuridad desde su ventana mientras yacía allí, vistiendo nada más sus pantalones de colegio, y sintiéndose árido y agotado mirando como los primeros copos de nieve del año pasaban por los paneles de vidrio cerrados.

Por dentro no sentía nada, como si su alma estuviera completamente vacía. Vagamente se preguntó si esto era lo que se sentía recibir el beso del dementor.

¿Cuánto tiempo su padre lo había tenido bajo los efectos de la maldición cruciatus? No tenía ni la menor idea. Solamente sabía que dolía por todas partes, especialmente el vacío en el fondo de su corazón. Sabía que recibiría un castigo, pero esto… nunca hubiera pensado que su padre lo odiaría tanto como para usar una imperdonable contra él.

El rubio miró su brazo izquierdo y vio un nuevo yeso en él, desde debajo de su codo hasta su amoratada y dañada muñeca. Se dio cuenta que su brazo debió haberse roto una vez, más que seguro en su violenta lucha contra el dolor. Mientras miraba su yeso, el pensamiento de que había pasado por todo ese dolor y que aún así su padre no curó su maldito brazo, le molesto más que el hecho de que su padre le hubiera torturado casi hasta la locura, y lágrimas comenzaron a juntarse en los recovecos de sus ojos.

El rubio se dio cuenta entonces que no quería ser aquel al que las batallas escogían. '¿Siempre he estado así de confundido por dentro?' Se preguntó.

Pensando en el pasado y todas las cosas que había hecho, lo completamente arrogante y horrible que se había comportado, se sintió avergonzado. Su vergüenza solo aumentó cuando se dio cuenta de lo lejos que había estado dispuesto a llegar para obtener el beneplácito de su padre, para hacer que el hombre que lo odiaba tanto, le amara.

Esto era porque nunca había sabido distinguir las cosas por las que valía la pena luchar, pero estaba comenzando a distinguir porque sentía la necesidad de gritar todo el tiempo

'¿Por qué instigo y digo las cosas que no quiero decir? ¿Cómo fue que llegue a esto? Sé que no está bien' Draco evaluó la situación y la manera en la que su futuro se estaba revelando ante él, arrastrándolo hasta el descontrol. 'Voy a romper el hábito,' se prometió. '¡Voy a romper el hábito, esta noche!'

Draco se forzó a sí mismo a levantarse, su cuerpo no quería cooperar con las señales que su cerebro le enviaba y pronto estaba sudando por el esfuerzo. Sabía que tenía que levantarse, tenía que moverse. Tenía que escapar antes de que su padre volviera y decidiera que necesitaba otro castigo. Casi se rinde en ese momento, pero una imagen de la cara de Harry llegó a su mente y luchó con más fuerzas, respirando dificultosamente, batallando por llegar hasta la ventana.

Estaba en un tercer piso, el suelo estaba a una larga distancia, pero recordaba que había unos cuantos arbustos que amortiguarían su caída. El escapar era la única cosa en su mente, abrió las ventanas y obligó a sus adoloridos y lastimados músculos a funcionar para que pudiera sentarse en el borde con sus piernas colgando hacía afuera. Se empujó con sus manos temblando, girando en el aire para caer de su lado derecho y proteger así su tres veces fracturado brazo derecho.

Sin camisa y descalzo, Draco se tambaleó hacia una fría noche de Octubre, haciendo ruidos desde el fondo de su garganta como un perro golpeado. Su vacilante y poco funcional figura fue lentamente tragada por la oscuridad, entre la ventosa nevada y las sombras del anochecer.


	13. Chapter 13

NdT:

Lamento mucho la demora. Para compensarles subo 3 capitulos. Prometo Traducir a la velocidad de la luz para darles más que leer. No me he olvidado de esta historia, solamente que tengo la vida colapsada y con muy poco tiempo. Gracias por leer. RR son muy bienvenidos y agradecidos:D

besos!, Sihaya

Cápitulo 13

Una excéntrica y anciana mujer estaba sentada en la carroza, su pequeña casa viajera; mientras su nieto conducía los caballos hacia su próximo destino. La anciana era pequeña y ligeramente rechoncha con largo cabello gris, y ojos nublados por gruesas cataratas, ciegos desde hace años, su cara cubierta por las líneas de las arrugas. Más que hacerla ver vieja y fea, le agregaban carácter a su cálido rostro haciendo que la gente confiara en ella, incluso antes de conocerla. Se hacía llamar Granny, y nadie sabía su verdadero nombre. Algunas veces ni siquiera Granny lo recordaba, puesto que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien la llamaba por su verdadero nombre.

Vestía las largas y coloridas faldas de los gitanos, de los cuales, para ser sinceros, era una de las pocas que quedaban en el mundo moderno. En su caravana estaba el resto de su familia, su hijo Sean de sesenta años, su esposa, Elizabeth y sus dos hijos, William y George.

William, el mayor de cuarenta y tres, tenía una hija; Cassandra de veintidós años, que se parecía mucho a su Granny cuando tenía su edad. La joven mujer heredo el oscuro y ondulado cabello y los brillantes ojos azules de su abuela. La madre de Cassandra les había abandonado cuando la niña tenía siete años, incapaz de continuar con el duro estilo de vida de los gitanos.

George era alegre y optimista, despreocupado hasta el punto de ser frívolo, lo que molestaba a Granny. El hombre estaba por cumplir cuarenta y le faltaba mucho por madurar. Era totalmente diferente a su serio y observador hermano mayor con el cual siempre se podía contar.

La mujer, acomodó las frazadas alrededor del ya bien envuelto e inconsciente adolescente rubio que William había encontrado cuando había salido a cazar, aun cuando la policía local había declarado el final de la temporada.

William casi no le había visto, ya que había estado escondido bajo una delgada capa de nieve cubriendo su semi desnudo cuerpo que ahora yacía en la pequeña cama. Granny le saco el flequillo de su angelical cara, sintiendo una vez más una extraña aura proveniente del niño.

'Tiene el don' pensó Granny. Ella también tenía lo que llamaba 'el don', no era como lo que sentía emanando del joven, pero si podía saber lo que otros sentían y tenía un ochenta y cinco por ciento de éxito cuando adivinaba el tarot. A veces, incluso tenía sueños proféticos.

Su baraja del tarot era un objeto muy valorado, hecho especialmente por Elizabeth. Tenía marcas en braille de tal manera que pudiera leerlo, a veces lo disfrutaba genuinamente. También podía leer auras, no en sentido físico, pero con su ojo interior y a veces podía influenciar en otros para sanar cuerpo o espíritu. Este pequeño, sin embargo, tenía una aura fascinante, podía sentirla cosquilleando contra sus viejos dedos mientras continuaba acariciando la cabeza del chico.

Su don había sido una espada de doble filo, una maldición y una bendición. Muchos habían buscado sus servicios queriendo saber sus futuros. Otros le habían temido, rechazado o habían tratado de arruinarla a ella y a su familia, muchas veces con violencia. Había estado feliz de que nadie de su familia inmediata había tenido que cargar con el don. No se lo había pasado a ninguno de ellos. De cierta forma se sentía aliviada de que no tendrían que soportar los prejuicios que ella tuvo que pasar, pero también le ponía muy triste que no hubiera nadie a quien enseñarle lo que había aprendido o que entendiera lo que ella sentía.

Sabía que este niño había huido. Por la manera en la que se veía era más que probable que estaba huyendo de un padre abusivo. 'Se siente como el padre' se dijo a sí misma la anciana mujer, dejando que su aura se mezclara con la del joven, atrapando un atisbo de unos ojos grises fríos como la piedra en un severo rostro. Se pregunto si como ella, su don había sido causa para el abuso, una familia que no había logrado aceptar lo desconocido de su hijo.

"Pobre niño," murmuró suavemente. "Haz tenido una vida difícil. Granny lo sabe. Granny puede sentir tu tristeza y dolor, pero todo mejorara," le tranquilizó. La anciana mujer sonrió amablemente. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien la había necesitado que muy seguido se había sentido inútil y un estorbo para su familia. Y entonces, de sorpresa, este ángel caído apareció; este niño en camino a volverse un hombre que le necesitaba a ella y a sus talentos. "Dios te ha mandado hacía mi para sanar, mi gorrión herido" le dijo a Draco mientras acariciaba su mejilla. "Granny te cuidara bien y te dará tus alas otra vez."

XXX

El furioso rostro de Lucius Malfoy apareció en la chimenea en la oficina de Dumbledore. Su semblante estaba lleno de rabia y sus cabellos inusualmente echado hacia atrás. "¿Dónde está?" Lucius demandó acaloradamente cuando Dumbledore le devolvió la mirada de pie frente de la chimenea, de esa manera tan suya.

"¿Quién?" Dumbledore preguntó, genuinamente confundido. Junto gentilmente sus manos a su espalda, tratando de parecer tan paciente como podía con el rubio hombre.

"Sabes muy bien quien, ¡astuto vejete bastardo! Mi hijo. Lo tienes ahí, ¿no es así?" Lucius estaba furioso. Había dejado a Draco inconsciente en su habitación después de su 'lección' y después había sido llamado por Voldemort. Había cerrado la puerta del muchacho antes de irse, sin preocuparse de que escapara. El mayor de los Malfoy había estado seguro que su hijo estaría inconsciente por bastante tiempo. Cuando volvió unas horas después se asombro y enfureció al encontrar las habitaciones vacías, la ventana abierta completamente. Cualquier rastro que hubiera quedado se había borrado por la nieve que aun caía.

Dumbledore miro a Lucius a los ojos, el brillo inocente desapareció de sus ojos. "No está aquí, ni sé dónde es que se encuentra"

Fawkes, sintiendo las emociones de su amo, revolvió sus plumas y le dio al hombre rubio de la chimenea una mirada desafiante, mordiendo el aire con su pico. La profesora McGonagall y Harry entraron justo en el momento en que Lucius terminaba la conversación

Lucius Malfoy ignoro a las dos personas que entraron. "Haré que el Departamento de Cumplimento de Leyes Mágicas haga una profunda investigación en esto y si tu le estas reteniendo aquí, me asegurare de que vayas a Azkaban por secuestro," Lucius amenazó oscuramente.

"Puedes hacer que busquen todo lo que quieras," Dumbledore dijo. "Draco no se encuentra en los terrenos de Hogwarts."

Harry y Minerva miraban entre los dos hombres inciertamente. Con una última mirada amenazante, el rostro de Lucius desapareció entre las llamas, volviendo a su normal brillo anaranjado.

"¿Draco ha desaparecido?" Harry preguntó, preocupado por su amigo.

"Así parece," Dumbledore concordó.

"Entonces deberíamos encontrarlo. Tenemos que ayudarle," Harry declaró con urgencia.

"No podemos interferir. Lo siento Harry, Draco tendrá que venir a nosotros y pedir por asilo antes que podamos hacer nada por él."

Harry estaba sorprendido del director y podía ver que su jefa de casa concordaba con el anciano. "Si se tratara de mi, ustedes harían todo en su poder para ayudarme," acusó a los dos profesores.

"Draco tiene familia," Minerva trató de explicar gentilmente, "Y poderosas alianzas también. No podemos interferir a menos que estemos absolutamente seguros de que se ha causado daño."

"Saben que fue su padre el que le rompió el brazo," Harry gritó enojado. "Estoy seguro de que ese hombre golpea a Draco regularmente, eso es abuso, ¿no? ¿No podemos atraparlo por eso?"

"Necesitamos pruebas, no solamente rumores e insinuaciones y a menos que Draco en persona venga directamente y presente una queja, hay muy poco que podamos hacer," Dumbledore le dijo a Harry gentilmente. "He puesto barreras adicionales en el castillos. Lucius Malfoy no podrá entrar si el joven Malfoy desea nuestra protección, pero es él quién debe acercase a nosotros. Lo siento, pero no hay nada más que podamos hacer," terminó firmemente, dejándole ver a Harry que el tema estaba cerrado.

Harry cerró su boca, cansado de discutir con alguien que sabía que no iba a ayudar. Tan pronto como terminara acá se dirigiría a las mazmorras. Quizás había otro profesor al que pudiera decirle lo mismo, otro que quizás tendría más interés en ayudar al joven rubio.

XXX

"Hey, Hey, miren quien decidió abrir los ojos," George sonrió mientras el joven rubio pestaño, sin entender donde estaba. Sentía como si toda la habitación se moviera, haciéndole sentir desconcertado. La memoria rápidamente volvió a él y visiones de él luchando contra la fría nieve sin ninguna idea de hacia dónde iba o de lo que estaba haciendo, pasaron por su mente. Lo último que recordaba era lo increíblemente casado que estaba y el frío que sentía, se había sentado en la tierra para descansar por un momento y ordenar sus pensamientos.

Debía haberse visto bastante confundido ya que el muggle de cabellos negros se rio alegremente y luego le explico su apuro.

"Yo soy George," se presentó alegremente. "Mi hermano William te encontró al borde de la muerte por congelamiento y te trajo acá, a nuestra caravana. Somos gitanos," George termino orgullosamente. "Ahora mismo estas en el carro de Granny, mientras vamos camino a Londres."

La mención de la anciana hizo que se acercara tambaleándose hacia la cama. "Hola chico," sonrió gentilmente. "George, tráele al muchacho algo que comer y beber, que sea caliente. Dile a William y a los otros que se detengan para que podamos atender a nuestro huésped."

George se dirigió hacia la pequeña puerta de Madera a un lado del vagón y la abrió, gritándole a su hermano. "Granny dice que pares, tu vagabundo se despertó."

Draco estaba un tanto sorprendido cuando el tambaleo ceso. Aun estaba acostado, envuelto en muchas frazadas, sus ojos llenos de desconfianza, e indignado por ser llamado un vagabundo.

"Descansa, muchacho," Granny dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. "Estás seguro con nosotros." La anciana mujer esperó que Draco respondiera. "¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacho?" Pregunto afectuosamente

Draco trato de contestar, pero su garganta estaba afónica de tanto gritar y haberse acostado en la fría nieve no le había ayudado, apenas y pudo hacer un sonido.

"¿No puedes hablar, eh? Granny preguntó. Déjame ver si puedo sentir tu nombre." La mujer tomó su mano concentrándose. "Comienza con una M… Ma… Mal… Oh, mi dios, No soy ni remotamente tan buena en esto a cómo solía serlo," bromeó. "Creo que simplemente te llamare Malachi, significa mi ángel y eso es exactamente lo que eres," sonrió al sorprendido Draco.

'Debe ser una bruja,' Draco pensó. 'Casi logro adivinarlo con solo tocarme.' La mujer todavía sujetaba su mano y Draco dejo que su magia sintiera la suya.

"Ja ja ja ja," Granny rio. "Eso hace cosquillas." Con la mirada fija a la izquierda de Draco. "Ambos tenemos el don," dijo con una sonrisa, "Aunque el tuyo es muy fuerte, mucho más fuerte que el mío por lo menos. Cuando te sientas mejor puedo ayudarte a entenderlo."

Draco se sorprendió por segunda vez. Parecía que esta vieja bruja no tenía idea de lo que era y el Slytherin noto que la mujer estaba ciega._ 'Nacida de Muggles,_' se dio cuenta_.' Pero aun así ¿cómo es posible que no sepa que es una bruja? ¿Y como hizo eso sin una varita y con poderes tan limitados?' _

Draco decidió que pretender ser mudo podría ser la mejor cosa por hacer hasta que recopilara nueva información y pudiera decidir que hacer. Había dejado su hogar con nada más que sus pantalones y solamente ahora se daba cuenta de lo vulnerable que era. No tenía ninguna idea de donde estaba, sin dinero, y sin posibilidades de obtener nada, sin varita, sin libro. Por el momento estaba completamente indefenso si su padre lo encontraba. Lo más inteligente que podía hacer era permanecer donde estaba y recuperar sus fuerzas. Su padre, ni nadie más en ese caso, pensaría en buscarlo entre un grupo de muggles gitanos.

George volvió con un grupo de gente que rodeó la cama y comenzaron a hablarle al mismo tiempo. Había un hombre de cabellos negros que se parecía mucho a George. Este tenía que ser el famoso William que le había rescatado en el bosque. A su lado un hombre de cabellos grises y un tupido bigote. Este era Sean, el padre de William y George. Detrás de él su delgada mujer de unos sesenta, con su cabello amarrado en un moño. Incluso a su edad Elizabeth aun tenía una cara bonita y hermosos ojos verde agua, los mismos que su hijo mayor, William. Al otro lado de la cama una joven y hermosa mujer con brillantes ojos azules y lustroso pelo negro. Draco no pudo descifrar de qué color eran los ojos de la anciana, pero creyó ver un atisbo del mismo azul bajo lo blanquecino de las cataratas.

"Atrás, todos ustedes," Granny ordeno. "Están poniendo al niño nervioso."

EL grupo dio un paso a tras, sentándose en las muchas sillas o taburetes del acogedor carro.

"Es muy hermoso," Cassandra dijo. "Va a destacar bastante de nuestro grupo. Asumo que vamos a conservarlo."

Draco se erizó, no era ningún maldito cachorro callejero e intento liberarse de las frazadas, su boca moviéndose para decírselos, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Aun estaba débil por todo lo que le había pasado y se irrito aun más al descubrir que comenzó a sentirse mareado y tembloroso por tratar de sentarse.

"El pobrecito es mudo," Elizabeth dijo, su voz suave y gentil.

"Su nombre es Malachi," Granny informo al grupo y Draco hizo un sonido enfurruñado de indignación. Noto que nadie parecía sorprendido de la declaración de la anciana y era mucho mejor si estos muggles no supieran quién era realmente. El orgullo de Draco no permitiéndole creer que los muggles no conocieran el apellido Malfoy.

William se escabulló fuera para revisar la comida que había dejado en el fuego que había prendido antes de entrar a ver al muchacho que había encontrado en la nieve. Preparó un plato para el mismo y Malachi, vaciando agua caliente de la tetera en dos tazas de té para ellos. "El resto de ustedes puede servirse ustedes mismos," Comenzó a decir con una sonrisa a su hermano menor. "El estofado está listo."

El resto de la familia salió, Elizabeth volvió con un plato y té para Granny.

"Come, muchacho," William exigió con una sonrisa mientras ayudaba a Draco a sentarse.

El joven mago miró el plato en su regazo como si este fuese a morderlo mientras su salvador le pasaba un tenedor al rubio.

"Pondrá algo de carne en tus huesos, lo cual si puedo decirlo te hace mucha falta," William declaró.

"No molestes al chico," Elizabeth reprendió a su hijo lo cual solamente hizo reír al hombre. La mujer le acercó a Draco dos pastillas de color blanco, que miró igualmente desconfiado. "Solamente es Tylenol; hará que te sientas mejor, querido. Tu brazo debe dolerte bastante."

"Draco se tragó las dos insípidas pastillas, decidiendo que les daría una oportunidad, ya que todo su cuerpo le dolía. Se sorprendió, cuando veinte minutos después, su brazo se sentía mejor y los pequeños espasmos y dolores que tenía en todo su cuerpo habían desaparecido. Otro bono era que su brazo no se había roto una vez más al usar remedios muggles para aliviar su dolor, los muggles eran ingeniosos de cierta manera.

Draco pasó el resto de la tarde en el cálido carro hasta la hora de dormir, rodeado de felices y alegres muggles. No estaba seguro de que debería estar alegre o no por ello, sintiéndose como si se hubiera encontrado con una versión muggle de los Weasley, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que eran un agradable grupo de personas y que debería estar agradecido de que le hubieran acogido. Sintió un retorcijón de envidia y soledad mientras contemplaba la cercanía del clan y justo cuando estaba comenzando a sentir pena por si mismo George se le acercó sentándose en la cama, rodeándolo con un brazo por los hombros y revolviéndole el pelo con la otra mano. Elizabeth y Cassandra limpiaron los platos, sonriendo ante las payasadas del hombre.

"Bienvenido, Malachi, primito," dijo alegremente. "Bienvenido a la familia."


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

El día después del escape de Draco los titulares de El Diario El Profeta decían:

**Joven Malfoy presuntamente secuestrado. **

**Angustiados Padres ruegan por su hijo. **

Después declaraban que la preocupada familia Malfoy estaba dispuesta a pagar cualquier suma de dinero si su preciado hijo regresaba sin daños, rogando a los secuestradores que le contactaran con sus demandas. Lucius pedía también a la comunidad que se acercara ante cualquier pista de donde se encontraba su hijo. Una enorme recompensa era ofrecida. Además en el artículo estaba la última foto escolar de Draco y debajo de ella una fotografía de Lucius luciendo preocupado, sosteniendo a una llorosa Narcissa Malfoy.

"¿Puedes creer esta porquería?" Harry gruño, lanzando el periódico a la mesa.

"Seah" Ron concordó. "¿Quién querría secuestrar al hurón?"

Harry suspiró, apretándose el Puente de la nariz. Anoche prácticamente había irrumpido en las habitaciones de Snape demandando que acompañara a Harry en una búsqueda por el Slytherin. El Gryffindor había parado de despotricar sus frustraciones solo cuando notó que Snape parecía como si estuviera a punto de reventársele una vena.

"No sea imprudente, Sr. Potter," Snape le advirtió, clavando uno de sus largos dedos en el pecho de Harry. "¿Dónde sugiere que busquemos al Sr. Malfoy?" dijo con una mueca desdeñosa, inclinándose hacia el adolescente.

Eso había terminado por romper las ilusiones de Harry. No tenían ni la más remota idea de por donde comenzar. Solamente quería hacer algo para eliminar el miedo de que Lucius hubiera matado a su nuevo amigo.

Snape había suavizado su voz cuando noto que Harry parecía al borde del llanto; horrorizado ante la idea de tener que reconfortar al niño-que-vivió. "Mantendré mis oídos y ojos abiertos, Sr. Potter. Tengo algunas conexiones y quizás pueda averiguar algo. Si lo logro, se lo haré saber." terminó, más que aliviado al ver que Potter había recobrado el control de sus emociones ante su promesa.

Snape había estado realmente sorprendido y luego conmovido por la sinceridad de la preocupación de Harry hacia Draco. Quizás había estado equivocado al querer separarlos. Ciertamente sería mejor para Draco seguir a Potter en vez de al Señor Oscuro o a su padre. Tal vez, solo tal vez, podía poner a un lado su desagrado por el hijo de James. Tal como Draco no era Lucius, Potter no era James tampoco. Severus decidió que por lo menos necesitaba considerarlo más seriamente mientras echaba al muchacho para poder contactarse con sus personas que había mencionado.

Harry volvió de sus recuerdos mirando a sus dos amigos que estaban releyendo el artículo que describía como Draco había desaparecido sin dejar rastros, de la casa de su familia en Wiltshire, donde había estado recuperándose de una enfermedad.

"Tengo que decirles algo," Harry dijo llamando la atención de sus dos amigos y comenzó a informales de lo que realmente había estado pasando. Como Draco había querido huir de su abusivo padre, y de que realmente no había tratado de suicidarse. Incluso les conto de lo mucho el rubio había cambiado y de cómo él y el Slytherin habían comenzado una amistad. Le quitó importancia a sus sentimientos hacia el muchacho de ojos grises y se guardó para sí mismo el hecho de que se habían besado.

"¿Aún tienes el libro?" Hermione preguntó cuando Harry terminó su historia, un poco decepcionada de que su amigo de tantos años no les hubiera explicado todo esto antes.

"¿Amigos? ¿De Malfoy?" Ron preguntó, aún sorprendido por ese pedazo de información e impidiendo que Harry pudiera aclararle a su amiga bruja que aún tenía el libro.

"Ron," Hermione le reprendió. "Para de interrumpir."

Harry subió con los dos hacia el dormitorio y les mostró el libro que había estado escondido en su baúl. "¿Para que lo quieres?" preguntó.

"Quizás hay un hechizo de algún tipo que pueda ayudarnos a encontrar a Malfoy. Asumo que nos dijiste todo esto para que pudiéramos ayudarte," contestó con una sonrisa. Hermione también estaba curiosa de ver los hechizos en él, aunque al mismo tiempo un escalofrió de ansiedad la recorrió por lo que su amigo de lentes les había contado brevemente sobre ellos. La muchacha no podía resistirse ante la posibilidad de tener nueva información de un libro, y se obligó a dejar a un lado sus temores.

Harry estaba aliviado de ver que Hermione quería ayudar y ambos miraron a Ron que estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre la cama de Harry.

El pelirrojo levantó sus manos. "Está bien," dijo malhumorado. "Pero no estoy haciendo esto por Malfoy. Solamente quiero molestarle por tener que salvar su trasero."

"Bien, entonces, "Hermione sonrió, saltando hacia la cama a un lado de Ron y dándole una abrazo. "Veamos que podemos hacer. Pasame el libro.

XXX

Draco terminó sus labores y se limpio el sudor de su frente. Estaba más que seguro que nadie nunca reconocería a este nuevo Draco Malfoy. Su rostro bronceado por pasar tanto tiempo afuera, y más músculos también por hacer labores manuales de todo tipo. E incluso las disfrutaba.

Su apariencia había sido alterada también. Cassandra había temido que la policía estuviera buscando al menor de edad que les había informado, sin palabras, que no quería ser encontrado. La chica había teñido los rubios mechones de un caoba oscuro, para que pudiera mimetizarse mejor con el grupo.

Draco no había estado muy feliz por tener que renuncias a su más grande vanidad y aún miraba con pesadumbre a su propio reflejo, tímidamente tirándolo por si crecía, cabello más oscuro tras sus orejas. Con la adición de sus económicas ropas muggles no se veía para nada como antes y estaba seguro que incluso si se encontraba frente a frente con su padre, el hombre hubiera pasado junto al él, ignorando el parecido.

Desde que había sido rescatado por los gitanos a mediados de Octubre, había sido aceptado de todo corazón por la familia como uno más de ellos. De hecho, cuando habían conocido a otros como ellos, muggles que viajaban de acá para allá, siempre había sido presentado como su primo mudo. Al principio había estaba molesto por tener que pretender estar relacionado a esta gente pobre, y un muggle. Lentamente, sin embargo, comenzó a aceptar y después, amarlos a todos. Con frecuencia deseaba realmente ser su primo y sabía que si nunca quería regresar a su propio mundo podría ser feliz viviendo su vida con esta gente.

Granny lo amaba con todo el Corazón y, como había prometido, hizo lo que pudo con sus limitados talentos para ayudarlo con su don.

Después de que inicialmente se había burlado de las habilidades que podía tener la mujer para enseñarle algo, Draco se había sorprendido al descubrir cómo sus enseñanzas realmente le habían ayudado. Ahora podía invocar su magia en un segundo sin tener que hacer todos los ejercicios de concentración que había hecho antes cundo tenía el libro y podía influenciar pequeños objetos con el poder de su magia, moviendo pinceles y levantando pequeñas rocas con solo desearlo.

Le enseño a controlar los arranques de magia que le habían estado pasando seguidamente cuando sus emociones se descontrolaban. Granny le había ayudado a darse cuenta que esta falla en sus talentos era la que le había dado la habilidad de usar la magia sin varita en primer lugar, algo que sabía era muy difícil de lograr incluso por magos mayores y más experimentados. También había practicado secretamente todos los hechizos que recordaba del libro empastado en cuero y estaba complacido con lo que podía hacer, aun si eran bastante sencillos.

La anciana también le enseño adivinación, mucho mejor que Trelawney , y aprendió a leer el tarot acertadamente.

"Recuerda que el pasado es una cosa fija" La anciana le había dicho un día. "El futuro está siempre cambiando, por eso nunca le digo a alguien que va a morir, aun que sea eso lo que vea en las cartas. Es solamente una posibilidad dentro de diez mil. Nuestro don puedo ayudarlos a caminar por un diferente camino y prevenirles del peligro en él. No estamos atados al destino, podemos cambiar lo que está por venir." Draco se había sentido bastante optimista por su propio futuro después de todo.

La mejor habilidad con la que le había ayudado, según Draco, era la habilidad de sanar, o el don de 'posar la manos' como Granny lo llamaba.

Draco no tenía idea que podía hacerlo. Se entero por accidente cuando Granny y él habían estado caminando por una de los pueblos que solían frecuentar para trabajar o abastecerse.

Granny lo había separado del camino a un pequeño parque por el que habían estado caminando y se habían arrodillado frente a un pequeño pájaro. Había sido atacado por un gato y aún así seguía con vida, no iba a sobrevivir mucho más. Granny levantó al pequeño animal y llamó a Draco para que pusiera sus manos sobre el pájaro junto con las suyas.

"Concéntrate Malachi, usa tu mente y conviértete en uno con esta pequeña criatura. Cuando puedas sentir donde está herido el animal piensa en sanarle. Ve en tu mente como las heridas cicatrizan y como los huesos se arreglan"

Draco había obedecido, sintiéndose algo tonto, pero no quería ser descortés con la mujer que tanto admiraba, y si se atrevía a decirlo, quería. En cosa de minutos, el pajarito agito sus alas y comenzó a luchar contra el agarre de ambos pares de manos. Abriendo sus ojos, se asombró de ver que la pequeña criatura salía volando.

Granny rio jovialmente cuando sintió con su talentos empáticos la confusión e impresión que emanaban del chico. Eran esos mismos talentos los que la habían guiado hacia el dolor del ave.

"Tienes el don de sanar," le informo feliz. "Estas lleno de sorpresas, Malachi. Realmente eres un ángel."

Draco había abrazado a la ciega mujer, sintiéndose feliz y emocionado por el incidente.

Draco aprendió algo de todos. Sean era una figura paterna para el rubio y una mirada desaprobatoria de su parte bastaba para causarle tanta culpa que el muchacho hacia todo en su poder para no tener que verla nuevamente.

Sean era duro, pero justo, esperaba que Draco completara sus deberes y responsabilidades como cualquier miembro de la familia. El anciano le elogiaba y animaba por sus intentos fallidos, de los cuales había muchos, y nunca levantó la mano contra él incluso cuando Draco le desafiaba. Nunca había necesitado hacerlo, esos tristes ojos quedaron dentro de la conciencia de Draco e inmediatamente se sintia avergonzado.

Elizabeth le enseño el valor de preocuparse por los otros. Algo que siempre le habían inculcado para creer que era una debilidad. La callada mujer siempre pensaba en los demás, comprándoles cosas que necesitaban, como un buen par de botas para él incluso antes de que pudiera decir nada. Siempre estaba haciendo cosas por el resto, tejiendo mitones, cocinando, manteniendo la casa en orden para que nunca sintieran que les faltaba algo.

Draco con frecuencia se preguntaba si ella tenía alguna clase de habilidades empáticas como su suegra y simplemente no se había dado cuenta. Siempre parecía saber lo que los otros estaban sintiendo y qué hacer si estaban tristes o molestos. Había ayudado a Draco durante unas cuantas noches solitarias cuando recién había llegado con ellos. Extrañaba el mundo mágico, sintiéndose completamente perdido entre muggles, pero demasiado temeroso de volver. También extrañaba a una persona en particular. Siempre estaba allí para sentarse con el dándole fuerzas o simplemente pasarle un pañuelo.

William y George trataban a Draco como a un hermano y con frecuencia lo molestaban amigablemente, haciéndolo enojar y al siguiente momento estaba feliz. Los tres compartían mucho tiempo juntos, los dos hombres hablando y Draco sin decir palabra aún. Quería hacerlo, pero tenía miedo. Sentía que si hablaba, sabrían que no era mudo y que los había estado engañando. Temeroso de que lo echaran por ello. Pero más que eso tenía miedo de que los defraudaría.

William era el que encontraba los extraños trabajos que hacían, una vez que su yeso había sido removido finalmente en una clínica gratuita, Draco había sido pintor de casas, ayudante en un autobús, conserje, ayudante de establos y muchos otras cosas para poner de su parte en las financias del hogar. De esta manera había aprendido mucho de las vidas y las invenciones de los muggles. Esto al principio le causo confusión con lo que le habían enseñado como un mago sangre pura y lo que aprendía ahora como un muchacho muggle. Eventualmente decidió aceptar sus propias experiencias y descartar los hechos que le había ofrecido el punto de vista de su padre, dejando a un lado los últimos vestigios del retorcido y prejuicioso pensamiento.

Ya que por lo general trabajaba con William y George, se había ganado más de una mirada extraña cuando había comenzado a trabajar en el mundo muggle y le habían ayudado a ocultar su torpeza cuando tenía problemas con ciertas cosas. Los dos hombres habían pensado que la familia de Malachi no lo había educado y más de una vez George le había preguntado de qué planeta venía para no saber usar un teléfono o un baño pagado. Draco ahora pasaba desapercibido como un muggle y usaba diversos aparatos. Incluso se sorprendía usualmente con el ingenio y la tecnología muggle.

El trabajo favorito de Draco había sido trabajar en el establo con los caballos, y frecuentemente ayudaba a William con sus propios percherons mestizos. Su padre había tenido caballos en la mansión, por supuesto, pero su caballo siempre había estado listo y esperándole para cuando iba a cabalgar. Nunca había tenido que hacer nada con el animal y se dio cuenta de que disfrutaba cepillar a las grandes y gentiles criaturas, sentir el calor de sus cuerpos en las frías mañanas de invierno contra sus manos congeladas mientras pasaba el cepillo por su pelaje. La alegría que sentía de los animales cuando llegaba con su comida o el complacido sentimiento de un trabajo bien hecho, valía para Draco más de lo que jamás imaginó.

Draco se veía a sí mismo en los ricos, arrogantes y altaneros muggles que iban a cabalgar y tomar lecciones. Ahora sabía lo que era estar en el otro lado de la moneda. Ciertamente sentía que ahora una nueva apreciación por la familia Wesley. Si alguna vez volvía, se disculparía con Ron por todos los desagradables comentarios que había hecho sobre la falta de riqueza de su familia.

George le había presentado a Draco la parte mágica del mundo de muggle. La primera vez que George se había acercado con una mirada traviesa, preguntado si quería aprender magia, el rubio casi se había desmayado. Había resultado que el alegre hombre se había referido a ligereza de manos, trucos e ilusiones. Aunque no fuera verdadera magia, Draco estaba fascinado por los trucos que George hacía, lo que dejaba al antes Slytherin reflexionando por días hasta que George terminaba su tormento y le mostraba el simple método que usaba, riendo por cómo había engañado a su pequeño primo. Draco aprendía rápido y los dos habían trabajado como artistas callejeros de vez en cuando si no encontraban otros trabajos que hacer.

Encontró un Nuevo pasatiempo con la ayuda de William. Draco había observado con curiosidad como un día cortaba un pedazo de madera una y otra vez. Pronto el pequeño pedazo de madera se transformo en un pequeño perro y Draco sonrió feliz cuando el hombre se lo dio con una sonrisa, preguntando si le gustaría aprender a tallar.

Draco tenía unos cuantos dedos cortados, que Elizabeth curaba pacientemente, regañando a su hijo mayor por permitir que Malachi se lastimara. Eventualmente aprendió a hacerlo, aunque cuando había mostrado sus primeros intentos de arte folclórica a la familia, adivinaban equivocadamente, para pesar del ahora moreno.

Draco lentamente se volvía mejor con el cuchillo y la madera. Ahora trabajaba en el regalo de navidad para Granny. Estaba tallando a toda la familia, pieza por pieza. William le ayudaba de vez en cuando y había estado sorprendido con la atención a los detalles que le daba su ahora adoptado primo. Draco quería estar seguro de que la invidente mujer pudiera distinguir a cada persona con el tacto, como si pudiera verlos.

"Tienes que tallarte a ti mismo también," William le había dicho, mirando como Draco trabajaba en una de las figuras. "Eres familia también."

Draco se había sentido conmovido y ahora trabajaba en si mismo después de terminar la muñeca de Cassandra.

Draco averiguó pronto que Cassandra tenía un espíritu criminal y se imaginó que hubiera logrado ser una excelente Slytherin. Notando lo ágil que Draco era con sus dedos, pronto lo presentóo al arte del bolsilleo. Siempre le advertía que debía ir tras aquellos que parecían tener dinero de sobra, comparando lo que hacían con la historia de Robín Hood.

A Draco no le gustaba robar. Estaba seguro que todos sus ancestros estarían retorciéndose en sus tumbas al ver a un Malfoy reduciéndose a un ladronzuelo, y la muchacha pareció entender sus dudas. "Es solamente durante los malos tiempo," le explicó "Tenemos que comer y cuando no hay trabajo… bueno se hace lo que se puede para proveer para tus seres queridos" Después de eso, ya no parecía como un asunto tan grande, especialmente cuando el muchacho aprendió lo que significaban los malos tiempos, después de no haber comido en dos o tres días.

Draco se había dado cuenta de que tenía un adquirido gusto por la comida muggle. Los perros calientes eran sus favoritos junto con los sándwiches calientes que William era famoso por preparar. Los dulces que tenían también eran buenos, a pesar de que no saltaban ni cambiaban de sabor y se había transformado en un adicto a la Coca-Cola. Granny había tenido que delimitar cuanto el chico podía tomar. Eso había sido después de consumirse seis botellas seguidas y tener un ataque híper energizante tan grande que ni siquiera George había podido seguirle el ritmo.

Ahora faltaban tres días para navidad y finalmente habían llegado a Londres. El viaje de noventa millas les había tomado más de lo normal debido a que paraban a trabajar a los distintos pueblos y ciudades del camino; a veces quedándose más de una semana hasta que tenían suficiente dinero como para continuar el viaje.

Draco estaba esperando con ansias pasar su primera navidad con su nueva familia, ahora que entendía lo que una verdadera familia significaba. Aun sentía un puñalazo de tristeza, extrañando las fiestas que su madre solía hacer y toda la emoción que traía las vacaciones con sus amigos. Ciertamente no extrañaba a su padre, pero su madre y él siempre habían pasado tiempo juntos cuando iba a casa. Como tratando de compensar todos aquellas otras veces en las cuales le había ignorado.

Draco se preguntó lo que Harry estaba haciendo y espero que todos estuvieran bien. Finalmente se había dado cuenta lo que Harry, Dumbledore y otros habían querido decir cuando hablaban de darle un lugar a las brujas y magos nacidos de muggle en Hogwarts.

Pensando en Granny, que había vivido toda su larga vida sin saber que era una bruja y que aun así aprendió a usar la magia por su cuenta, hacía sentir a Draco bastante estúpido por sus anteriores convicciones. No tenía idea de porque no había recibido su carta de Hogwarts cuando era joven. Probablemente nunca lo sabría, pero deseaba de todo corazón que hubiera podido ir y aprendido a usar sus poderes incluso mejor de lo que ya hacía.

'_Probablemente no hubiera tenido una vida tan dura si hubiera esta allí. Habría conocido gente que la habría apoyado cuando su familia la desheredó.' _Había sentido una enorme conexión con Granny cuando ella le había contado como su familia la había echado a las calles a sus tiernos diez años, temerosos de que hubiera sido poseída por el demonio. Había descubierto violentamente que a su propio padre no le importaba mucho más que eso.

Sin embargo, Granny nunca se quejaba, había trabajado duro, conocido a un hombre excepcional del que se enamoró, Dios tenga su alma en la gloria. Había tenido un maravilloso hijo, una nuera, nietos, y una bisnieta. Y tenía, decía ella, a Malachi, su atesorado ángel. Draco estaba tan conmovido por la gentileza, fe y amor de la anciana, que había caído en sus rodillas frente a ella, llorado con su cabeza enterrada en su regazo.

Ese había sido el verdadero punto de quiebre para Draco, tomando la decisión de volver al mundo mágico y pelear en el lado de la luz contra el Señor Oscuro y su padre, para que todos pudieran aprender pacíficamente en Hogwarts. Estaba reflexionando como hacerlo sin alertar a su padre antes de que pudiera llegar a la seguridad de la escuela y Dumbledore, cuando recibió una inesperada ayuda al día siguiente.

William, George, Cassandra y Draco habían ido a la ciudad para hacer compras navideñas de último minuto. Cada uno había logrado ahorrar una pequeña cantidad de dinero para la ocasión de sus muchos trabajos. Se separaron en una calle llena de tiendas, acordando reunirse fuera de la tienda de mascotas en dos horas.

Draco estaba mirando en una tienda de electrónicos, mirando la exhibición en la ventana cuando notó dos idénticas cabezas pelirrojas. Fred y George Wesley estaban en la tienda, mirando los muchos artilugios. Los gemelos esperaban encontrar algo para su padre, que adoraba los aparatos muggles.

Draco estaba atónico en un comienzo y permaneció de pie mirando por la ventana antes de volver a sus sentidos y abrir la puerta. No estaba seguro de que estos dos le ayudarían, pero tenía que intentarlo. Tal vez, solo tal vez, estos dos bromistas podrían escabullirlo a Hogwarts para ver al viejo director.

Los gemelos encontraron un robot de juguete que operaba a baterías, con un montón de luces y ruidos. Sabían que su padre tendría un montón de diversión jugando con él antes de llevárselo para averiguar cómo funcionaba. Por supuesto que después de eso probablemente nunca funcionaria de nuevo sin intervención mágica, pero para entonces ya habrían hecho a su padre feliz. El par camino a un lado del muchacho que se les acercaba, sin siquiera darle una segunda mirada hasta que habló.

Draco no había hablado en tanto tiempo que su propia voz se escuchaba extraña en sus oídos. "Fred y George Weasley," los llamó. Tuvo que aclararse la garganta para hacer que su voz fuera audible.

Ambos se giraron al mismo tiempo, mirando curiosamente al muchacho. Fred fue el primero en dares cuenta quién era. "Draco Malfoy?" preguntó asombrado.

"No puede ser," George agrego, encorvándose para mirar a Draco, poniendo nervioso al joven. George enderezo la espalda y le miro sin dar crédito a sus ojos. "Bueno, ¡jodeme! ¿Dónde demonios haz estado?" preguntó. "Todos pensaron que te habían secuestrado o estabas muerto."

"Estoy vivo, y les explicare todo, pero necesito su ayuda," Draco comenzó a decir, yendo directo al punto. "¿Podrían reunirse conmigo en otro lugar más tarde?"

Los gemelos Weasley intercambiaron una mirada y se encogieron de hombres al mismo tiempo, "Claro, porque no," contestaron al uníoslo. Siendo dos años mayores que el Slytherin y ahora fuera de la escuela y manejando su propia tienda de bromas, no tenían muchas razones para interactuar con él, así que no estaban tan predispuestos a rechazar su petición como lo hubiera hecho su hermano menor. Se estaban aburriendo de todas maneras y encontrar al desaparecido Draco Malfoy de seguro les traería mucha emoción a su día. Fred se preguntó a sí mismo si podrían recolectar esa muy sustancial recompensa.

"Tengo algunas cosas que hacer ahora," Draco explicó. "Hay un bar al final de esta calle," dijo apuntando a su izquierda. "Nos veremos allí a las 7:00 pm. Está bien?"

"Claro," concordó Fred. "Pero, tu eres un menor. No te dejaran entrar."

Draco sonrió. El y George habían ayudado al dueño cuando un ladrón había querido robarse su cargamento de cervezas arrancando con el camión. Ambos habían estado buscando trabajo cuando el Slytherin había notado a un andrajoso hombre merodeando.

Draco había tirado de la manga de George para que notara como el hombre se metía al camión, mientras que el verdadero conductor bajaba al bar para poner todos los papeles en orden junto con las firmas antes de descargar. George había mirado a Draco como dándole una señal y ambos enfrentaron al hombre antes de que pudiera arrancar con el camión. El dueño había estado tan contento de no perder su pedido de licor del mes que no solamente le había dado trabajo a George, Draco muy joven como para tener un trabajo en el bar, sino que además les había dicho que nunca pagarían un trago ahí de por vida. El calvo dueño del bar había guiñado un ojo en ese momento, diciendo que dejaría que el joven Malachi tomara una cerveza cada vez que viniera, pero nada más que eso.

"Me dejara entrar, no se preocupen," Draco respondió, haciendo que los dos pelirrojos levantaran una ceja inquisitiva. Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más interesante.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Draco estaba esperando pacientemente, tomando sorbos de su cerveza cuando los dos pelirrojos entraron, unos minutos después. Ordenaron una ronda para ellos y luego Draco les explicó todo lo que le había pasado, comenzando por lo que había pasado en el verano. No explicó que no había tratado de suicidarse, saltándose esa parte de la historia, ni mencionando los hechizos sin varita del libro. 'Mientrás menos sepan sobre eso, mejor,' Draco decidió.

Draco había querido preguntar por Harry, había pensado en él durante los meses que había pasado en el mundo muggle, pero se imaginaba que el Gryffindor había tenido tiempo para replantearse todo el asunto de su incipiente amistad, y dándose cuenta que el rubio y todo lo que tenía que ver con él simplemente no valía la pena. Daba igual, ya que no sabía cómo explicar porque preguntaría por el niño-que-vivió. Aun así espero tener la oportunidad de ver a Harry una vez más.

"Entonces ahora pueden ver porque quiero volver, y ayudar en lo que pueda," dijo cuando terminaba de contarles su historia. Los gemelos estaban congelados en silencio por las cosas que Lucius le había hecho a su propio hijo. Rompiendo su brazo y sin permitirle que lo sanara con magia era lo suficientemente malo, pero ponerlo bajo la maldición Cruciatus era otra cosa. Lo que más les sorprendía era que Draco, quien siempre habían asumido que odiaba a los muggles, realmente parecía preocupado por la familia gitana que lo había acogido.

"Son más familia para mí que la mía propia," había dicho simplemente. "Entonces, ¿me ayudarán?" preguntó, cambiando el tema. "No puedo dejar que mi padre se entere que volví, y puede ser peligroso…"

Fue interrumpido por dos idénticas sonrisas. "Lo haremos," dijeron a coro, esperando con ansias lo peligroso de esta aventura.

"Pero tenemos que decirle a nuestro padre," Fred explicó. "Snape y Dumbledore involucraron al ministerio buscándote, nuestro padre está participando en la búsqueda, él tendrá que ser notificado."

"Está bien," Draco contestó, repentinamente sintiendo como un vacio le devorara cuando se dio cuenta de que tendría que dejar a las únicas personas a las que les importaba. "Tendrán que explicarle las cosas a los Vanner. Recuerden que ellos creen que soy mudo. Y tendrán que llamarme Malachi en frente de ellos."

"Malachi?" pregunto George.

"Es el nombre que Granny me dio y no quiero que sepa mi verdadero nombre." Draco estaba tan orgulloso de que la anciana mujer pensara de él como su ángel que no quería que escuchara su propio nombre con todas sus oscuras connotaciones. No quería decepcionar a su mentora y profesora, su Granny.

"Tengo el plan perfecto para escabullirte," George agregó con una sonrisa traviesa. "Te prometo que nadie podrá saber que eres tú." Draco supuso que debería estar más preocupado por ese comentario y por la macabra sonrisa que ambos compartían, pero simplemente no pudo reunir la suficiente emoción como para que le importara.

Los dos chicos terminaron su segunda cerveza y después los tres dejaron el bar, Draco guiándolos hacia su familia adoptiva con el corazón pesado y esperando que todo terminara luego.

XXX

Harry se sentó mirando por la ventana de la habitación que siempre ocupaba en la madriguera. Era temporada navideña y todavía no había señales ni indicaciones de que el Slytherin había sido encontrado.

Harry, ron y Hermione habían leído el libro de magia sin varita de principio a fin y no pudieron encontrar nada que les ayudara a encontrar al desaparecido rubio. Harry había examinado minuciosamente el hechizo de encadenamiento, preguntándose si podía usarlo para hacer que Draco regresara, pero Ron y Hermione lo convencieron de lo contrario. Habían estado asustados, por lo similar que era a la maldición imperdonable imperio. Al menos sabían que Draco no había sido asesinado por su padre ni el señor oscuro. Tener un espía en el bando enemigo era muy útil.

Harry y Severus habían trabajado juntos para encontrar al desaparecido Slytherin y había logrado formar, si no era una amistad, entonces un mejor entendimiento y tolerancia por el otro. Había sido durante el curso de la búsqueda que Harry se había enterado que Snape había sido marcado como un mortífago. Para calmar su temor y enojo, Severus lo llevó hasta Dumbledore quién le explico la situación que concernía al maestro de pociones. El niño-que-vivió había estado suspicaz en primera instancia, pero después de trabajar por un tiempo con el hombre, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba su ahijado, y Harry había llegado a confiar en él, por lo menos un poco.

Incluso Severus estaba perplejo de donde estaba Draco. El deseo de Lucius de encontrarlo y la ignorancia de su ubicación eran sinceros. El hombre tenía a muchos de los mortifagos buscando por su hijo y había aumentado la recompensa monetaria sin suerte. Ambos, Harry y Severus estaban agradecidos de que el mayor de los Malfoy estaba en las penumbras al igual que ellos.

¿Entonces dónde estaba? Harry se estaba partiendo la cabeza tratando de recordar si Draco alguna vez le había dicho donde quería ir cuando escapara, sin resultados. Ni siquiera creía que el rubio hubiera pensado esta parte del plan, se sentó mirando a la nieve, sintiéndose frustrado y desanimado. Esperaba que Draco estuviera bien y no solo, escondiéndose durante las fiestas.

"Harry, amigo, ven," Ron grito escaleras abajo. "Mamá quiere hacer algunas compras de último minuto, si la acompañamos quizás podamos pasar a Honeydukes por algunas ranas de chocolate."

"Pensé que tu mama ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba," Harry gritó desde arriba, levantándose de la ventana y dirigiéndose a las escaleras, decidiendo sacar los pensamientos del rubio de su cabeza y no causar problemas a los Weasley. Ya se preocupaban lo suficiente por él, y no quería arruinarles sus navidades con su malhumor.

"Si, pero Fred y George invitaron a alguien a quedarse así que dice que tiene que ir a comprar más comida." Ron le dijo a su moreno amigo mientras se daba vueltas buscando la chaqueta que había dejado en algún lugar. Su madre la había recogido, pero no tenía idea de donde la había dejado. "Mamá," gritó sacando la cabeza del armario donde había estado buscando. "¿Dónde está mi chaqueta?"

"¿Quien viene?" Harry preguntó, pasándole a Ron su chaqueta de pana que había estado colgando justo frente a sus narices.

"No sé. Es un secreto o algo así," Ron respondió, un poco molesto de que sus hermanos no les dijeran quien era aquel misterioso visitante. Luchó contra la chaqueta y comenzó a buscar por sus botas. "Papa lo sabe, pero no quiere decirme tampoco. Solamente dijo que era alguien que necesitaba nuestra ayuda. Ni siquiera creo que mamá lo sepa."

"Tiene que ser alguien del ministerio de magia," Harry especuló, sabiendo que Arthur trabajaba ahí y que los gemelos le ayudaban de vez en cuando. El chico de anteojos se colocó sus botas y abrigo también.

"Supongo que sí," dijo Ron encogiéndose se hombres. "Bueno nos enteraremos tarde o temprano. Fred y George le traerán a finales del mes."

Ambos chicos se encontraron con Molly Weasley al frente de la gran chimenea en la sala de estar y los tres viajaron vía flu a Hogsmeade.

XXX

"¿Estás seguro, Malachi?" Cassandra preguntó, mirando desconfiadamente a los gemelos que habían estado hablando. La gitana estaba de pie junto a Draco con sus manos en sus hombros, agarrándolo fuertemente , como si los dos pelirrojos fueran a quitárselo de un momento a otro.

George y William estaban a cada lado de Draco. Los tres protectoramente rodeando a su 'primo' causando que Fred y George se pusieran muy nerviosos.

"¿Estos dos no te están obligando, verdad?" Preguntó George.

Draco movió su cabeza negativamente. Sabía que tenía que irse, aunque no quisiera, pero su vacilante actitud saltaba a la vista de su familia con solo ver su lenguaje corporal y su ansiedad crecía.

"No vamos a lastimar a Malf… Malachi," Fred dijo, levantando sus brazos ligeramente y mostrando las palmas de sus manos. Su hermano George había dado un paso atrás preparándose para defenderse mientras sentía la tensión entre ellos y los muggles crecer en el aire.

"Ha habido mucha gente buscándole. Prometo que lo mantendremos a salvo," Fred agregó calmadamente.

"Está bien," Granny dijo calmando a su familia, mientras se aproximaba al grupo que había estado de pie frente al carro de William y Cassandra. Deambuló hacia ellos y empujo a su George a un lado con su bastón para estar de pie frente a Draco, apretando las manos del muchacho. "Tienes que hacer algo importante, verdad, mi angel?"

Draco asintió con la cabeza, aun que ella no pudiera verlo. El antiguo Slytherin sabía que Granny sería capaz de entenderlo de todas maneras.

La anciana mujer sonrió, colocando su otra mano en la mejilla de Draco. "Lo sé, está bien." Se dio vuelta para enfrentar a su familia que aún estaba cerca de Draco. "Estos chicos no lastimaran a nuestro Malachi. Tiene que dejarnos por un tiempo, pero volveremos a verlo. He tenido una visión de esto," concluyó finalmente.

Fred y George estaba asombrados por la anciana mujer. Draco les había explicado que era una bruja que había aprendido a usar la magia autodidactamente, incluso aun que no pensaba que fuera nada más que una simple adivinadora muggle. Estaban asombrads por su pequeños despliegue de previsión.

"Malachi quiere quedarse hasta Navidad, lo que está bien para nosotros. Volveremos el veintiocho si está bien para ustedes, para llevarlo a casa." Fred habló, dirigiéndose a la mujer ya que parecía ser la que estaba a cargo.

"Está en casa," Cassandra les dijo.

Draco se giró y colocó sus manos en los brazos de la joven mujer, tratando de gesticular facialmente para aliviar su irritación.

Cassandra suspiro mirando en los ojos grises. "Siempre haces que esa mirada tuya me haga ceder." Después miró al par de adolescentes. "Bien, pero si sabemos que algo le pasó tendrán que vérselas con nosotros."

Fred y George asintieron tragándose un nudo de la garganta. No querían que esta mujer muggle estuviera más enojada con ellos de lo que ya estaba.

"Ahora váyanse todos," Granny les espantó. "Dejen que Malachi se despida de sus amigos." Le dio una palmadita al joven Draco en el hombro y después se alejo con su familia, adentrándose en el campamento.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres irte?" George preguntó cuando el grupo se hubiera alejado. "Parece que tienes algo muy bueno acá, ellos realmente te quieren mucho."

"Por eso es que me estoy yendo," Draco respondió. "Granny debió haber sido capaz de ir a Hogwarts. Todos los que son como ella deberían. Si las cosas van a cambiar todos tenemos que pelear por ellas, ¿verdad?"

"Correcto," Fred y George concordaron al unísono. "Haz cambiado mucho, Draco" Fred dijo antes de irse. "Estamos felices de poder verte de nuestro lado."

Draco sonrió. "Estoy feliz de estar en el lado acertado para variar."

Los pelirrojos comenzaron a irse. "Déjalo en nuestras manos. Te veremos el veintiocho."

Draco se despidió con la mano del par mientras se alejaban, sintiéndose triste y feliz al mismo tiempo, ante su inevitable vuelta a casa.


End file.
